Harry Potter & The Girl Who Lived
by SilverAegis
Summary: Post HBP. Harry wakes up & finds himself in a universe where he was born a girl. Not wanting her to go through the things he did, he changes her history by helping her with the Tri-Tournament and eliminating Voldemort forever. No Slash. DISCONTINUED.
1. Ch1 The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I doubt Rowling would be writing Fanfiction when she could produce her stories in books.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning…**

Harry couldn't help but groan as he had just woke up with a terrible headache. You would think, after a year of camping out in the open, your body would have gotten use to it.

'Damn it, I may be one of the strongest Wizards in the Wizard world, but I can't handle a simple headache.' Harry thought, grabbing his head.

It had been two years since he defeated Voldemort and a year since he broke off from his once called family and friends.

For an entire year, he had traveled the world and learning new things. For once in his life, while he was traveling, he was truly happy.

There was no war he had to worry about, no people who would nag at him on how to rule his life or smitten girls who annoyed him.

He was truly happy now.

This past year alone, he learned about many different cultures and types of magic in his travels. What was suppose to be a vacation, turned out to be adventure as he was able to improve his dueling skills and expand his knowledge in magical spells.

When he had defeated Voldemort and destroyed all of his Horcruxes with the help of the Order of the Phoenix, he was proclaimed as the most powerful wizard in Europe.

That was two years ago when he was twenty-years old.

Now, after a year of traveling and learn about new things, he was probably one of the strongest Wizard in the Wizarding World.

For someone who is currently twenty-two years old now, that was considered an impressive feature.

That was when his senses told him something was terribly wrong.

Looking down at hands, he began to wonder: Why did his hands look to be younger and not scarred?

Not even realizing what he was doing, he sat up from the ground in which he was sleeping out, not even noticing that the sleeping bag that he was suppose to be sleeping on and his camping gear were not their.

With a wave of his hand, a magical ice mirror appeared floating before him.

Harry couldn't help but gasp in shock.

He looked to be seventeen or eighteen years old! Just how the hell did that happened? Standing up, Harry looked at his body more closely. Though he looked to be seventeen, his appearance seemed to be slightly different then his original seventeen year old self.

Pushing himself up from the ground, Harry began to wonder where his sleeping bag and all his camping gear had went off to. Also, by the looks of his surroundings, what was he doing back at Hogwarts?

'Don't tell me I've been sleeping walking and apparating again.' Harry thought to himself.

Before he could even observe his surroundings more closely or apparate back to his campsite, he heard the familiar noise of someone sniffling and sobbing near him.

Putting the thoughts about returning back to his campsite away for a few moments, he turned his attention to the person who seemed to be crying.

Who he saw sitting several meters away from him, was a small girl with long red hair.

Without even realizing it, Harry began walking toward the little red head who was continuing to cry. Harry knew he was never good with girls that cry, but one thing was certain, he was a big softie for girls that cried.

"Hey there, are you ok?" Harry asked standing near the young girl.

When the red head girl turned her head to him in surprise, Harry was shocked to see what he was seeing: A miniature copy of his mother…

The red head girl gasped when she saw him.

"Dad, is that you?" She whispered in a state of shock.

Harry would have been shocked to hear her call him dad, hell he would of called her mum if it wasn't for the fact that she looked to small to be his mother. It was only thanks to his training he did not show any surprise on his face. His face had only showed a mask of cheerfulness.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, and I know I look old. I doubt I have a child that's your age." Harry laughed trying to the cheer the girl up.

She smiled and giggled a little bit sadly. Of course, he looked no older then seventeen or eighteen.

That was when Harry saw something on the little girl's forehead. It was a familiar looking lightening bolt scar that he had once possessed.

Two years ago, after he had destroyed Voldemort during the final battle, his scar had disappeared the exact same time, but the Parseltongue ability that Voldemort had given him since birth, still remained.

Before Harry could even ask the girl in front of him on how she had gotten her scar, the girl who was giving him a curious expression, spoke.

"Umm… who are you? I have never seen you here at Hogwarts before." The girl said giving him a curious look while she was slowly edging her hand near her wand. He wasn't wearing Hogwarts robes and so she was immediately suspicious.

Harry saw her 'discreet' movement and had wandlessly called her wand to his hand before she was even close to touching hers. She gaped at him and gave him a horrified look. He knew that look. It was a look people had when they had no wand and were helpless. Why would she look at him like that? Doesn't she know who he is? He would never attack an innocent person, especially a girl.

Actually, he would attack and mostly kill a girl, if that girl was a real Death Eater or sent by Death Eaters…

"Sorry, you were edging for your wand. I don't mean you any harm, here, take it." Harry said giving the girl a warm smile that told her he wasn't a dangerous person.

The girl took her wand and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I just have been through a lot lately. I'm not sure you heard, but my name had just been pulled out of the Goblet of Fire, for the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Tri-Wizard Tournament," Harry said in a confused voice. What the hell was she talking about? Did she just say the Goblet of Fire? What Tri-Wizard Tournament? The Tournament hasn't been held since his 4th Year. He was pretty sure if the Ministry of Magic was planning to hold the Tournament again, he would have been notified by word at least.

Thinking that this girl maybe not right in the head, he decided to get up to leave, but she had quickly grabbed his arm back.

"Wait, please don't leave. I… I feel safe… when you're close… for some reason." She trailed off blushing while twirling her fingers together.

Harry gave a genuine smile and sat next to her.

"So… what is your name?" asked Harry.

She gawked at him.

"You don't know who I am?" She asked.

Seeing his look of confusion, she knew he didn't know as he looked simply lost.

"My name is Lily, Lily White Potter." She said quietly while expecting a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

Harry froze. Did he hear right? No… it can't be… He gave her suspicious looks in which she returned confused.

"By the look on your face, you really don't believe me?" She asked again while blushing at his handsome face. He was more handsome then her crush Cedric Diggory! **(1) **Heck, he was the most handsome person she had ever seen! No doubt any normal girl would be swooning and feeling like jelly if they were in her position.

Harry did nothing but nod.

"I'm," She began to look uncomfortable red. She took a deep breath and spoke again in a shy voice. "I'm Lily Potter, The Girl Who Lived, how could you not know about me?" she asked quietly and confused.

Harry couldn't help but loose his cool composure at the sound of her name. She giggled at his funny expression. Snapping out of his thoughts he jumped back away from her in a blur. Usually he would follow Auror procedure and that was to shoot and talk later, but for some reason he felt no malice or deceiving feelings from the red head.

Something told him to not attack…

The messy hair boy's quick movement startled the girl named Lily. She had never seen anyone move that fast before.

"Umm… what's wrong? Is there something wrong with me being The Girl Who Lived?" She whispered looking hurtful that someone who was genuinely kind to her a second ago was now reacting different to her because she was The Girl Who Lived.

Harry quickly reassessed the situation.

"No, it's not that," Harry said trying to evaluate the situation. It was either this girl was crazy or he just didn't know. Her name was Lily Potter? That had to be a joke. "My name is Harry, a pleasure to meet you." He said changing his expression into a kind one to put the girl at ease.

"Harry…" Lily said testing out his name. "That's a nice name."

Harry could only nod as his mind was thinking on overdrive.

"_Timera_," said Harry as he had summoned his wand and had conjured the time.

**November 1, 1994 **

**(Sunday) **

**11:45 A.M.**

Harry couldn't believe it… He was in 1994! The Year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the year that Voldemort had been reborn.

His mind, running quickly on theories had one solution to what was going on…

'Merlin's beard, that explains why this girl says she's The Girl Who Lived and is participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'm in an **alternate reality** where I was born a girl!' Harry couldn't help but grab his head as a headache was being formed.

Nothing was ever normal being Harry Potter…

"Do you go to Hogwarts Harry? Sorry, stupid question. Of course you're not from Hogwarts. You're not wearing a uniform and I know I wouldn't have missed a nice looking face as you." She said turning pink as she realize what she had just said. "Are you from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang?"

"No," Harry replied back as he had fought down the headache that was coming and at the same time, was trying to get his act together. He needed information at the moment, where he was, what was going on, and what to do now, but that would come later. First, he was going to try and extract information from this girl named Lily, The Girl Who Lived. He took note that parts of the castle that should be destroyed from the war against Voldemort were still standing, meaning that he really was in an alternate reality. "I don't belong to any school. I've been home schooled most of my life."

"Oh, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Lily said smiling at him as her blush had finally died down.

"To see the Tri-Wizard Tournament and to meet someone," Harry said using her line against her, as he was busy looking observing his surroundings. There were so many things that shouldn't be standing… yet it was standing. The Hogwarts Lake wasn't dried up. Parts of the castle were still standing and the ruin parts of the surrounding part of Hogwarts looked undamaged. It looked like Voldemort had never tried to march toward Hogwarts and attacked it. He was pretty sure the Hogwarts grounds and the castle did not look like this yesterday.

'I'm definitely in an alternate reality,' thought Harry.

Lily said nothing of this.

"So," said Harry, seeing how Lily had gone silent. "You said you were picked as Hogwarts Champion?"

"Not quite," replied the red head looking at him uncertainly. "I was picked by some nameless school. I don't know how, but someone had snuck my name into the Goblet of Fire and my name had come out right after Cedric Diggory as the 4th Champion. You believe me right?"

Harry nodded to the girl.

"You don't seemed surprise that I am champion," spoke the green eye girl as she noticed that he was staring her thoughtfully.

"Oh no, I am surprised," he lied smoothly. "It's just that you don't look like the type that would lie. You look too nice and act so kind, so I doubt you would lie. So if you say you didn't put your name in the Goblet, I believe you."

Smiling, Lily couldn't help but think the teenager standing before her was kind.

"Thank you, you are the only person who seems to believe me. My friends had all abandoned me thinking I was lying to them."

Harry nodded again. He knew how the red head felt, he was in the same position as her when he was chosen as Champion in his old universe, but Hermione was on his side.

"I'm the only one?" Harry asked in confirmation.

Lily nodded to the messy green eye teenager. "Yes, even my friend Hermione did not believe me and she was the most likely person who would not turn against me." She said in a hurt and sad voice.

"What of your guardians?" Harry spoke in a quiet hoping voice. He did not want to think of a girl being raised by the Dursleys, but the look of her petite and malnourished form told him everything. "Did you try and talk to them for any advice?"

Lily gave him a bitter laugh, if only he had only known her whole story.

"My guardians don't like me. They hate me and detest my very existence. I doubt they would give me advice."

It was confirmed. She was living with the Dursleys.

"Sorry, by the sounds of it, I guess you don't get along with your guardians. Well, you're not the only one." Harry said smiling at her comfortingly.

Looking at him in confusion, Lily could only give him a questioning glance, but Harry had ignored it.

"Say Harry, you didn't tell me what your last name was. Would you mind telling me?" she said in a small voice as she was looking at his eyes and hair closely.

"Harry Potter," Harry said deciding to play it smooth and make him self an identity. "I'm your cousin, from your father's side. I had always wanted to see you and I was not disappointed. It's nice to meet you cousin."

Lily looked surprised and shocked at what he had just said.

"Is that why you were asking for my last name? You wanted to know why I resembled your father. That's because, I'm your cousin. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out that I was a relative earlier. Your father is the younger brother of my father." Harry lied smoothly.

Lily continued to stare at him in shock and surprise.

"As to why you never heard of me, that's because at an early age, my father was disowned by the Potters because he was discovered to be a squib. He was your father's older brother." Harry said enjoying the shocked expression on the girls face.

"But, what about your eyes, their green. I never heard of any Potter's with green eyes." Lily said hesitantly as his father's background made sense. She had heard about Hermione about Pureblood families disowning their children when they discover that their children were squibs.

"Like yours, from my mother's side. Yes, I'm pretty sure my mother is not related to yours."

Lily stared at him in disbelief.

Harry was taken by surprised when the red head had blurred in front of him and had hugged him tightly.

Confused and worried as the girl in his arms was now crying, Harry began to wonder why was it girls were so emotional? Shrugging, Harry returned her hug.

She had later explained that the reason why she was hugging him and crying onto him was because she was happy to hear that she still had family left.

They had spent hours outside talking to each other by the lake, getting to know each other better.

While they were talking, Harry had told her about his entire 'life' story about how his parents were killed as well as hers during Voldemort's reign. He explained it to her on how he was raised by his grandmother, from his mother's side. The reason why James was never notified that he had an older brother was because he was only four-years-old and at that time, his older brother, Harry's 'father' was kicked out of the Potter family since he was a squib. That was when he explained that he was taught how to control his magic by his grandmother and grandfather until both had pasted away recently, leaving him every single thing, as he was the only child.

Harry couldn't very well explain it, but after getting to know her, he had felt an odd connection with her. At first, he had thought it was maybe because it was his alternate side, but it was quickly squash down as he notice it 'could be' a sibling love. It wasn't a one hundred percent feeling, he was still uncertain.

"You know, I can't explain it, but it feels like I've known you all my life," Lily whispered in a soft caring voice. She couldn't help but smile at him warmly. Today was the happiest day of her life, not even the thought of having to put up with the entire jealous and envious school could have dampened her feelings.

"As do I," said Harry as he couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to the little red head.

As the two sat next to each other silently by the lake, they continue to watch the giant squid swim across the lake in silence. The sky was turning dark and the sun was at the brink of the horizon, about to disappear.

Neither had said a word for an hour while both were comfortable just sitting next to each other. While Lily was snuggled against Harry's shoulder, Harry was busy thinking about what Lily had told him about her life.

Surprisingly, she had told him _everything_. From the day she received her Hogwarts letter till today. Almost everything of his life was the same for the young petite red head, except for a few certain facts.

Such as, instead of Lily having a cousin name Dudley Dursley, she had a cousin named Rachel Dursley. Her cousin Rachel was as big as a whale and she had always picked on Lily since they were children.

Another thing was that she had natural talent in Quidditch, but had not participated for Seeker regardless of everyone had practically begged her, even McGonagall!

Surprisingly, there was no Golden Trio at Hogwarts. Their group was faintly made up of four people: Lily, Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly Ginny. It was a surprise for Harry when he found out that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had turned against Lily after finding out that she was named the 4th Champion.

During Lily's first year, she had saved the Sorcerer's stone with her two friends Hermione and Ron. In her second year, while both her friends Hermione and Ron was petrified, she had went inside the Chamber of Secrets, saved Ginny and slay the Basilisk.

As for Lily's third year, she seemed uncertain and unsure to tell him about everything about Sirius, but she had relented when she noticed how honest and understanding Harry was about her situation.

To Harry, everything was the same as his dimension as she told him about her 3rd year, except this time, Ginny had accompanied the group to the Shrieking shack. Lily had stopped both Sirius and Lupin from killing Pettigrew and Pettigrew had gotten away when Lupin had transformed.

Not surprisingly, the Quidditch World Cup appeared. Only this time, it was not The Girl Who Lived's wand which was used to conjure the Dark Mark…

It was Ron's…

You would think, someone would be worried and distraught the thought of their wand being used to conjure the Dark Mark, but Ron was not. He actually seemed happy with the attention and seemed 'prone' to tell others about it.

Harry was sure yet, but at the moment, he had an awful feeling that things were going to be worst for the red head in this dimension.

Compared to the world he had just disappeared from, he really didn't mind living in this one where no one would bother him because he wasn't The Boy Who Lived anymore. He was just some everyday wizard.

In his original world, almost everything around him was in ruin. After succeeding in destroying the Horcruxes and Voldemort, his best friend Ron was dead because he joined the Death Eaters due to jealously. Hermione was raped and murdered by Ron when he discovered that she did not have any feelings for the red head. Instead, she had feelings for the green eye, messy hair wizard.

It was horrible…

With the betrayal of Ron and death of Hermione known to the Order, Harry's relationship with Ginny had quickly ended the moment she had accused that everything was his fault. She even had the nerve to say that his parents and Sirius deaths were his entire fault as well.

When things had finally calmed down, she had tried her best to reconcile their relationship, but Harry did not want to put up with her excuses. He knew she had only said those mean words in a fit of anger and stress, but her words were really painful.

Not even wanting to think about Ginny, Harry thought on about his old world.

He had nothing left of that world…

Before he could ponder about his past, his thoughts were interrupted when his stomach had growled…

He was hungry…

Looking down at his shoulder, he noticed that Lily had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

'Poor girl, I met she was not able to sleep well with the thought of being friendless.' Harry thought remembering how the red head had black rings around her eyes.

"Hey Lily, wake up." He said in a soft whisper. "I think you might need to go back to the castle."

Harry couldn't help but give an amused look at how Lily had rubbed her eyes cutely with the back of her hand.

"Whazzat?" she mumbled as she continue to snuggle herself closer to him.

Harry did not blame her for being comfortable with him. If he was in his 4th Year, he would have been happy to hear he had a living relative who was a Wizard. He would not want to part with a relative who he had just met for a short while.

"Lily, come on, wake up," said Harry. "You got to get back to the castle."

"Don't want to," she whined softly as she had pulled away from him and began stretching.

Harry could only stare as he noticed that she was skin and bone.

'Was I really that skinny and bony her age?' thought Harry as he noticed that she should be at the age where she was starting to grow her womanly curves. 'Then again, she was malnourish for so long, she is probably going to remain skin and bone all her life unless I…'

"Hey Lily, how often do you eat at the Dursleys?" He said as he looked at her with a raise eyebrow. He already knew the reason why, but he had to ask as to not draw suspicion when he helped her. Since he was apparently stuck in this alternate reality and was unsure when to return, he would help his alternate female self get stronger and probably help her defeat Voldemort.

Lily gave Harry a nervous look. She noticed he was looking at her up and down. Not in a perverted way, but in a way Mrs. Weasley would check her up and down to make sure she was eating well or not. Deciding to be truthful, she spoke in a soft voice.

"I told you before, the Dursleys don't like me. So they don't really feed me that well and I am treated as..."

"I understand," Harry said interrupted her words. "How about this, how about we get your body back to shape?"

Lily looked startled at this.

"As in working out?"

"Something liked that, but what I'm talking about is if you follow my directions closely, in a month, you'll be as healthy as your everyday fourteen-year-old girl, maybe, even prettier then the rest." Harry said as he realized what he had just said. "Of course, you're pretty beautiful now cousin, but what I'm trying to say is you look a bit underfed and malnourish. If you follow my directions just right, you'll fill stronger and less tired whenever you run to your classes."

Lily could only blink at his words as the two were walking up to the castle.

"You said in only a month? How is that possible?"

"Easy," said Harry as he had stopped her from entering the castle. He did not want to draw attention of himself to the public. "I have these potions that are filled with vitamins and minerals. Should you eat properly at the right time and exercise daily, you'll be looking so beautiful, you'll put that Veela Fleur to shame."

Giggling, Lily had immediately agreed. She was a bit tired of looking like some small ten-year-old when she was rightfully fourteen-years-old.

"I'll do it, when do we start?" said Lily as she was looking at him hopefully.

"Starting tomorrow possibly," Harry spoke in a serious voice as he was trying to think of a place to stay and where to get some money. He was stranded here with only his wand and weapons that were strapped to his inside robes. Luckily, he had shrunken his trunk with him and it had managed to travel along with him to this dimension. "I'll contact you tomorrow before you go to class."

"Okay," she chirped to him in a warm voice as she gave him a big hug. "Thank you Harry."

Harry returned her hug back.

"Lily, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," shrugged Lily.

"Don't tell anyone about me," Harry said softly and seriously. "Not even Dumbledore or Sirius. Speaking of Sirius, don't forget to send him a letter about someone had sabotage you into participating into the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Why?" questioned the red head girl.

"What do you think would happen once everyone finds out that The Girl Who Lives has a cousin who is a Wizard? They are going to hound you and me for questions on where I came from and I really don't want to be annoyed. You should know it feels to have admirers coming up to you and bothering you with questions or pictures." Harry said thinking about some of his former classmates in his old dimension.

Lily had a look of understand when she heard his words. A picture of the Creevey brothers popped in her head.

"Yeah, now since you mentioned it, it makes sense," Lily grumbled softly at the memories of Valentines day and how so many guys had tried to ask her to go out with them because she was The Girl Who Lived. She had received so many letters last year, almost all the Owls in the Great Hall that morning was their for her.

"Now, for the reasons why I don't want you to tell Sirius, is because he has a knack at being a bit to curious and should remain in hiding, not wandering around in broad day light when all of the Aurors in the Wizard World are given Aurors are to kill him on sight," Harry spoke softly at the thought of being able to see his godfather alive again. Even though it had been years since his godfather's demise from the Veil of Death, he had still missed him terribly. "You are probably wondering why I am asking you to not tell Dumbledore, well, the reason why is because I have a feeling he would not trust me. Not many know that your father James had a brother. I get the feeling that he would mostly likely try to separate us should he find out about me. I'll be honest with you Lily… I had always wanted to meet you. My only living cousin, but I was unable to thanks to my stupid guardian. Now that I met you, I don't think it'll be easy for me to just abandon you after hearing about those Dursleys, not to mention, how lovable you are."

Lily had only responded by giving him a big hug. Like Harry, she felt the same way. After being able to meet the last surviving family she had left, next to Sirius, she did not want to let him go. If she had to, she wouldn't give him up without a single fight.

"I promise I won't tell them anything," Lily promised.

"Good, because if you do, I won't be able to help you become an Animagus." Harry said tempting her, knowing that it would definitely make her consider not telling anyone.

"Really," Lily said excitedly. She had always wanted to be an Animagus after hearing about how her father was an Animagus and her godfather was one.

"Yes," said Harry. "When you told me your father and godfather was an unregistered Animagus, I decided to let you, my dear cousin, become one to."

"Oh Harry! I promise I won't tell anyone! I so swear it!" she said practically strangling him.

"Yeah," said Harry as he had tried to pry the excited red head from suffocating him. "But first, I need to get you back in shape. You can't turn into an Animagus if you're skin and bone."

Lily nodded brightly to her cousin. Not only was she able to meet her cousin today, she was going to be an Animagus!

"Now off you go," Harry said softly as he pushed her slightly. "I'll contact you soon."

"Okay!" she said so full of excitement to even question him how and what kind of animal he could transform into.

"Lily?" He said getting her attention as he had just realized something.

Before she knew it, she was hit with a blue beam of light to the forehead and a glowing red rune had appeared and then disappeared.

"What…" Lily said unsure how to react.

"**That spell gives me the ability to speak to you in your mind and you, to talk to me back whenever you need to talk to me."** Harry said to her mentally. He did not mention to tell her that it prevents Legimency readers to read her thoughts and gives her an automatic Occulmency barrier without her knowing. It was a powerful forgotten spell he had read in the Room of Requirement. Only the strongest of Wizards could only cast the spell and there was only a handful of people alive that can still perform it if they _knew_ the spell.

"Wow!" She almost shouted out loud.

"**Harry, can you hear me?"** Lily said testing out the mental link.

"I hear you," He said out loud.

"Wow, that's so cool," Lily spoke in an excited voice, unable to control her emotions. "So I can contact you anytime I want?"

"Yes, the only problem is that you will have to see me every two weeks so I can renew the spell on you. This is perhaps the best way to cheat on a test, don't you think so?"

"You're right," said Lily as she couldn't help but think of the possibilities of being able to work her way through any test. Maybe Harry would help her on her exams and possibility her O.W.L.S. next year!

"Anyhow, another thing is, the spell also has its special uses. Should you give me permission, I will able to read some of your thoughts or if you want, I can even see and hear things from where you are standing and looking, Vise Versa."

Lily blinked at the description of the spell. She had never heard of such a spell.

"The only bad thing about this spell is that it takes constant magic should we try and contact each other. Whoever opens the link first, the spell will automatically drain that person's magic until they are exhausted and the link will close, causing the person to fall asleep right away. So make sure you turn off the link right away when you notice you are tired. Here's an important note, the farther we are apart, the more magic is drained. So makes sure you use it only when you are in desperate need for advice or something important needs to be said, okay?"

Her only reply was a nod and a hug.

"Now, I think it's time we part," said Harry as he gave her a kiss on the forehead goodbye.

Lily couldn't help but blush a bright shade of red from the contact of the kiss.

Though Harry was her 'cousin' and he had only kissed her on the forehead, she couldn't help but feel tingly excited feeling all over her body. She had tried her best to ignore the feelings she knew was a crush, but it was ignored as she couldn't help but admire how handsome her cousin looked to be.

She found it disgusting that she was looking at her cousin that way.

"Bye Harry," Lily said waving him goodbye glumly as he had walked away. Though it was only for a few seconds, she missed him terribly already.

**End of chapter 1**

**(1) **Sorry, but this is going to be a Harry/Lily story. The reason I said Lily had a crush on Cedric, was I found it would be a coincidence that Harry liked Cho and his female alternate self liked Cedric.

**A/N: Just so everyone can know, I will be explaining about how Harry defeated Voldemort later and yes, Harry will reveal his true identity to Lily later in the chapters. Just be patient, it wouldn't look good for a story if you try to overload you readers with too much information in the beginning. If you want to find out what happen, you just got to continue reading the story, ne?**

**Please Review! I'll appreciate it!**


	2. Ch2 Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I doubt Rowling would be writing Fanfiction when she could produce her stories in books.**

**A/N: Changed Alexia's name again to Lily. I guess the name Lily grew on me and Alexia got me pretty bored. Don't worry. I'm not planning to change it again.**

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

The next day, Harry notice he was trapped in a corner.

"I need a new place to stay," Harry said out loud as he did not want to make the Room of Requirement his permanent residence. He had no doubt Dumbledore would soon find out that there was an unexpected arrival living at Hogwarts since he was the Master of the Castle. Plus, he needed a place so he could plan. Though this was not his dimension and he had no business in it, he would not be able to stop himself when it came to the safety of his alternate self and destroying Voldemort.

Voldemort was forever his enemy…

He had already made plans when it came to Voldemort's resurrection in this dimension. By the time Voldemort would use Lily's blood for his resurrection, all of the Horcruxes except Nagini would be destroyed and that will be the end of the Dark Lord.

"Don't worry Voldemort. Your time will come to an end soon. Quicker then you may imagine." Harry said out loud with smirk.

It wasn't hard, but Harry had to resort to the dark way when it came to making money. When his trunk came with him to this universe, the only things he had in his trunk, was his weapons, some of his books, clothes, a little bit of money which would probably last him for half a year if he used it wisely and Voldemort's wand and his. As shameful as it was, he had use his Animagus form, his Phoenix form to Fire-teleport to some of the Pureblood Death Eater's homes. He had looted all of their treasure blind that week as no one was in their homes at that time he came. It felt good that _nothing _could stop a Phoenix from Fire-Teleporting into a specific area. **(1) **

How and why was he given a magical transformation, was beyond him. He didn't think he was worthy enough to even transform into a Light creature.

Anyhow, by the end of that week, he was filthy rich.

Renting himself a temporary room at the Leaky Cauldron for a week and putting all of his stolen goods in a Gringrotts and a Muggle account, he was planning on spending some of it on a home in Hogsmeade, so that he would be closer to Hogwarts during times of need.

Speaking of Hogwarts, he had been awfully worried for Lily after he had received a sad heart broken letter from her. From what she had told him, things were not doing so well for her. As an unofficial Champion of Hogwarts, she was totally stressed out.

Though Harry had not known her for long, he had been getting some confused odd feelings toward her besides being worried. He was hoping it was just a bit like an older sibling looking out for a younger sibling.

After dating Ginny, he did not want to get into a relationship anytime soon. Sometimes, relationships were nothing but trouble.

**(((o)))**

Lily was in a state of uncertainly and anger the weekend after the Champions had been chosen from the Goblet of Fire. It really was not her year at Hogwarts. She couldn't help but feel how unfair it was in life.

She hated being The Girl Who Lived. Why did everything have to happen to her?

Not only did she have to deal with her former friends who were jealous, but people badmouthing her behind her back as well. The moment she had entered the Great Hall on Monday, everyone was left staring at her.

The younger students were looking at her in awe and worship, but the older classmates… the Slytherins had only hissed her with the usual nicknames and insults, the Ravenclaws were looking at her with a look of distrust, Hufflepuff looked angry, and Gryffindor, her house was looking at her with mixed reactions.

The boys were looking at her appraisingly and the girls were looking at her jealously with a slight hint of anger.

It was bad enough that she was not in good terms with her friends, but to have her own house turning against her, she was feeling hurtful and alone.

Hurt that her friends had sat at the far corners of the table that had no seats opening, she had sat alone at the opposite side of the table for that entire week.

The only reason she had only remained strong was because the letter Harry had gave her that morning. He was sweet and had given her some words of strength.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hey, how are you Lily? Me, I'm busy at the moment. Since I'm here to watch the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I'll have to look for a temporary place to stay or possibly, a home. Maybe actually buy a permanent residence near Hogwarts should you ever want company during Hogsmeade Weekend? _

_Anyhow, how are things going? Sorry, that was a stupid question. I know things may seem quite hard for you at Hogwarts, but stay strong Lily. You're a Potter and we Potters can handle those idiots who are too blind to see and listen to the truth. Lily, eventually, everyone will realize the danger you are in and that you had not really wanted to participate in the Tournament. They will all come to beg for forgiveness in the end, trust me._

_Though I may not known you for that long, I know what you're thinking. After three years of friendship, why the hell would they turn on me now? Well, let me tell you something Lily, if they can't trust you and value your friendship now, they are not your real friends. True and real friends are people who trust you and believe your words. Those who never doubt you and leave your side, those are people who value your friendship._

_Now, as to why I am writing you this letter, I need to tell you some important things. Apparently, it's going to be a busy week for me, so I won't probably be there to help you train and start handling out those 'Health Potions' this week. Give me a week or two and I think I'll be settled in that time. Don't worry Lily. You'll see me at the end of this week. I know you need a friend and a person to talk to, so I'll try my best to be there for you._

_I got to go now,_

_Harry…_

Lily couldn't help but smile at how understand Harry was. They had only known each other for a little while, but she could not help but trust him completely. There was something about him that told her that he would sacrifice his life for her regardless if she told him not to.

However, there was also something suspicious about him. Like how he had just popped out of nowhere and claimed to be her cousin.

Though she did not doubt him one bit that he was somehow related, seeing how he definitely looked like a Potter, she trusted her instincts when it told her to trust him completely and that he held her best interests at heart.

Before she could even think more about her cousin, she was distracted by a familiar annoying shout.

"Hey Potter! Like the badges I made?" sneered Malfoy as he had gotten in front of her before Potions and had flashed a golden badge that said, 'Support **CEDRIC DIGGORY**, the **REAL** Hogwarts Champion!'

Lily fought the urge to strangle the little blond ferret as she was already in a bad mood from the cold shoulder Professor Sprout had given her. Today was Friday, the last day of class and the end of the week. She did want to put up with Malfoy right now.

"That's not all it does Potter, look!" said Malfoy loudly as he had press the bad into his chest and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green: **POTTER STINKS**!

The Slytherins all howled with laughter. Each of them followed their leader like a pack of dogs and all of their badges mirrored the blonde.

At the corner of Lily's eyes, she noticed that Hermione and Ron deliberating ignoring the preceding.

Lily couldn't help but sigh sadly at how life sucked for her as the Slytherins had continued to laugh.

Not wanting to get in trouble, she said nothing to the howling Slytherins. She did not want to draw any more attention by getting into a fight with Malfoy.

Lily was surprised when a sudden voice had spoke into her mind.

"**Hey Lily, how are you?"**

"**Harry!"** Lily said out loud in her mind in surprise. She was grateful that Harry was always there at the corner of her mind should she ever need someone to talk to.

"**Oww…"** groaned Harry. **"There's no need to yell."** A mental image of Harry grabbing his head in pain was sent to her.

"**Sorry,"** Lily thought apologetically. **"Hey, I thought you were busy?"**

"**I was, but I'm finish. All I got to do now is to look for a home here in Hogsmeade. At the moment, I just left the Leaky Cauldron. I'm currently staying at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Since I'm sitting alone and just drinking butterbeer, I thought about mind whispering to you and see how you are doing."**

Lily could only send an emotion of excitement at the thought of him being able to live in Hogsmeade so she could visit him during Hogsmeade weekends or possibly, she would be able to sneak out at night to visit him.

Before she could say anything about him moving into Hogsmeade, Snape had appeared and had all shooed them inside his classroom.

"**Severus Snape, the huge overgrown bat that you had kept writing about?"** Harry asked in confirmation when he had heard Lily said in her mind, Snape.

Lily could only giggle at his words as she had mentioned how awful Snape was to her in her letter to him and the conversation they had the night they met.

"Potter!" roared Snape, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Is there something funny?"

"No sir," Lily said quietly. She couldn't help but picture him being eaten by Hagrid's pet spiders, which had cause Harry to laugh in her mind.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not telling me," Snape sneered as his Slytherins were chuckling at her and flashing their badges.

Lily could only grit her teeth.

"**Say Harry, you might have to close the link, I need to concentrate for Potions," **thought Lily.

Harry had only protested.

"**You know, if this was a few years ago, I would of told you I wouldn't be able to help you in Potions, but I'm pretty good with Potions now. Want me to help you?"** Harry offered.

Lily had only gratefully accepted as she had opened some of her senses to him, hearing and a complete vision through her eyes.

Right when Potions was about to start and Harry was going to help Lily show the greasy Death Eater up, there was a knock on the dungeon door and in came Colin Creevey.

Harry could only groan inwardly as he remembered what was going to happen. He knew exactly what day this was and what was going to happen.

"What is it Mr. Creevey?" hissed Snape, looking at the small Gryffindor threateningly.

"Please sir," Creevey had whimpered pathetically as the Slytherins had sniggered. "I'm supposed to take Lily Potter upstairs."

Snape had only sneered.

"Ms. Potter, it seems like your boyfriend needs you outside for an emergency." Snape said in amusement for everyone in the Potions room.

The Slytherins had burst into laughter at this and Lily was left flushing red with anger.

"**Lily, give me control of your voice and body!"** demanded Harry as he couldn't help but want to take a jab off Snape.

Lily didn't know what Harry meant, but she had only gladly relented not knowing how to.

For Harry, all he needed was her permission, because she (Harry) had stood up from her seat without her permission.

"I think you have been misinformed _Professor_," Lily (Harry) said the word 'Professor' mockingly. "But Colin is not my boyfriend. I sorry to hear that you are in need of a woman and you can't help but tease your students because your hair is so greasy, I'm sorry, I meant you are as handsome as Mrs. Norris. Maybe if you actually wash your hair, you might actually get a girlfriend, but I doubt anyone would be interest in _you_ Snivellus." Lily (Harry) hissed coldly as everyone in the Potions Laboratory had gone silent at her words.

For the first time ever, Snape had actually looked shock and speechless. His faced had showed many different emotions, the only one many could identify, was clearly anger. His hand was twitching as it was approaching his wand.

"I dare you to pull your wand and hex me Professor," Lily smirked icily in a way which was not like her self. "Once you utter a single spell or even think about using Legimency, I swear, I will have you fired and reported to the Board of Governors so fast, your head would be spinning and even Headmaster Dumbledore would not be able to get you out of Azkaban." She said as she had wordless flicked her wrist and all of her things had gone into her side pack. As she was stepping out of the Potions classroom, she spoke to the shocked and angry looking Professor.

"Maybe, they might even give you a Dementors kiss if I tell them to take a look at your forearm." Lily (Harry) sneered coldly.

Grabbing Creevey by his arm, she pulled him gently out of the Potions classroom, but not without slamming the door loudly, leaving a silent classroom behind.

An instant later, Harry had let go of his control on Lily who was shocked at what Harry had done with her body.

Creevey, who was silent throughout the whole time, had burst into loud excitement as to what Lily had said to Snape.

"**Harry…" **she said in shock.

For a moment, Harry thought the red head was going to be angry at him for what he had done, but he was surprised when Lily had burst into laughter both outwardly and inwardly.

"**Oh Harry, that was so cool! I would never have the courage to do something like that to Snape!"** Lily said in her mind as her laughter had died down.

Harry had only chuckle mentally, but had somber himself. What he did just now, he was sure it would affect Lily's future here at Hogwarts. He cursed himself inwardly for losing his temper. No doubt Snape's hatred toward Lily would increase ten-fold.

"**Sorry Lily," **said Harry, apologetically. **"I just got a bit angry seeing how he was clearly biased toward you and I couldn't help but feel protective over you."**

Lily had only sent a mental image of a smile in return. It felt nice having a family member being protective over you. Sure, she had been protected before by her friends and Mrs. Weasley, but Harry's protection was different. He was a blood relative that cared about her. She had never experience the feeling of having a family member being protective of her before.

"**It's okay Harry, but I have some questions. What is Legimency and what did you mean by having Snape being kiss by a Dementor if the Ministry had a look at his forearm?"**

Harry, knowing that Lily deserve to know, decided to tell her. He knew if he kept her in the dark, he was no better then Dumbledore, the manipulating bastard. He was already eventually planning to tell Lily who he truly was, but not until things calmed down in her current life.

Clearing his throat through their mental link, he had sent an image of himself, wearing Professor like robes. When he had spoken, he had spoken in a way teacher would speak to a student.

"**Legimency: is the art of wandlessly mind and memory reading. It is considered a Dark Art in the Wizard World because it can be used to invade people's mind,"** said Harry as he felt Lily had shifted surprised through their link. **"The most direct way to perform Legimency, which is use mainly to forcefully rape someone's mind, is by using a wand and saying the incantation. However, to perform it discreetly without anyone knowing… is by looking into a person's eyes and initiating your mind and will to read your eyes. I do not know if he has ever used it on you, but I have a feeling that he does. Tell me Lily,"** Harry said calmly. **"Whenever he stares into your eyes, do you ever get the feeling that he is looking deep down into your soul or when you have a feeling he knows what you are thinking?"**

Lily, who was shocking to hear that there was an ability to read people's mind by just looking into their eyes, could only nod speechless. There were a few dozen of times when she had felt the feeling that Harry had just described, one knowingly, was when she was to distract Snape one day during their 2nd year so that Hermione could sneak into his private quarters and steal some ingredients for Polyjuice potion.

"**I see,"** Harry said as he was reading her thoughts when she was remembering about several memories. **"He has been using Legimency on you Lily, which I should remind you that it _is_ considered illegal. For Snape, if he is caught, he would most likely be sent to Azkaban for several years for performing that on an underage student. There's a chance he might even get a Dementors kiss as he was performing it on you, the heroine of the Wizard World."**

Lily did not even care about Snape getting in trouble. She was more worried about this new magic called Legimency.

"**Harry! But… but… is there a way I can block him out of mind? I don't want him to read my mind!" **said Lily, about to go hysteric as Colin Creevey was leading her to an unknown room.

"**Don't worry Lily,"** Harry spoke comfortingly.** "There are ways to block Legimency. I'll help you build up defenses for it."**

Lily had only nod depressingly as she couldn't help but feel dirty at the thought of Snape being able to read her mind and sort through her memories.

"Good luck!" An excited Colin had said as he had stopped in front of a door.

Lily, who was confused at what was going on, had only gone inside the room.

Harry on the other hand, had only sat back and watched from Lily's eyes at the preceding. He did not want to reveal too much information as to say the reason why she was in here was because of the Daily Prophet or she might become slightly suspicious at how he knew these things. He was thankful that the upcoming conversation about Snape's forearm was shoved away as she had approached her destination.

Entering the room, Lily was surprised to see some familiar faces and some unfamiliar face. One face, she couldn't help but blush slightly as she had developed a slightly crush on him last year…

Cedric Diggory…

Harry, who was feeling these odd emotions, could only burst into laughter, embarrassing the crap out of her.

Oddly, Harry didn't know why, he felt slight jealous that Lily liked Cedric.

"**Oh, leave me alone Harry!"** Lily thought embarrassed. **"Shouldn't your magic be running low since we've been communicating for a while?"**

Harry had only sent a mental image of him shaking his head.

"**My magic reserves is incredibly huge my dear cousin,"** Harry had said in a mocking voice. **"I can probably chat with you for another hour or so before I start feeling a flicker of exhaustion."** Harry lied smoothly as he could probably chat with her for the rest of the day as he was currently at Hogsmeade and he had an enormous magic reserve.

Reason why he said only a hour, was he was planning on making a excuse that he would have to stop chatting with her later so he could have enough strength to go house shopping.

Inwardly, he found it funny when he had arrived in Hogsmeade a while ago… people were simply speechless when they saw him. He looked like a carbon copy of James Potter, except that he looked a _lot_ more handsome and he had green eyes.

If Hermione or Ginny was around, he was pretty sure they would say that he was acting quite modest today about his looks.

Lily however, was not paying attention to Harry. She was busy being mobbed by Rita Skeeter, the well known Daily Reporter cow.

While Rita was trying to drag information out of Lily, Harry was thinking hard about the bug Animagus. He did not want Lily to go over the same crap he had to go through, so he decided he would have to 'shaken' up the Animagus a bit after the 'interview' she had with _his_ Lily.

He was so engrossed at the thought of scaring the Animagus, he did not notice that he had considered Lily, _his_.

**(((o)))**

Later, when Harry had broke contact with Lily, who was in the middle of ranting about how that blonde Veela was pulling the moves on Cedric, he had followed Rita to her apartment where she was going to get something before heading to the Daily Prophet to publish her 'scoop.'

It didn't take long, as Harry had shaken the witch up a lot as he had changed his eye color and his appearance slightly to make himself look like James Potter. He had scared the witch up very badly as he had threaten her to reveal her Animagus form to the entire Wizard World. No doubt every Wizard and Witch in the Wizard World would try their best to kill every bug they see. Hopefully, they might even accidentally kill her as she is in her bug form. He told her, should he hear about his daughter ever being badmouthed in the Daily Prophet, he would make double sure he would make her life a living hell and the Ministry would be notified of her illegal Animagus form since she had made many enemies in the Ministry.

Not to mention, he would haunt her till the end of her days, never leaving her a moment of peace…

Plus, he would make sure she would be placed under a Dementors watch, for all eternity.

He left a hysteric and crying Rita Skeeter behind as had flashed his father's brown eyes into red and had scared her even more by melting into the shadows, making sure the last thing she saw, was his cold threatening red eyes.

**Meanwhile…**

While Harry was dealing with Rita Skeeter, or more like after dealing with the pathetic witch in which Lily did not know anything of, Lily was having her own problems as Dumbledore had called her to his office about the disrespect she showed to the Potions Professor.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Lily said avoiding the Headmaster's eyes. Harry had told her he heard from his guardian that the Headmaster used Legimency to read a person's mind and she had not doubt it one bit when she remember the feeling of him 'reading' her during the night her name was picked out of the Goblet of Fire.

Though Harry told her that she was temporary safe as his mind link spell that was connected to her would prevent any penetration, she was still weary of the old man, in which Harry called him.

"Good afternoon Lily and yes, I wanted to see you." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Would you like a Lemon Drop?" He asked first.

Lily had only shaken her head. Another thing, Harry had told her that his guardian had warned him about the Headmaster lacing his candy with cheering and truth serum so that the applicant would not expect anything as he or she was feeling cheerful and happy to reveal anything.

"Very well Lily," Dumbledore had softly said as his twinkle had dimmed at her negative reply. Usually, she would happily accept candy from the Headmaster. "I was informed a while ago from Professor Snape that you had deliberately insulted him and had mocked him. Is this true?"

"**Harry!" **Lily said in panicky. **"I need help! The Headmaster is confronting me!"**

"**Give me temporary control,"** said Harry as he had shifted his magic to be drain instead of Lily's. From what he observe, Lily would be drain in five to ten minutes should she continue to open the link as she was hungry and not fully energized. So he decided he would take the draining experience.

"**What did you just do?"** questioned Lily as she had felt her magic being shifted around.

"**I'm letting my magic being drained instead of yours,"** said Harry as the distance between the two was quite far at the moment. **"You're hungry and tired at the moment. You won't be able to keep the link up for at most five to ten minutes, so I'll let my magic be drained."**

"I don't deny it Professor," Lily (Harry) said as he had looked to the man in the eye.

Lily (Harry) was immediately hit with a discreet feeling of Legimency in which Harry had gladly fed it false information and feelings.

"I'm disappointed in you Lily," the Headmaster said looking at the child in front of him truly disappointed.

"As I am with you and Professor Snape Headmaster," Lily (Harry) said coolly as Dumbledore looked surprise at Lily's sharp tone.

The Headmaster was not the only person surprised. The Portraits and Lily herself was shocked at Lily (Harry) cold voice.

"I am disappointed to hear that Hogwart's own Headmaster and his employees would use Legimency on poor defenseless students. You do know that is considered an illegal act Headmaster?" Lily (Harry) had said as he had immediately erected Occulmency barriers which had shocked the Headmaster.

"**Harry, what are you doing!"** Lily shouted through their mental link. She was tempted to eject Harry from using her body as she was the host. She learned all of this from Harry.

"**I'm setting him straight. I won't let him use the guilt trip on you or let Professor Snape get away with things. If he does not start doing things fair, the best way to set him straight is to threaten him. As sadly as I have to resort to this as the Headmaster had helped you and get you out of trouble in the past, it's time he should stop favoring you Lily or you will soon turn into Malfoy, the person who you hate most in the world."**

Lily was only speechless from her cousin's words and how right he was. For the past three years, she was pretty sure she should have been expelled at some point, but the thought of being favored like how Snape treated Malfoy. She did not want to be favored.

It would simply mean that she was a hypocrite as the Headmaster had clearly favored her and Snape had obviously favored Malfoy when she had spoken how unfair it was to her friends.

"**You're… you're right,"** Lily said quietly as she thought things were going so fast for her at the moment. Ever since she had met Harry, her life was changing. She wasn't sure if it was for the better or not, but she decided she would be more cautious around Harry. Something definitely wasn't right about now.

She had always held the highest trust in Dumbledore, but being told that Dumbledore had read her minds at times, made her weary of him.

While Lily was in deep in thought, Harry, who was taking over her body and voice, was staring at a truly shocked Dumbledore.

"When did you learn Occulmency Lily?" Dumbledore said quietly as all motion in the office was still.

"Just recently Headmaster, I learned quickly that I have natural talent in that field as I was looking through the library trying to find out how could my name possibly be put into the Goblet of Fire. No Professor, I don't use Legimency on students. I'm afraid I have no talent on that field, just Occulmency. I'm not quite sure, but I think it's one of the talents that Voldemort had given me because of this scar," Lily (Harry) had said as she had flicked her red hair a bit showing her scar. "But back to the subject about your Potions Master, I'm tired at his oblivious hatred that he shows to me and the fact that you have done nothing to stop his obvious show of favoritism over his House."

"Lily…" Dumbledore said still speechless that he child in front of him knew Occulmency, not to mention, a natural. "I did not know anything of Snape favoring his house."

"I see," Lily (Harry) said coolly, knowing full well Dumbledore was lying. Dumbledore was claiming that for the past ten years Snape had been teaching, he had not known a thing? "I find that odd, as you are the Headmaster and I have been hearing things that nothing is able to sneak under you. I wonder what the Board of Governors would say when I, The Girl Who Lived would tell them that the Headmaster of Hogwarts has hired a biased Potions Master that has ruined many promise futures of Hogwarts because he has simply favored his own house and detested the other three without no idea as to why. Please don't tell me you do not know of Professor Snape favoring his own house, I am not _that_ ignorant."

Dumbledore had only blinked at the cool tone in his student's voice. It was down right hostile…

"Lily, you are dismissed. I will handle this matter and look through it more thoroughly." He said needing to clear his mind at Lily Potter's sudden hostile display and her natural talent ability in Occulmency. "As for punishment for back talking to your Potions teacher, twenty-five points from Gryffindor."

Lily (Harry) had only nodded as she had turned to leave, but as she was about to step out, she left an undying threat behind.

"**You know Professor… I heard from the guest students from Beauxbatons that their school is quite nice. I might try and transfer there since this school is obviously not fair and I seemed to be in danger every year."** Lily (Harry) had said in broken French as he knew Dumbledore knew French.

She closed the door without another word as Dumbledore was left surprised yet again.

Relenting control, Harry was immediately given a huge berating from Lily and several questions were issued from his conversation with Dumbledore.

"**Okay Harry, everything is simply going to fast for me here,"** she said seriously through her mind link as she couldn't help but lean against the wall in exhaustion. **"The Tri-Wizard Tournament, me being chosen as Champion, my friends betraying me, you appearing, Snape, the Headmaster, and just witnessing myself tell off Snape and the Headmaster at once. This is all going so fast, I can't… there are so many things I don't understand and so many things I don't want…"** Lily said, not being able to control the tears about to come out of her eyes.

Harry, who was silent through the mind link, could only feel sad to the red head. He knew the time to tell Lily the truth of who he was and what was going on had come. He really did not want to tell her the truth so soon and until things had finally calmed down, but he didn't have a choice now. She was so confused, distraught, lost, and unsure of what to do. He did not blame her for crying. She was chosen as the 4th Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, her friends had abandon her, she, discovering that her most hated teacher and favorite teacher was able to read her thoughts and mind, and lastly, she meeting her last family, him.

He really did not want to hide anything from her, but consider putting himself in her current position… he did not want anything hidden from him either. It was fair game, as Lily deserved to know who he his truly identity was, not just lies. He did not want to be hypocrite.

"**Lily, I think I'm going to have to explain everything to you. Maybe then, it will ease your mind." **said Harry softly through there mind link as he sent her a warm magic of calm and comfort. **"Tonight, please meet me in the Shrieking Shack under your invisibility cloak. Make sure you bring your Marauder's Map."**

Lily had only nodded, but inwardly, she was surprised he knew about the Marauder's Map and about her in possession of having invisibility cloak when she had never even mentioned it to him even though she had told him about her adventures at Hogwarts. There were some things she had wanted to keep a secret for herself. She immediately began to wonder what Harry had wanted to tell her, but Harry had not told her when she had begged him to tell her then.

**End of Chapter 2**

**(1) **Reasons why Harry knows where their mansion and their bases are located, is because in his old dimension, the Order of the Phoenix and him had attacked and looted all of their homes in search of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They had taken the war to their doorstep instead of waiting when Dumbledore was leading them.


	3. Ch3 Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I doubt Rowling would be writing Fanfiction when she could produce her stories in books.**

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. I really don't have much time lately and I'm doing the best I can.**

**Chapter 3: Darkness**

Lily couldn't help but feel embarrassed and angry at how everyone was cheering her on as she was walking back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

News had quickly spread like wildfire throughout Hogwarts when it came to her (Harry) confrontation with the greasy Potions Professor.

She couldn't believe how people were once angry and jealous at her, were suddenly giving her praise at what she (Harry) had done.

'Bloody hell, everyone here makes me sick! At one point, they are whispering behind my back, the next, they are all praising me because I told Snape off,' thought Lily as she had ignored the glares the Slytherins had sent her. She had just fingered her wand darkly which had caused them to look away.

She had to thank Harry later about how to intimidate people into leaving her alone. Though she did not know how Harry had did it and he had only given her a few tips, she had wanted to make herself look dangerous cold when she was glaring at Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore. She was currently using the imitation copy trick of Harry's. Her (Harry) look had shaken the bravest of men, Snape and the Headmaster of Hogwarts on where they were standing and sitting. Oh, she couldn't help but wait to see Harry again and ask him to show her how to properly scare people who annoyed her.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about and if he can explain what is happening around me." Lily said to herself as she had entered the Gryffindor Common room which was full of people.

There was a silent pause as everyone was staring at her and then there was an explosion of chatter and applause.

Not wanting to put up with her house or the twins who were asking her for details on what made her explode on Snape. Lily had excused herself from everyone and gone up the girl's dormitory.

"Lily," Hermione had said sternly when she noticed her best friend had entered the room and was heading straight to her bed.

"What?" Lily said emotionlessly. Inside, she was happy to hear her friend was acknowledging her again. She hoped the reason why Hermione called her name was to make up.

"I can't believe you had said that to Professor Snape! How could you? He's your teacher!"

Lily couldn't help but flinch at how her friend was scolding her. How dare she try to scold her? Who was she to say that to her when she wasn't even a teacher!

"And who are you to scold me Granger?" hissed Lily as she couldn't help but glare at the bushy hair girl she had once called best friend. "You're not my teacher and I have already been scolded by the Headmaster, so shut your trap and mind your own business you backstabber. You are not my friend so you have no right to even say that to me."

Hermione had immediately frozen up at the red head's words. She had only murmur an apology and walked out their shared dormitory with a hurt expression on her face.

Lily had only shaken her head at her former friend's retreating back. What the hell was Hermione acting hurt for? She was the one that pushed her away and had friends like Ginny and Ron to turn to while she had no one. If Hermione was trying to become friends again by scolding her, well their friendship was not going to be reconciled anytime soon.

"Prats," Lily said not really meaning it. She really did miss her friends.

**Elsewhere with Harry…**

Harry had cloaked himself with a hood and was walking down the dark alleyway of Knockturn Alley.

Since he was going to have to reveal who he truly was to Lily, it was best he showed her his memories under a Pensieve and under Truth Serum.

To do both of that, he would have to do some illegal shopping in Knockturn Alley. First, he was going to have to find the most recommended place, by going into the darkest bars in Knockturn Alley for information. Just to be safe, he had wiped all scent of himself and had put up a ward around him to make sure no one could see who he was under his cloak or be able to track him.

Entering one of the darker bars in Knockturn Alley, Harry was not surprised to see that there were some Vampires and Werewolves sitting at the tables in broad daylight. He ignored the stares and looks that were aimed at him as he made his way to the counter.

Before he could even approach the bar, he was stopped by a looking familiar werewolf…

The Werewolf who had bitten Remus when he was a child…

Fenrir…

"Hold it, what brings you here to this bar wizard? I do not recognize your scent and I have been indeed known every wizard and witch that has entered this shop." The yellow eye man said wolfishly.

Harry's only reply to the leader of the Werewolves was a murmur of his voice.

"Crucio!"

The Leader of the Werewolves was immediately on the ground screaming. His scream had immediately caused the Werewolves in the bar to stand up, but everyone in the bar was immediately petrified on the spot with a wave of his hand.

"Stay down," Harry had hissed out in a dark cold voice. Inwardly, he knew he should kill the Werewolf right now, for all the wrong doings he did in the future, but now was not the time to attract the Ministry's attention.

Deciding he should strike fear into the Werewolf in which many were afraid of, Harry had waved his wand one more time and in a burst of black darkness, a huge Python out of nowhere had appeared surrounding the wizard and the shaken Werewolf. It was at most 14 feet long and ten inches wide, taken up a lot of space inside the bar.

"**Scare the Werewolf,"** Harry said in Parseltongue, which had scared the shit out of everyone. They all began to look at him in fear, thinking that he was possibly You-Know-Who.

The huge Python had hissed menacingly to the down Werewolf as it had clucked its teeth together near his head.

"P-please… w-wait," said the Werewolf in fear. "Don't kill me."

Everyone was taken back at the sight of seeing the fearless Fenrir was pleading someone to not kill him.

Hissing in Parseltongue to tell the Python to stop scaring the Werewolf, Harry threw a glance at the Vampires, Werewolves, and Wizards that were all watching him in fear.

"I am in quite of a hurry and I am in need for information. Where is a recommended shop if you want to find Veritaserum and a Penseive?"

Nobody answered him…

"Answer me!" Harry hissed angrily as he had snapped his fingers together and every person in the bar had felt the insides of their body going on fire. At the same time, he had released his fear aura, causing everyone to look at him as if he was the Devil himself.

"W-Wait!" said a female Vampire who was screaming whimpering in pain.

Stopping the spell from hurting them, Harry let all of them shiver in fear at him. He did not lift the fear aura that was placed around him. It was not everyday you see a Wizard walk in a bar and had put numerous of Werewolves and Vampires under a spell Wandlessly, not to mention, put Fenrir, the leader of the Werewolves on the ground pleading to not kill him.

"Down the Alley, several buildings down, take a left at the brown looking building. Go straight down till you see a shop called Wizardry Accessories," whimpered the female Vampire.

Harry could only smirk as he had nodded.

"If I go there, I will find Veritaserum and a Penseive?"

"Y-yes," another Vampire who was on the ground near a Werewolf. "There you can find what you want."

"I see, however, should I find that the shop I am going to does not contain what I am looking for, I will hunt every single one of you down. Do not attempt to fool me. I never forget the scent of Vampires or Werewolves, not to mention, the magic aura of any Wizard or Witch."

Funny enough as it was, everyone in the shop had nodded as one and some had even gulped. They had no doubt that he probably could chase all of them down.

Without another word, Harry had dispelled his aura and left the bar, but not without waving his hand the Python that was staring menacingly at Fenrir hungrily. The gigantic Python had immediately vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Next time Fenrir, don't approach a Wizard you don't know. It might be the death of you and your kind one day." Harry said laughing so darkly, it had sent shivers down everyone's spine, including the long living Vampires. "Also, if I hear you attack another child and turning them into a Werewolf, I'll make sure you will be swimming in your own puddle of blood."

Outside, when Harry was sure none of them would dare follow him, he couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the looks of fear that was sent his way.

Harry couldn't help but admit it, but Voldemort had a scary voice. The one he was using was an imitation of Voldemort's he saw in one of his visions. It would scare the living daylights out of anyone that would dare approach him with the combination of his fear aura.

He knew what he had just done in the bar would start numerous of whispers and windmills about a Parselmouth in Diagon Alley, which would probably catch the attention of Voldemort's Death Eaters, the Ministry, and most likely, Dumbledore. However, as long as he stayed out of Knockturn Alley after today, he would probably be safe as people would most likely have no idea who he was.

Following the directions in which he was led to… Harry couldn't help but smirk at the memory of everyone staring at him in fear.

Harry had no thoughts in thinking of returning back to his universe in which everyone was cheering at him, staring at him, glaring at him, or maybe looking at him in fear. He was actually happy in this universe. As long as no one recognize him as The Boy Who Lived, who was he to complain? He could wander around the country side in happiness without Order members, Dark Wizards, or Ministry Aurors following him.

Providing if Lily does not spill the beans on him, then everything was okay!

"Excuse me," Harry said coolly as he had entered the shop that was recommended. "I am in need of some Veritaserum and if you have one, a Penseive. Money is of no consequence." Harry said smoothly as he had pulled a huge bag of money out.

Like all greedy dark wizards, his eyes had widened at the sight of so much money, but had looked at him cautiously.

"You work for the Ministry?" He asked carefully.

Harry's only response to the old man was his aura of fear and his green eyes under his robes shined bright red, had sent the man in a state of shock and whimpering.

"Does that answer your question?" Harry whispered menacingly. The anger on his face tripled.

The man had only nodded furiously in fear.

"Please… please, I'll do anything you want!" The man said beginning to cry.

Harry, using his Legimency on the man, knew that he had shaken the man up pretty badly. As proof, his hands were trembling wildly as he had nodded to him to follow him.

**Later that evening…**

Right when Lily was about to go meet up with Harry, she was stopped halfway from leaving the girl's dormitory when a familiar looking Owl carrying a letter had come in through her window…

It was the same Owl she had used when she had Owl her godfather Sirius!

_Lily,_

_I can't say everything I would like to in this letter. It's too risky in case the letter is intercepted. We need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one O'clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?_

_I know better then anyone that you can look after yourself and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody, I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try if they are risking themselves face to face with Dumbledore._

_Be on the watch Lily, I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as you can._

_Sirius_

Lily could only smile at the possibly of seeing her godfather again.

Shaking her head at the possibly of seeing her godfather, she got up to go see Harry. Hiding her letter from Sirius away, she had thrown her Invisibility cloak over herself and activated the Marauder's Map.

"I wonder what Harry is going to reveal to me," said Lily as she had walked the girl dormitory and to her destination.

**(((o)))**

"Harry?" a shivering Lily had said as she had managed to freeze the Willow tree a while ago. She had just finish passing through the underground tunnel which led to the Shrieking shack that was built for her former Professor, Remus Lupin. She wished she had brought a sweater as she was slightly cold.

Looking around the room that built for Remus, Lily had begun to hear faint beautiful music being played somewhere up the stairs which led to the upper floor of the Shrieking shack.

As she made her way up the stairs, she was able to listen to the music playing more clearly as she recognized the instrument being played was a flute.

Lily couldn't help but think the music being played sounded so beautiful and yet, so sad. It nearly broke her heart as the she approached the room where the music was coming from.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see not a filthy looking room, but a very clean one with a fireplace roaring, making the room very warm and comfortable. Inside the room, sitting by the window, was a handsome looking Harry who had his back against the window edge and playing a silver blue metal flute.

"I've been waiting for you Lily," said Harry as he had stopped playing.

"The song you played was beautiful," Lily said softly as she couldn't help but stare at the instrument in his hands. "I didn't know you played."

Harry, smiling at the red head, could only say in a sad voice, "Thank you, I play whenever I am mourning or remembering about my dark past."

Lily had only nodded silently not understanding the meaning of his dark past, as Harry had waved his hand for her to sit down by the fireplace where there were two sofas sitting opposite of each other, with a small table in between. She noticed that on the table, there was a strange looking bowl with runes on it.

"First off, I want to ask you, do you know what this is?" He said pointing to the bowl that was engraved with runes. Inside of the bowl, there was a bunch of milky white liquid. Seeing that she not know what the object was, Harry had explained to her softly. "This is a Pensieve. It allows you to put memories inside and gives you a chance to review memories such as so, give me your hand. They say it is better for you to experience what you see, instead of being explained."

Lily, not sure what he was talking about, had only accepted his hand warmly.

She was surprised when Harry had pressed one of the runes and there was a flash of white light in front of them.

Before she knew it, she was plunged into the Pensieve with her cousin in hand.

**End of Chapter 3**

**- I got a few complaints about this story being disgusting. You know, if you don't like it, you're not forced to read it you know? Usually, if I don't like a story, most of the time I just quit reading and search for another one. I appreciate criticism, but to just e-mail me and claim my stories is stupid without any particular reason is quite ignorant and pointless. In case you are wondering, I'm starting a whole different scenario for Harry, not the same usual stories that everyone does. I'm trying to be unique here:P**

**-I'm working on the latest Chapter of a New Life now, but it's currently 1/3 done. So please be patient with me.**

**Thanks everyone for reading my latest story! Please Review if you can. I would appreciate it!**

**Until we meet again everyone!**


	4. Ch4 Darkness II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I doubt Rowling would be writing Fanfiction when she could produce her stories in books.**

**A/N: I rushed this chapter, so please excuse me. Battle scene may seem cheesy, but I'm not a good battle fan fiction writer. I won't be updating a while after this by the way. I sort of lost my drive when it comes to Fanfiction. So expect any upcoming updates for any of my stories to take a long while.**

**Chapter 4: Darkness II**

When the light had disappeared, Lily was surprised to see herself not in the room that she was in a moment ago, but what looked like a ruins of a mansion or a castle.

"Potter," A cold voice that had sent shivers down Lily's spine had said. Turning around quickly, she was shocked beyond surprise of what was standing before. What looked like a man like snake in robes with his wand out and before him stood a familiar looking Harry Potter! "You will pay for what you have done to me!" The red eye snake man said angrily.

Lily couldn't help but shiver as she watched the red eye snake man speak. She knew she should know who he was, but could not explain who it was.

"Voldemort," Pensieve Harry had said coldly. Lily, who was watching couldn't help but gasp that the red eye snake man in front of her was actually Voldemort! Somewhere in her mind, she was a bit confused at what was going on. When did Harry ever meet Voldemort? "And you will pay dearly for what you have done to me. You killed my parents, my friends, and comrades. Something like that is unforgivable even by my eyes."

"I agree," said the Dark Lord. "For destroying my army and my inner-circle, you will die today Potter. You and your family has been a nuisance to me for to long. It is time the Potter line ends today."

Lily stared and gaped.

Harry, who had his wand out against the Dark Lord, was not shivering in fear like most wizards in front of Voldemort. She was even more confused as to what was going on. What did Voldemort mean that it was time the Potter line ended with just him? By the looks of things, Harry looked to be twenty-one years old, maybe twenty possibly. He didn't look a single bit of what she saw moments ago, his eighteen-year-old self.

Then, that was when she gasped. Harry had a familiar looking lightening bolt scar on his forehead like she had on hers.

Before she could voice it to the Harry that was standing next to her, both Pensieve Wizards: Harry and the Dark Lord had charged each other, both wielding their wands like swords. There wands, leaving trails of bright light behind as they was dueling furiously with each other.

She couldn't believe how fast and amazing the duel before her was. Just when she thought she was good in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the scene before her put her spirits down as she noticed how powerful her cousin seemed to be for the next ten minutes he was dueling with the Dark Lord. Voldemort, expected to use the Dark Arts, did not surprise her as he was of course, a Dark Lord. Harry on the other hand, he was using a mixture of all kinds of combat. Light magic, Dark magic, Muggle fighting, and to her surprise, Harry was now apparating and using a sword all at once, causing the Dark Lord to hesitate at the style of apparating and fighting all at once. Every apparition he made, it was quiet, which made you uncertain where he would appear next.

It was clear to her that the Dark Lord was losing and Harry was clearly winning…

Lily began to wonder, though it was clear Voldemort was losing, why didn't he apparate out if Harry could apparate back and forth like nothing?

The answer to her question was answered when Voldemort spoke in a dark voice.

"Magnificent," hissed Voldemort. "You're strong Potter, who would have thought you of all people would dabble in the Dark Arts or be capable of apparating through apparition wards?"

Harry's only reply to the Dark Lord was his eyes turning red like him and unsheathing the familiar looking sword of Gryffindor.

"You shall die painfully for the pain you cause Riddle," Harry hissed menacingly as he had sheathed his wand back to his holster to the surprise of everyone on the battlefield including Voldemort, and had Wandlessly created a whip of black fire that had strangle the Dark Lord in surprise.

"Wandless magic…" The Dark Lord said trembling in slight fear, while trying to hide his uneasiness. The boy before him was way stronger then he ever thought. Every spell he through, the boy knew how to counter it and would strike back with equal Dark spells, maybe even some Light spells in the mix. To possess even the Art of Wandless magic made him think dueling Harry Potter was not a smart thing to do. The boy would was no doubt be unpredictable in a duel. Binding spells and locking charms would be worthless in a fight against him if he could lift the spells if he didn't need a wand to fight. Dumbledore was only able to small Wandless magic for trivial things, but the boy in front of him could clearly use it for combat.

"Of course, nothing is normal around me Heir of Slytherin," Harry said not bothered that Voldemort had dismissed the black fire whip around his neck, but was on his knees breathing heavily as the whip had somewhat drained his energy and strength.

"What… what kind of spell was that?" He said stuttering for the first time in decades.

"Why should I tell you?" replied Harry. "You are about to die and there is no need for you to know. Oh, don't bother Riddle. I had already cast all kind of anti-transportation jinxes and spells here. You won't be leaving this battle field alive."

Harry's statement had put Voldemort glaring at the messy hair boy, but Harry seemed nonplus of the glare. Harry had an air of pure confidence that showed that he was not going to let him leave the battle field alive.

"It is over," Harry hissed softly as he had wandlessly body-blinded the Dark Lord before him. Just to make sure he could not move, Harry had soundlessly apparated in front of him before he could react and cut off his wrists.

Voldemort had out a horrifying scream as Harry had emotionlessly swung his sword again, which had cut off the Dark Lord's wand arm off.

"Even if I fall today Potter, I will still live! I have already obtained Immortality." Voldemort hissed darkly as everyone who was watching the duel had gasp.

Harry had cut everyone by surprise when he had let out a genuine loud laugh.

"Do you mean the Horcruxes? Don't be so stupid, I'm surprised you did not realize it yourself the moment I had killed Nagini," Harry said chuckling as the dark lord had tried to move, but the body bind on him was to strong. "Oh yes, you know what I am talking about don't you? Yes, I have destroyed all of your Horcruxes. The Ring of Slytherin, your diary, the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the Crown of Rowena Ravenclaw, the Crest of Gryffindor, the Necklace of Salazar Slytherin, and of course, your pet Nagini."

Voldemort gave a look of horror and surprise at this information, he couldn't even say a word as Harry had blurred in front of him again.

A moment later, Voldemort's head had slid off his neck and a fountain of black blood had erupted from his neck, soaking Harry's battle robes with his blood.

And then, the Pensieve memory had been lifted.

Lily was left staring at a sad looking Harry sitting in front of her.

"You have questions, but they will have to wait as I need to tell you to stay silent." Harry replied right away when the two had come back to the world of the living.

Lily took noticed that five minutes had passed as she had watched that memory. It did not surprise her. The battle she saw with Harry and Voldemort felt like days and she was still in shock and awed at the teenager who was sitting in front of her.

"I Harry James Potter, swear on my magic and life that whatever I will say to you today Lily, will be the truth and nothing but the truth."

Seeing Lily's look of horror that he was using a Wizard's Oath, he quickly began to speak.

"Pensieves memories, cannot be duped or be false. It is always genuine. What you just saw Lily, was a battle that took place possibly two years ago at Voldemort's primary base."

Seeing that Lily was anxious to ask a question, Harry decided to hurry up.

"Lily, I'm sorry," said Harry. "I really didn't mean to lie to you. I just wanted to protect you, but after seeing how you were close to losing it, I decided I should reveal to you who I really am and save you the trouble of having to wonder what in the world is going on around you. I will also tell you what is really going on with your life at this very moment."

Looking away for a moment, Harry turned his gaze toward the red head and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Lily, I am not your cousin. I am not even sure what you would call me, but I am a Potter," said Harry. "I am related to you, but at the same time, not related to you. You can actually say, if you were a born a guy, I would be that guy."

Lily immediately gave Harry a look that said she was lost and confused.

Shaking his head, Harry put one hand into his pocket and pulled out a vial of clear liquid.

"Do you know what this is?"

Lily shook her head in reply.

Harry was immediately left grumbling about the moment this was all over: he would make sure she would start studying more then Hermione, much to Lily's despair and horror.

"This is Veritaserum: The strongest Truth Serum in existence. Three drops of this and you would be force to reveal all of your secrets to whoever questions you for two hours. This potions, is restricted from outside Ministry use and any who is caught using it without proper authorization or permission from the person in question, will be put in Azkaban for eternity."

Lily couldn't help but gulp at the sound life stay in Azkaban.

"What are you doing with it then?" Lily asked fearfully, speaking for the first time since they watched the Pensieve.

"I'm going to use it on myself. It will help you to understand that I will not be able to lie to you when I tell you about everything, regardless if I made a Wizard's Oath." Harry said calmly. "Now, pay attention Lily. Please, whatever I am going to say, please don't hate me."

Without another word, he had corked the potion open had let the potion drip nine times onto his tongue.

"Originally, three drops will force me into telling anyone my darkest secrets," Harry explained seeing Lily's apprehensive look. "However, I have grown immunity to this Potion as I was fed Truth Serum daily so I can one day be immune to answer without anyone knowing that it will not affect me. So basically, it takes a lot more Veritaserum to take effect on me. Ten drops or half a bottle of Veritaserum will allow me to have some control for me to fight back some questions I do not want to be answered and twelve drops will turn break down any of my defenses. A whole vial will kill any person, including me."

Lily nodded fearfully at the thought of Harry dying in front of her.

"First off, let me explain to you what I am going to tell you. I am going to tell you who I really am and where I'm from. I will reveal to you how your name was put into the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that… oh, yes Lily, it has something to do with your dream over the summer with Voldemort."

Harry was surprised that Lily was taking this calmly, but he could see her hands were trembling as what he had just told her. He had just told her he lied to her and was now willing to tell her the truth.

"Who are you?" asked Lily as she had spoken before Harry could even begin his story.

"Harry James Potter," Harry said automatically.

Blinking, Harry had quickly spoken before she could.

"Lily, let me talk first, you will be able to ask your questions after I am done."

Lily, looking quite uncomfortable at what was to come and a bit uncertain, nodded.

"My name is Harry James Potter, the son of James and Lily Evans Potter. I am from an alternate dimension where you were born a boy and I am that boy. In my dimension, all these things have already come to past and from what you saw, I had managed to defeat Voldemort. Two years later, after traveling around the Eastern hemisphere, I was somehow sent to this alternate reality," replied Harry. "I have yet to figure out how I was sent here and when I do find out, I will tell you if you want to know."

"So, Voldemort is back in your dimension?" questioned Lily as her eyes showed panic. "What about mines?"

"Yes, he was back in _my_ dimension, but as you saw in my memory, he is nothing more then a dead memory," replied Harry. "As for your dimension, his rebirth will come and it involves the Tri-Wizard Tournament and mainly you, as an ingredient."

Lily could stare at Harry in shock.

"I am sorry Lily," Harry said softly. "When I told you I was an alternate version of you, but a male version, I was serious. Like you, I was raise by the Dursleys and neglected there, like you, I had discovered Sirius was innocent and that he was my godfather. Almost everything in this universe is the same as yours, with the exception of Ginny accompanying you to the Shrieking shack in your 3rd year. I was never friends with Ginny in my universe until my 6th Year. Nor did I ever meet my alternate female self in my 4th year. Also, though it pains me to say, as you are at the moment, lonely without any friends at Hogwarts because of jealously. I at least, had Hermione by my side."

Lily could only shed a few tears at the mention of her friends.

"So everything you told me before, was a lie?"

"Yes," Harry said softly as he noticed the girl was crying silently. "However, I decided to tell the truth as I really can't stand lying to you."

Lily began to cry.

Harry, knowing how emotional girls could be, he decided to hurry up and get into the important facts.

"When I brought to this dimension, I decided that instead of trying to find a way back home, I decided I would remain here and help you. Yes Lily, I will help you get rid of Voldemort, but I will also help prevent several future people close to you, from dying."

"Who?" Lily asked hesitantly as she had managed to wipe the tears away when Harry had conjured a box of tissue paper.

Knowing that he _could_ prevent himself from answering, but it would take a lot of Will power, desisted. He did not hesitate when it came to telling her, the red head deserved to know.

"Sirius is murdered later at the end of your 5th year, Dumbledore is murdered at the end of your 6th, and in mid 7th year, both Remus and someone who you should or now, never meet, would die. There are other important people that will die as they are important to me, but you will not meet them as I, no. Maybe both of us could prevent Voldemort from resurrecting and destroying the Wizard world in which mines, was almost completely destroyed."

Lily could only blink at his words.

"Sirius and Remus, dies? Harry, what happens with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione in your dimension?" Lily asked softly, her lips were trembling at the information that was being sent her way.

Shrugging, Harry told her.

"When Dumbledore dies at the end my 6th Year, all the Weasleys, except Percy and Ron, goes into hiding somewhere in America. Ron and Hermione was left helping me find a way to destroy Voldemort, but our working together did not last as long as I thought. Ron had turned Death Eater due to jealously and he had murdered Hermione when he discovered that she had no feelings for him, she had feelings only for me."

"What about Ginny, I find it hard that she would just let you take Ron and Hermione without her?" asked Lily as she was closer friends with Ginny, then Hermione. She knew Ginny best as they both had red head and sometimes act like they were sisters. She was angry to hear that Ron had turned Death Eater and had murdered her friend Hermione.

"Ginny, she had tried and begged me to let her go with us after my 6th year, but I had said no, as to protect her."

"Oh, I bet that riled her up," Lily said surprising Harry that she was amused at the situation and wasn't visibly angry at how he had lied to her about his cover story when he first came here.

"Actually Lily, she was not angry. She was quite understandable about it after we made love to each other on her brother's wedding," Harry said not bothered that he had just said he had made love to one of Lily's best friends. Lily was blushing bright red at Harry's words. "Oh, don't give me that look. As handsome as I am, I am not a player or a pervert. Both Ginny and I were in a relationship Lily. We both were teenagers and you may not know it, but it is quite difficult to control your hormones at that age. However, us two decided to hold our relationship back or I would have put Ginny in more danger then anyone else in the Wizard World." Harry said the last part quietly. "We promise each other, that once Voldemort was dead, we would be together again. Somehow, we were together again after my 7th year, her 6th year. So our promise did not really matter."

Lily did not have to hear Harry say he was madly in love with Ginny. Just by the look of his eyes, she knew he was really in love with her. Lily couldn't help but give a look of sympathy to her male alternate side.

As to what Harry did to Ginny, that was something what she would do to protect her friends. Push them away so that they would be out of danger.

"Several months later after Ron was discovered to be a Death Eater, I had managed to hunt down Ron with several other Death Eaters, including some of his inner circle. I was force to kill Ron in a duel. Luckily, he didn't tell Voldemort that we knew about his key points of immortality. Why didn't he, I do not know, but Ginny… when I told her I had killed Ron in a Death Eater raid, she had said some pretty awful stuff about how everything was my fault, my parent's death, Sirius, Hermione. This had force me to dissolve our relationship." Harry said quietly, not really wanting to talk about Ginny anymore. It was still a sore subject to him. "After Ron was killed, the rest of the Weasleys went into hiding from the Wizard World."

Lily was in a state of shock hearing Ginny would accuse Harry or possibly her in the future that she was responsible for something she had no control over.

"Now," Harry said clearing his throat and pushing all his depression to the side, Harry continued to speak in a clear voice. "As to why you are in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, like I said before, Voldemort will need you to be present so that he can resurrect himself."

"Wait a minute," Lily said a bit angry that Harry had just went straight to the stuff about Voldemort's plans. "Did you and Ginny get back together again after the war and who got married?"

"No," Harry said immediately looking like he really didn't want to talk about it. "Though she had tried to reconcile our relationship together again, I did not want to be near her again. Her words had hurt me a lot Lily. Though I had never told anyone, I was given nightmares for months because of her words. I had almost died a few times when I fought off a few Dementor attacks. I was that close to depression. As to who got married, it was Bill Weasley." He said not telling her that he married Fleur. Fleur, like many girls, didn't seem to be fond of the Half-Veela.

Lily sighed deeply at this, though she knew she shouldn't be happy, she was slightly happy to hear Harry was single now.

"Harry, when you said all the Weasleys went into hiding, what about Percy? You said something about with the exception of Percy and Ron?"

"Percy," growled out Harry. "He became a traitor to the Light side. He had willingly joined Voldemort for power and had become a spy as he had reconciled with his family after a huge fight. When I finally gotten stronger to match Voldemort in terms of power and skill. I had managed to discover that Percy and another was a traitor on our side. Since we were living in dark times, we wasted no time in torturing him for information and then executed him. I think that was one of the reasons on why Ron had turned Death Eater, besides jealously. It was because I uncovered his brother Percy turning traitor and killing his brother myself."

Lily gaped at the messy hair boy.

"Percy, joined Voldemort? I mean, I know he is ambitious and all, but a Weasley betrayed his own family?"

Harry could only shrug.

"Percy wanted power and money. He had insulted his father in their own home and had frowned upon everything his family believed in. He didn't trust me or Dumbledore when he said Voldemort was back and alive. He said Dumbledore was senile and I was an attention-seeking brat. If I hadn't say so myself, I say Percy was the perfect cover as no one would expect a Weasley to turn traitor."

Nodding that it made some sense, Lily asked the question that was running through her whole mind as Harry told her his story.

"I got another question, how did Sirius and Remus die? How did Dumbledore die? He's Dumbledore! I mean, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were scared of him in the first war!"

Harry could only give out a bitter laugh.

"Dumbledore? You make it sound like Dumbledore is invincible. No Lily, he is not. You can say, he was partly the reason why Sirius had died in my 5th year. Dumbledore thought it was best that I be treated like a child and hide secrets until I become an adult. I won't go into exact detail since it brings up bad memories, but let's say my hatred for Dumbledore and passion to kill Snape grew after my 5th year." Harry said looking a bit lost. "Sirius, he had died for me in my 5th year fighting a Death Eater, named Bellatrix Lestrange. She was Sirius cousin and Draco Malfoy's aunt and godmother."

Lily was speechless at hearing her godfather was killed by his own cousin. For some reason, she had a newfound hatred for the one named Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Anyhow, as for Remus, he died the day he got married to a person named Nymphadora Tonks, who is by the way, Sirius niece I think. She should be an Auror now. You would have probably loved her. She's a great person. You're _suppose_ to meet her next year, but I doubt you will be able to meet her, as I will make sure Voldemort will be stopped the moment he is reborn. Sorry, I'm getting off track here. Anyhow, both Remus and Tonks are attacked on the night of there wedding night when they are about to go to their honeymoon. You see, as they were about to leave for their honeymoon, they were ambushed by two dozen Death Eaters and a swarm of Death Eaters."

Harry went quiet for a short moment as he was glaring at the ground. He could still remember the pain not being there to save them, when he and his friends were looking for the Horcruxes. The only reason he knew of what happened to Remus and Tonks, was because from bits and pieces from the Daily Prophet and mainly, the Order.

"They fought like heroes. They managed to kill nine Death Eaters until they had activated a self-destruct device the Order set on their home as a last desperation. Including themselves and there home, all of the Death Eaters were killed in the blast."

Lily couldn't stop herself as she let out a sobbed at the thought of Remus dying on the happiest day of his life. Harry could only hug her in comfort.

"I'm sorry Lily, but that was how things went in my dimension. Thankfully, it is not going to happen to you in your dimension. As for Dumbledore," Harry said the name with a displeased voice, "Would you believe me, if I told you that Dumbledore had killed himself?" Harry felt Lily pull away giving him a horrified look. "No Lily, he did not commit suicide. He let those he trusted beyond anything else, be the death of him. Snape had murdered him before my very eyes with the Killing curse. Yes Lily, Severus Snape, the Potions Master had betrayed Dumbledore and killed him."

Lily couldn't help but shed a tear at this.

"I knew it…" Lily said through tears. "I knew he was a good for nothing bastard. He killed Dumbledore!"

"Yes, I knew he was evil from the start," Harry said calmly. "However, there were times when Dumbledore had kept trying to stray me away from hating his existence. Dumbledore had trusted him after he had given the Headmaster an important piece of information during the 1st War, which had earned Dumbledore's immediately trust."

"What is that?" Lily said wiping the tears away.

"Well, from what Dumbledore told me, with the exception that he later risked his _life_ in saving countless of people, which is really not impressive as half of Dumbledore's supporters had died in the 1st war, I learned on my own that he was responsible for leading Voldemort toward my… no… our parents," Harry said in a extreme frostily voice. Lily couldn't help but shiver at the hatred in his voice. "Funny enough Lily, Dumbledore trusted him immediately, regardless of the fact that Snape was the one who told Voldemort to go after our parents the first place. He said that he felt sorry for having my parents as target, but I found that to be bullshit as to why he is taking his hatred out on their living child. If Snape was really as sorry as he was when he gave Snape that information, then why is he taking all his bent up hatred on the last Potter?"

However Lily did not hear the last statement, she was angry about the earlier statement, Harry was taken by surprise at how fast Lily moved and how furious she was.

"Snape told Voldemort to kill my parents?" Lily yelled angrily.

Harry couldn't help but feel happy that he considered putting up wards around the shrieking shack earlier: Silencing wards, notice-me-not charms, and several other's as he did not want their conversation to be overheard. He was pretty sure that, if he had not put up those silencing wards, everyone in Hogsmeade would have heard Lily's voice.

"Yes, now you see why I was so angry toward both Dumbledore and Snape. Don't worry. You'll see those memories later, including my confrontation with Dumbledore when I confronted him and how he had tried to pacify me. I'll put it in a Pensieve for you, to see how Dumbledore reacted to my outburst. Just promise me, you will not go after Snape. I have plans for him later." Harry said grimly as he was trying to calm down the red head that was muttering furiously.

"Not only is he biased toward me, but he was the reason why I have no parents! That fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill him! I'll have his head on a fucking pike!"

"Actually Lily, there's a story to why Voldemort really went to our parents home," Harry said quietly. "There is a Prophecy that was made that predicted that someone equal in strength of Voldemort would be born and would kill him. I won't go into details as you will see later all of it in my Pensieve, but that was the reason why the Potter's were targets. Mainly because Snape told a part of the Prophecy to the Dark Lord and had suggested it to Voldemort that it was the Potter child that had to be killed."

Lily could only grit her teeth in anger. She did not get Harry's comment that Voldemort had a choice in choosing. She was too angry at Snape to care. Oh, Snape was going to pay so badly.

"That greasy bastard, I'll kill him! Wait till I get my hands on him! Grrr, Harry you had better have something painful waiting for that bastard."

"Trust me," Harry said darkly. He remembered killing Snape and Malfoy in this old dimension and it was fun to see them screaming at him and cursing him as he killed them. "I will."

As if thinking of Malfoy, Lily had hissed out angrily.

"Did Malfoy ever become a Death Eater?"

Harry had only sent her a look that said: What kind of stupid question is that?

Giving him an embarrass look, she had only mutter out that she wanted to kill him one day as well for all the times he taunted her and called her a whore and Mudblood.

"Yes, he became a Death Eater. I killed him during a battle at a Muggle Orphanage," Harry said knowing what was going to be asked next.

"What?"

"Lily, you may not know it at the time, but torture was quite common after Dumbledore had died in my world. The Ministry used it and Voldemort used it. The Order of the Phoenix however, would rarely ever torture Death Eaters. We usually just kill them and get it over with. I however, did not think some of Voldemort's inner circle should get away so easily by just killing them, I tortured them personally. I don't want to make any excuses for what I had done, but the reasons I had did this, was because I was running on pure anger and hatred when I found a dozen of them attacking an orphanage and torturing children for fun. One of the attackers was the person who killed Sirius."

Lily could only look horrified at the person in front of her. She was tempted to start running away, but her heart had told her those Death Eaters deserve it. If one of them had killed Sirius or little orphans like her, she would have no doubt ripped them apart piece by piece. Plus, her heart and mind told her Harry was risking a lot to reveal this information to her, meaning he would never try and hurt her, as she was his alternate female self.

Gulping, Lily spoke in a hesitant voice. "Did Malfoy do anything bad that result his need of death?"

Raising an eyebrow, Harry nodded.

"When I came to stop the attacked on the Orphanage, Draco Malfoy was in the middle of raping a thirteen-year-old Muggle girl. I was disgusted and had put the Muggle girl out of her misery as she had lost her mind from undergoing so many amounts of torture. Also, he was part of the plans when it came to murdering Dumbledore."

Lily could only glare at the table in front of her at the thought of Malfoy raping a girl. As a girl herself, she hated males who raped girls for sexual pleasure. Yes, she knew all about sex, thanks to McGonagall who had embarrassing told all the girls in her year about the birds and the bees at the middle of last year.

"Is there any other questions that is needed to be asked?"

"Yes," Lily spoke right away. "I remember in the Pensieve memory, you mentioned something about Horcruxes… what is that?"

Harry could only look down on the ground emotionlessly.

"I'm not sure if you were paying attention a while ago, but it is the key to Voldemort's immortality and what made him survive the killing curse on the night of our parent's death," Harry said softly. "There are several pieces of his soul. All of them must be destroyed so that Voldemort could be killed. Do not worry about those Horcruxes Lily. I am planning to destroy them right away when I find a permanent residence here in Hogsmeade. From what I had checked the past week, all of the Horcruxes, which was located in my dimension, are in their same rightful places here, except for one: The Ring of Slytherin, which might be in Dumbledore's possession." Harry said Dumbledore's name with distaste.

"Do you really hate Dumbledore that bad?" questioned Lily as she was in the same position as him. When Harry had told her Dumbledore had hired the same man that was the reason why she had no parents, all her respect for him was gone. It did not help Dumbledore with the fact that he would use Legimency on students without them knowing so.

"I do, because everything bad in my life had came from either directly or indirect from him. I still haven't made peace with him and I doubt I will make peace with him anytime soon. The only reason I didn't kill Snape when it was revealed to me that he was responsible for our parents death, was because the Order still needed him and Dumbledore had tricked me by pacifying me using trick words and using my emotions against me. I still say it was his fault for not leaving me to be raised by another family instead of those blasted Dursleys."

Lily couldn't help but agree with him.

"Harry, you probably don't have to answer this, but how did you get so strong against Voldemort? I mean, he has over fifty years of knowledge over you and even though you may have already graduated Hogwarts, you were only twenty years old when you defeated Voldemort right?"

Harry's left eyebrow twitched at how she commented he did not have to answer her question. He really had no choice in the matter anyway. He was under a Wizard's Oath and under Veritaserum.

"Remember what I said a while ago about a Prophecy?"

Lily nodded.

"Something about me/you killing Voldemort and should I/you fail, the whole world is doomed."

"That's correct. Though I do not know if your Prophecy here is voided or not due to my coming, there was another part of the Prophecy. It claims that me/you will defeat the Dark Lord with powers he will not know of. Those powers the Dark Lord knows not… is locked inside of a room, in the Department of Mysteries." Harry said quietly.

Taking a deep unsteady breath, Harry spoke again.

"Once _you_, enter that room, you will be given an early magical maturity and most of your powers that is locked until you reached magical maturity, will be unlocked instead of waiting until your thirty-five years old, where your magic will finally mature itself."

"Wow, you mean, anyone who…"

"No," Harry said right away. "I can't explain it, but in my world, only I can enter this room and only I can reach magical maturity at such a young age. If the Prophecy is right, you may be able to enter it as well. The only thing I can tell you is, if you are deemed to young and unworthy of entering the Chambers, you will die an extremely painful death. The sequence in entering the Chamber and accepting your powers is bad enough, where you will fill extreme pain for days on end, but entering where you are not worthy, you shall die painfully."

Lily gulped.

"Can we talk about this later, it sounds scary."

Harry did not blame her. If only she knew how horrible it really was. That Chamber inside the Department of Mysteries was the key into making her more then a match then Voldemort, but at the same time, it could be the death of her.

He had entered that Chamber at the age of nineteen. He knew if he had tried entering it if he was any younger, he would have been unworthy in accepting his full powers and died inside of the room.

"Now, as to explain what is going on with your 4th Year, I'll tell you in simple words…" Harry quickly told her all about how his 4th Year went, about the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World cup, Crouch Junior, the Tri-Wizard Tournament and what Voldemort's plans were about, which involved her.

Silence spread in the room after he finished telling her about his 4th Year after he returned to Hogwarts with Cedric dead.

"Harry," Lily said quietly. "If you are my alternate female self, what should I call you now? It would feel odd for me if I call you my brother. Honestly, I feel odd even calling you cousin now."

Harry could only shrug as he felt the same way. Oddly, he considered her his possibly twin.

Seeing that Harry was as unsure as her, she quickly changed the subject.

"Harry, just so you know, I am _angry_ at you for lying to me, but I am happy of course that you are willing to tell me the honest truth. It sure saves me the headache of what's going on. It's good to know why my name was placed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that I would one day reconcile with my friends." Lily said unsure with the feeling that had her heart hoped that she would not reconcile with her friends, Ron turning traitor because of jealously and Hermione dying, because she was friends with her. It was best she stayed away from both of them, so she could protect them from harms way.

Harry gave a smile in relief. He was a bit worried on how Lily was taking this information. He was surprised at how mature she was, compared to him in _his_ fourth year.

'I guess it is true, girls really do mature faster then us guys,' thought Harry. 'There just more emotional compared to us.'

It did not take long as Lily got more comfortable with Harry as both began talking a bit more about Harry's dimension, not to mention, skim through all of his memories in his Pensieve. After seeing Bill's wedding the Pensieve, she had hinted to Harry in how she _wanted_ a Pensieve as an apology gift, after going through it.

Harry wasn't as clueless as most males his age. He took the hint and told her after they finished viewing all of his memories of his world… she could have the Pensieve as an 'apology' gift.

While the two was talking, Harry couldn't believe how angry Lily seemed at the mention name of Snape and Dumbledore. As much as Dumbledore had said he only considered what was best for him in his old dimension, those words did not pacify Lily. She was a red head and from what he seen, she was really hot headed when her maturity could no longer pacify her.

Lily seemed to be surprised and shocked at some of things that were different in Harry's dimension, compared to hers. Harry did and she was impressed to no end at Harry's capabilities in dueling with a sword and a wand.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor," The red head said suspiciously. "Harry, I'm not sure if you might have already considered it, but do you think, we might be his Heirs?"

Harry could only nod, Lily saw at the corner of her eyes that Harry was glaring at something that was in his mind.

"Harry, what's up?" asked Lily.

"Though I did not put it in my Pensieve, I did have my suspicions that I was the possibly Heir of Gryffindor after my 2nd Year. I mean, nothing is ever normal around us, so there was of course, a possible chance of being Godric Gryffindor's last Heir."

"I sense that you know the truth Harry, what's up?" asked Lily.

"Lily, did you know that we could be emancipated whenever we want? On my 17th birthday, Gringrotts had approach me and told me about how Dumbledore had held me back from reading my parents will and kept me dark about my family vault until he considered when it would be a good time to show us? Since he was then dead that time, I was able to read it without him stopping me or him being there." Clenching his hands, Harry spoke in an angry voice. "I learned in our parents will, that Dumbledore was specifically ordered to not send us to the Dursleys should both our parents and Sirius become deceased or unable to take care of us. Should Sirius be unable to take care of us, we were to be sent to either the Moon family, James mother's side of the family or any family that would be capable of taking care of us, as long as the Dursleys were out of the picture."

If Harry thought he saw Lily was really angry a while ago, she was nothing to how angry she looked down.

She was positively radiating magic and Harry knew he was going to have to calm her down before she brought the entire Shrieking shack down on them.

Casting a powerful Wandless and wordless calming spell, Harry put an arm around Lily who was starting to cry.

"That… that old bastard, he knew of my parents Will and hid it from me! He knew he wasn't supposed to send me to the Dursleys, but he still did. It makes me wonder if that bastard is trying to manipulate me all this time!"

Harry could only comfort the red head in his arms. When he had found out about what Dumbledore had done to him, it took the combined might of the Order of the Phoenix who was present for Dumbledore's Will and several of the most powerful Goblins in Gringrotts to calm him down. He was pretty sure he heard Remus said that should he had lost control… he would have brought down all of Gringrotts to the ground.

That was the very day everyone had questioned his or her loyalty to Dumbledore if he was alive then. Holding James and Lily Potter's Will, was considered an act of treason in the Wizard World, especially a well-known family as the Potters. It was even more frown upon then casting the Unforgivables.

"Anyway, after I had read our parents Will, I learned of Sirius Will as well. It turns out that Sirius had wanted me to be emancipated as well, but Dumbledore had prevented me from going to his Will reading. Instead, he thought it was more considerate of him if he told me the news himself. However, all he told me was that Sirius left everything to me. He did not mention anything about how Sirius gave me permission to be emancipated or be able to read my parents will."

Lily could only growl in response. Though Harry had showed no memories of this, she knew what he said was the truth. Harry would no doubt put the memories to show her, but he did not want her to go ballistic. Hell, she was growing even more enraged at the thought of Dumbledore.

"When I had finished reading my parents Will, I had immediately set off to the Potter vault in which I had discovered our family line. I learned their, that our family line, which was as old as most of the Pureblood lines, that the last descendants of Gryffindor/Ravenclaw had married into our family line, making us a descendant of the castle."

"So, it's true," Lily, said momentarily forgetting her anger. "Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw really had got a child together."

Harry had only nodded.

"Yeah, in history books, it really did never said _who_ and _how_ they had a child with or when, but many did find it odd that the Ravenclaw line had disappeared with the Gryffindor line. The only lines that proudly show who they were, was only Slytherin and Hufflepuff."

"So what happened when you learned of our family line?" Lily said hopefully to know more about her… no, their family.

"Nothing much, but I did learn more about the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. The weapon I used against Voldemort. Only those Heirs who show truly loyalty in protecting Hogwarts can wield his sword. Also, the sword is actually a shape-shifting weapon that will shift itself to a person's liking, very creative I admit." Harry said thinking hard. With the combined memories of Voldemort, some of his original memories were difficult to remember unless he used a Pensieve.

"Wow, I have to get the sword back from Dumbledore!" Lily said excitedly, but then she frowned. "But I probably won't even know how to use it."

"Don't worry, I can teach you. It helps you very much as Voldemort does not know how to use a sword. He puts Muggles weapons beneath him."

"Really, will you teach me how to use weapons?"

"Of course, if you really forgive me for lying to you, I'll train you to be the strongest Witch in your year, possibly, in your generation, whether it is weapons or wand." Harry said hopefully.

Lily only shook her head.

"Harry, I already forgive you," she said happy that Harry had considered about her happiness and her forgiveness as his top priority. She knew she could trust him. "And thank you, I would love for you to train me!" She said jumping on him for a hug.

Harry was inwardly amazed at the maturity that Lily showed. He had considered that Lily might have hexed him for lying to her, but she was simply so nice and kind!

A bit too trusting if he had to admit…

Like he was back in his 3rd and 4th year…

**End of Chapter 4**

**Please Review, I would appreciate it!**


	5. Ch5 Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hiya, I know you maybe surprised that I am updating, but hey, I'm still working on the stories whenever I feel like working on them. I finish this one a while back, I just got to edit it a bit.**

**Chapter 5: Plans**

When Harry was finished talking to Lily about her possible future training, the plans about her participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament appeared. Lily was very hesitant as Harry had told her she had to go through with the Tournament since she was in a magical contract and bind. Lily became even more hesitant and was close to protesting when Harry told her that she had to win the Tournament and be their when Voldemort came to use her for the resurrection ceremony. That was the only chance he had to stop Voldemort, as the moment Voldemort is reborn, his magical core would be at its weakest, giving him an easy time to fight the Dark Lord.

As it was, Harry could not kill Voldemort when he was in his spirit form. He was temporary immortal until all of the Horcruxes were destroyed and if destroyed all of them when Voldemort was still a spirit, he was unsure of what to happen to Voldemort if that happened. There was a possible chance that he would forever remain an evil spirit or possibly, be forever immortal.

"So, the plan is: I am to win the tournament at all costs and make sure I touch the Port-key before any of the other Champions?" Lily asked in a hesitant voice.

"Yes, you will have to try your best to reach the Port-key as quickly as possible. If all goes well, you will be port-keyed to Voldemort and the rat."

"But," Lily said looking uncomfortable. She had a bad feeling that it wouldn't really go to plan. "What if they try to rape me first?"

Harry could only shake his head.

"They won't and even if they will, the ritual to resurrect Voldemort back requires the blood of a virgin and an enemy. Which I was both at the age of fourteen," Harry said looking at her suspiciously. "You are a virgin right?"

Lily blushed furiously and not wanting Harry to get away for embarrassing her, she slapped him on the cheek hard.

"Harry! Of course I'm still a virgin! I'm too young to even consider sex!" Lily said her cheeks were bright red. 'Well, maybe not that young.' She thought about her wet dream of Harry this morning, though Harry did not need to know about that.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the red head as he nursed his bruise cheek.

"Shut up Harry!" Lily said trying to hide her flushed cheeks. She couldn't believe she was talking to a boy about her virtue. It was so embarrassing, especially to the boy who she had grown fond of. That was one of the reasons why she forgave him so quick and easily for lying to her.

"Once the resurrection is completed, you will immediately call for me through the mind link, sorry. Actually, I will be watching from far away to make sure you are not in any close danger. Once the resurrection is completed and when Voldemort calls for his Death Eaters, I will then appear to help you. When I appear, I will immediately send you to a safe distance with an illegal Port-key that would attract the Ministry's attention and…"

"Hold it!" interrupted Lily as Harry couldn't help but groan. He had an awful feeling of what Lily as going to say. "I am not letting you fight alone. This is my fight to and if you haven't forgotten. The Prophecy stated I must kill him. So how are you going to kill him without me?"

Harry had only shrugged. Inwardly, he was still shocked at how easy Lily was taking all of this, including the Prophecy.

"I was planning on capturing him, so you could deliver the final blow. Worst possible, I will try my best to see if the Prophecy is even the same once I break into the Headmaster's office."

Long ago, Lily would have considered telling a teacher of someone trying to break into Dumbledore's office as she couldn't help but look up to the Headmaster as a grandfather, but after hearing Harry's story and seeing his cold harsh memories, she hated the old man with a passion.

"No way buster," said Lily as she had tried to stand up to him, which really wasn't intimidating. "I am going to help you fight Voldemort, regardless of what you will say."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his alternate female self.

"Lily, you saw my duel with Voldemort, you won't stand a chance."

"I'll help you take on his Death Eaters!"

Again, Harry laughed.

"Lily, I have plans for those Death Eaters. The moment they appear, they will be unable to fight as I have traps ready for them."

"What kind of traps?" Lily asked curiously.

"You saw them on my memories when I was attacking the Malfoy mansion and Voldemort's castle. There was this spell I learned in my old dimension which was hidden in Dumbledore's private library. It is a combination of Charm work and Rune magic, which is set around a specific radius area that freezes any person who apparates inside of a field the moment they appear in it. I had used the spell numerous of times in my old dimension as we were ambushing Death Eaters. It's a pretty useful spell which gives me time to appear inside, save you from harm, capture Wormtail for Sirius freedom, and kill Voldemort alone without any interference." Harry explained not bothering to tell her the trap would only give him a few minutes of freedom, but it was enough time for him to take out the majority of the threat.

"But…" Lily said wanting to help.

"No buts," said Harry. "This isn't a game Lily. I don't want to make the same mistake with Sirius. Would you risk me getting killed because you were out of the way?" He said hating to use the guilt trip.

"No," replied Lily as she knew what he was trying to say. She saw Harry's memories and knew Harry hated to see friends and comrades die because of him. "But is it possible I can watch the fight from afar?" She said still having a uncomfortable feeling that something will go wrong in the end.

Harry could only groan as he somehow knew Lily wasn't going to give up unless she was somehow present for the fight.

"Fine, I will port-key you to a safe distance away from the fight where their will be a broomstick and some potions waiting for you. Use the healing potions, get on the broomstick and watch the fight from a far under invisibility. Is that acceptable?"

Lily had only nodded cheerfully.

"Alright," Harry said throwing his hands in the air.

"Now that we have established a goal and a plan, let's talk more about your training."

"Yeah! Training!" Lily said excitedly.

"Okay, first, we are going to get your body back in shape," Harry said as he looked at her up and down, which had caused her to blush a bright shade of red. Harry knew Lily had a crush on him. He wasn't stupid. There were plenty of girls in his old universe who had crushes on him, some were just too scared to approach him or even talk to him. The only problem was: Did he feel the same for her? In the Wizard World, it was not unusual to see Wizards marry their family as Purebloods would do anything to keep their blood 'pure' and 'strong.' "I have the Health Potions already made. You will take them starting tonight: One every morning, one every afternoon, and one every night. Tomorrow morning, you will wake up at 4:00 A.M. and we began physical training. Don't give me that look," Harry said as he noticed Lily's frown at the mention of waking up so early. "It is the best way for your body to stay in shape and to be full alert. Once you wake up at that time, we will immediately begin training. Should you oversleep, help me god, I will march up that dormitory and drag you downstairs myself."

"But you can't go into the girl's dormitory. It's sealed so that…"

"Forgive me for interrupting Lily," Harry teased. "But I can. You and I am descendant of the makers of this castle. Which gives us the ability to open any door or walk any path should we use our rightfully Heir commands."

Lily had only pouted at Harry who seemed nonplus at her adorable pout or so many others said.

"Take this," Harry said giving her a small hand held box. "I enchanted it to be only be opened by a Parselmouth. To open it, just hiss in Parseltongue: Open. Inside the mini-size Potion compartment, is where all your Health Potions is at. Not just Health Potions, but I stocked it with variety of other Potions as well. I spent a lot of time on those potions yesterday and today as it almost took me forever to make them. Strength potions, dreamless sleep potion, energy potions, and of course, potions from your monthly girl things." Harry said ignoring the bright blush on Lily's cheeks. "They are all protected by notice-me-not charms so that only you and I can see them. They are all incased with an unbreakable charm on them. So you'll be okay."

Lily had only nodded as her cheeks were still bright red.

"The potions are not as strong as they are made to be, because I had invoked a spell that prevents addiction. So you will be safe if you have nightmares every night and if you take the dreamless potion every night, you will not grow an addiction. Trust me Lily… I am a very powerful Potions Master now. Don't underestimate me."

Lily had only gulped at the thought of doubting him. She seen how amazing Harry was in his memories, to think that one day, she would be like him, make her believe whatever he said.

"Also, when we work out, we will be working on Occulmency right after." Harry interjected in a serious voice. "Occulmency is very important Lily, especially to you. You have to learn Occulmency before we kill Voldemort, because once he is dead, the cursed scar on you will be gone, but you will have to undergo lots of pain. It helps when you master Occulmency as it will lessen the pain by 75 percent."

Lily had only sighed. If she really wanted to get strong, she had to start somewhere.

"So how long will be the working out be?" asked Lily.

"Just thirty minutes to an hour. Those Potions are enhanced muscle potions, something I designed for people who only need to work out for thirty minutes and get the same results as someone who works out majority of the day."

Lily couldn't help but stare.

"Damn, you must be one hell of a Potion Master."

"You have no idea Lily flower," Harry said chuckling.

"Wait! Then why do we have to wake up so early if it's only thirty minutes of physical training?" Lily said incredulously. She inwardly felt slightly warm at Harry calling her Lily flower.

Harry sighed.

"Training basically, you need to train your body to take a certain amount of hours of sleep as you will be well awake and full rested for the rest of the day. Also, it's for secrecy. Until I find a home here in Hogsmeade, we will be forced to train in a secret room called: The Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. I'll show it to you later. The earlier it is we train, the less likely we will be discovered. Understand?"

Lily nodded reluctantly..

"Boy, you're smart, I wouldn't have thought of that." She said embarrassingly.

"I'm not smart Lily," Harry said shaking his head. "It's survival instincts. If I'm right, you must really suck at strategy and Chess as I am."

She chuckled at how right he was that she was crap at Chess. She didn't know why she bothered even continue to play Chess with Ron and Ginny, when she would always lose anyway.

"So what am I'm going to do for the rest of the time after training?" asked Lily.

"I got it planned out, here is your schedule," Harry said in his teacher voice he used in the D.A. and in Order meetings.

Taking the piece of Parchment, Lily couldn't help but groan.

**Daily Morning schedule…**

4:00-4:45 Physical Training

4:45-5:00 Rest

5:00-5:30 Occulmency Training

5:30-6:00 Rest & Breakfast

6:00-7:00 Study

7:00-8:00 Rest or possibly option to eat Breakfast again

**Daily Night Training…**

9:00 Occulmency Training and Sword Training

"Let me warn you, you will most likely start eating a lot nowadays, to restore all your energy and increase in metabolism," Harry said shaking Lily out of her daze at her upcoming hard and difficult month. "Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot. While you are in class, try your best to not say the incantation of the spell out loud or try to practice on your Occulmency whenever you have time."

"Harry," Lily said in understanding about the Wordless and Occulmency daily practice in classes. "It says here, on my Daily Night Training, that I will be training under Occulmency and Sword Training. It doesn't say how long the training will be." Lily said confused.

"It depends, we will be using a Time-Turner so that you have more sleep if you need it," Harry said surprising the red head.

"Time-Turner, where in the hell did you find that?" Lily said out loud.

Not bothered that she had just curse as he cursed as much, he said in a bored voice. "Knockturn Alley. If you know where to go, you'll find anything you want there, for a price that is."

"Oh," Lily said in a surprised voice.

"When will I begin my Animagus Training?" asked Lily.

"Probably by the beginning of December, before the Yule Ball," said Harry.

"Yule Ball?" she said confused.

Harry couldn't help but slap his forehead.

"Sorry, you will be having a school dance late December, as the Champions traditionally hold a Ball dance. You have to attend to the Ball with a dance partner, as a Champion."

"Oh no, I don't know how to dance!" Lily panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. I took the time to learn how to dance when I was invited to the Ministry ball, in celebration of the defeat of Voldemort."

Lily nodded gratefully.

"Now then, are their any questions that need to be asked?" Harry said as he realized the time.

"Yes, is it possible, that on my schedule here when it says 7:00 - 8:00 Rest or possibly option to eat Breakfast again, can I use the Time-Turner to get more sleep?"

"That ruins the whole point of trying to build up a resistance to deep sleeping and awareness Lily," Harry said quietly.

"I know," Lily said looking so miserable, it broke Harry's heart. "I just want more sleep."

Groaning at how Lily could easily manipulate him if she gave him that look every time, he spoke to her in a serious voice.

"Lily, we'll cancel out and change the early morning routine after you have a healthy body, which will be somewhere in early December. I guess it'll be a waste of time for you to wake up so early, as you are not a really a soldier and we really aren't in a war."

Lily cheered at this.

"Great, I don't fancy waking up so early actually."

Harry nodded in understanding as he was now putting his hands in his robes.

"Here," Harry said pulling out a Time-Turner. "You know how to use this right?"

"Yes," Lily said in a serious voice. "Hermione had one and I had always wanted a Time-Turner."

"Okay, I won't lecture you on how to use it then, but here's a warning. Don't get caught with it and make sure no one finds you with it. I put a charm on it that prevents Alastor Moody from seeing it."

**End of Chapter 5**

**Please review!**


	6. Ch6 Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**I wrote this chapter ages ago. The reason I never updated it was because I just haven't had the time to edit it. I still haven't regained my motivation in writing again yet.**

**Chapter 6: Hogsmeade**

Lily couldn't help but groan miserably as she had left the Room of Requirement. It had been two weeks since her training had started and she had been introduced to her training facility known as The Room of Requirement.

"Only two more weeks," An exhausted looking Lily had said as she was dragging herself back to the girl's dormitory under her invisibility cloak. Today was the day she would meet Sirius and in just three days, she would compete in the 1st Task. Luckily for her, today was a Hogsmeade weekend, which gave her time to visit Harry, more like Harry coming to spend time with her. It had been quite lonely these past few weeks for her, except for the mornings and evenings when she trained with Harry. "That slave driver, why does he have to push me so hard when it comes to Occulmency?" muttered Lily as she couldn't help but stop in mid strife and look at herself.

In only two weeks, she had started looking like the person she had always desired to look like: Her mum at age fourteen.

"Damn, why can't I stop looking myself recently?"

She wasn't even finished training and yet, she looked like your everyday pretty school girl. Though nobody noticed her growing spurt, except for her height, it was mainly because of the huge robes and clothes she wore which now hid her figure. The only reason she was continuing to finish the last two weeks of physical training was so that she would have stronger muscles then any girl in her year, but with a sexy lean build to it.

Or so Harry told her…

For the past two weeks, many things had happened at Hogwarts for her. Snape was glaring and stalking her more then usual after their confrontation, but surprisingly, he left her and all of the Gryffindors alone. He was not unfair as of late when it came to taking points away or punished them unfairly. Heck, he was even fair to her in Potions class as he had given her full marks for her Potion, which had almost caused her to faint in shock.

Harry told her the reason why Snape was acting that way was because Dumbledore fell for his bluff and did not want her to transfer to Beauxbatons. So he was most likely willing to put Snape in his place if he continued to be biased. Dumbledore would do anything to keep his favorite student. Plus, Snape would be fired immediately should Lily, report him to the Board of Governors about how he had raised a wand at a student and if she mentioned he used Legimency on students.

As nice as Snape was to her now, it did not stop her from hating the bastard for leading her parents to their deaths…

Or Dumbledore for that matter…

She did not doubt Harry one bit as he had told her that Snape was playing Dumbledore for a fool and was only pretending to be a spy, so he could stay out of Azkaban. Not only did it make sensed that Snape would lay off her when it came to confrontations, but Harry had a way in thinking exactly the way Dumbledore thought.

He was very wise for his age…

And very sexy whenever he worked out with her…

"Bloody hell, I can't believe I'm thinking of him like that," muttered Lily as she continued to walk back to her dormitory. She had a furious blush on her cheeks as she was thinking of the one person whom she was not sure to call a twin or someone whom she desired very much. There were times when Harry was plainly teasing her as he would not wear a shirt as he would help her in her training.

It would always make her hot and sweaty whenever he did that…

She was one of those late girls who finally began to take interest in guys and Harry, was the perfect male in her eyes.

It was thanks to Harry, that she was even able to control her hormones and her temper as of late these days. With Occulmency, she found it quite useful whenever Harry would train with her half naked or whenever the Slytherins were around to taunt her.

She wouldn't hesitate to admit it, but she owed Harry a lot as she had remembered seeing in his memories about Rita Skeeter's article. In her world, Harry had done something very scary to the cow as Harry called her. When it came to the article that was suppose to discredit her or Dumbledore never happened or did it not mentioned anything bad in the Daily Prophet, Lily was surprised when she overheard McGonagall and a few teachers say it was the first time Skeeter did not take the moment to ruin more lives.

Thinking of Harry, Lily couldn't help but absentmindedly drool. Damn, he was so hot… she couldn't believe how illegal his body was! (Eww… I can't believe I wrote that!)

"Harry…" Lily said dreamily.

He confused her quite a bit. She wasn't sure what to think of him. Sure, they get along and have fun a lot together, but there were times she wanted to know how he felt about her, but he was not easy to read to her eyes. Did he consider her as a sister, a twin, a friend, or possibly something more?

"Yeah right, I doubt he has feelings for me," Lily grumbled out loud as she had pulled out the Invisibility cloak as she was a safe distance away from the Room of Requirement and it was time for people to start waking up. "What will he ever see in me anyway?"

She didn't know if it was disgusting or not, but she was damn sure she liked Harry more then Cedric, her old crush was old news. She saw that he was really a real jerk if you minus the looks. She had seen the way he let his housemates call her names and taunt her because she was Hogwarts other Champion. He didn't even stop them or try to halt them as they were calling her a whore and an attention seeking brat. Ohh, if it weren't for the fact that Harry had ordered her to not attack anyone with her new spells that was taught to her, she would hex then to oblivion right away.

"Damn, is it wrong for me to like him?" Lily said out loud. "But that would be incest wouldn't it?" She questioned.

Luckily for her, no one was in the Gryffindor common room to hear her as she was now sitting down on one of the sofas.

"But then, the Purebloods would always marry and date their relatives. Would it be wrong for me?" Lily said out loud as Harry was off to destroy another Horcrux the moment their training session ended. In the past two weeks, he had successfully destroyed the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the 'real' necklace of Salazar Slytherin, and the ring of Salazar Slytherin, in which Dumbledore had not found yet. Out of the seven Horcruxes that Voldemort created, four of them were already destroyed which included Tom Riddle's diary.

According to Harry, the last three Horcruxes that were in need of being destroyed was: the Crest of Gryffindor which was located in the Chamber of Secrets, the crown of Rowena Ravenclaw which was located in a hidden cave somewhere in Germany, and lastly, Nagini who was with that bastard Voldemort. They would save that bitch snake for last.

Sighing, Lily looked at the small watch on her wrist. She should really take Harry's advice and go to bed after a few hours of training, but instead, she would just take a strengthening Potion as she needed more time to think, instead of sleeping. Not to mention, she had to get ready for her date with Harry in Hogsmeade later. He said something about unable to wait and scare everyone that might thought he was the reincarnation of James Potter if he just changed his eyes to brown and his build to be smaller.

"I still haven't thank him for doing all these things for me," Lily muttered to herself as couldn't think of a way to thank Harry for saving her from Rita Skeeter, getting Snape to back off, and most of all, being a friend and teaching her so many things she needed to learn.

"Never mind that, I'll figure a way to thank him later for helping me. Harry says I need to concentrate more on the first task," Lily grumbled as Harry was constantly reminding her about her Dragon on the first task which was only a few days away. Oh yes, she knew about her dragon thanks to Harry's Pensieve in which he had given her. The only problem was, she did not have a broom and she was going to need to think of something quick if she wanted to go against that Dragon. Harry had refused to help her as said he was not going to let her have the easy way out by asking him. She needed to take care of herself sometimes and figure out the task on her own.

Knowing that she should hurry before she would be facing her sleepy housemates, she decided to hurriedly get ready. She saw her former bushy haired friend who had tried to say something to her, but she had ignored her as she was busy getting ready to see Harry. Lily wanted to look very nice when she accompanied him in Hogsmeade, she didn't have time to talk to her former friends.

Speaking of former friends, she heard from some of the Gryffindors about her former best friends: Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Things wasn't do so well for the three and they were angry at each other for some mysterious reason. She did not know why they were angry at each other and it was really none of her business now that she was busy training and studying.

She couldn't explain it, but for some reason, she just didn't care about them anymore…

She considered it was probably because she had bigger fish to fry. After seeing and listening to Harry's future prediction of Voldemort's rebirth and the possibility of her friends dying, maybe it was better they stop being friends, so she could protect them.

"Well, at least I have homework and school work to keep me busy," muttered Lily. She needed to thank Harry again for getting her to study harder. She had been showing up all her classmates including Hermione in class with her recent knowledge. Her teachers were extra proud of her and she noticed that the sooner she finished her homework, the less stress she had over the Tri-Wizard Tournament and school work.

She had a lot more free time ever since she had started to improve in her grades.

It was just too bad Harry took advantage of her free time by making her study more. Next time, she would keep her mouth shut and not tell Harry about the times she had free time.

**A Few Hours Later…**

Lily ignored the looks that were aimed at her from her housemates: Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny who were wide awake, she began to finish getting dressed for her 'date' with Harry. Looking at the mirror, she took noticed that the red spaghetti strap shirk clashed perfectly with her red hair and the tight black jeans that she was wearing, clearly told her housemates she out to impressed someone.

Harry had bought a bunch of new clothes as her new frame seemed to grow her out of her old clothes. She couldn't help but blush when Harry had given her bag full of new clothes and robes, which fitted her perfectly. He had even gotten her some sexy looking underwear and bras. She did not want to ask _how_ he had got them or _how_ he knew her size in clothing.

Though, he was not sure how much she would continue to grow, she did get her some oversized robes, which was hiding her pretty figure the past few weeks.

"Wow Lily, you look absolutely fabulous now! What happened to you?" Parvati asked interestingly as she noticed her roommate was looking incredibly healthy and sexy now. This was not the Lily she knew a month ago that was shy and scared to go on a date or wear revealing clothes, not to mention, that she no longer looked skin and bone. She was pretty sure Lily could grab any guy's attention at Hogwarts now. Lily, her roommate no longer looked to be an eleven-year-old girl. She looked like your everyday fourteen-year-old girl that was blossoming. To Parvati's jealously, Lily's chest was starting to be more develop then hers! She was wearing some new femine clothes that were definitely not her usual old ones. Parvati hated to admit it, but Lily looked prettier then majority of the girls at Hogwarts now, even for a girl who was only fourteen.

'Her black robes must have been hiding a lot of her growing figure the past few months,' Parvati thought to herself. She stared at some of the sexy underwear and bras that Lily had pulled out of a Muggle shopping bag.

"I started working out and eating healthy," Lily lied smoothly as she was brushing her hair hurriedly. Learning Occulmency had taught her how to lie easily and not show any flicker of guilt.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Lavender asked with a predatory look that Parvati recognized as she wanted to borrow some of her clothes.

"My boyfriend," Lily said hesitantly not knowing why she said that. Maybe it was because her former best friends were their and she wanted to make them jealous. "My boyfriend got them for me, since I could not go shopping since I was at Hogwarts."

"Boyfriend!" shrieked all four girls.

Lily took the moment to take a deep breath.

'Why in the hell did I say that?' Thought Lily as not only Parvati and Lavender was questioning her, but Hermione and Ginny who was uncomfortable at first with her, was not trying to look to hastily when they were questioning her. She had a feeling she was going to have to explain quickly to Harry about her mistake, or he would be hounded in Hogsmeade once her so called 'friends' saw him.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to answer your questions later, I'm going to go off to Hogsmeade early today." Lily said mentally angry that her house mates were trying to be nice to her, when they were at first, jealous of her of being champion.

Without another word, she hastily left her roommates who were groaning at her for ignoring their questions.

As she took a step out of the girls' dormitory, she couldn't help but say out loud, "Man, I am so screwed."

**(((o)))**

"Hi Harry," Lily said incredibly shyly as the slight cold wind was blowing her red hair. She embarrassingly moved her hair away from her eyes so she could get a good luck at him.

He was as handsome as ever…

Today, he was wearing Muggle attire like she was. However, his clothes looked to be more elegant then hers. He was wearing black dress shoes with a match pair of boot leg black slacks, a beautiful green silk dress shirt, and the most noticeably, she was surprised to see that he had streaked his hair with green highlights.

Not only did he resemble a dreamy prince, but his hair told others he was a rebellious type teenager.

Lily couldn't help but blush brightly as she noticed he was checking her out up and down.

"Wow Lily, you look incredibly beautiful," Harry said smiling at her warmly, in which she could only respond with a starry eye look. "I say those Health Potions are making you look more then beautiful actually."

If it was possible, Lily blush a darker shade of red that she had never reached before.

"I decided to not scare anyone resembling Prongs today, so I decided to dress in my everyday Muggle clothes."

'If that is your everyday Muggle clothes, damn, I hate to see what you look like if you are dressing to impress.' Lily thought faintly.

As she accepted his outstretched hand, she did not notice as her early morning classmates who were coming up from behind her as well as some Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students who were on their way to Hogsmeade.

**Harry…**

Harry was shocked as he was waiting by the Hogwarts entrance Hall. Lily looked simply stunning! He wouldn't voice it to anyone, but damn, Lily looked even prettier then Ginny!

He mentally patted himself on the shoulder as he had remembered to dress up nicely after he had destroyed the Crest of Gryffindor a while ago and had replaced it with a fake copy should Voldemort consider visiting and checking out the item. He had an odd feeling that Lily was looking forward to this Hogsmeade together as a date. Luckily he dressed up, because he would have most likely embarrassed her as she was dressing very nicely and he would be wearing some normal everyday robes.

"Hi Harry," Lily said in a very shy cute voice.

Harry continued to look at her up and down. He couldn't help but think Lily looked damn hot! He didn't have to look in the future to know that her looks were going to rival a Veela in a few years if she continued to eat properly and work out.

"Wow Lily, you looked incredibly beautiful," He said ignoring her bright blush. "I say those Health Potions are making you look more then beautiful."

Harry would have laugh as he noticed Lily had turned a darker shade of red: A color that he had never recognized.

"I decided to not scare anyone resembling Prongs today, so I decided to dress in my everyday Muggle clothes." Harry said softly as he had given her his hand.

She accepted it and both had set off to Hogsmeade, ignoring the upcoming crowd that was behind them. Harry knew that some of the guys were checking Lily out from behind and that the girls were checking him out from behind. He could _feel_ their hungry gazes.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Lily as she noticed Harry was watching her intently. She had been able to calm her furious blush down as she had used Occulmency.

"Well, in my pocket is a list of houses. I was planning to buy a house earlier that week I came here, but had changed my mind as I wanted you to be with me to help me shop for a home."

"I don't know anything about buying houses Harry," Lily said confused.

"Me either, but the reason why I wanted you to come and help me choose one, is because I was wondering, should you ever get bored at the Dursleys this summer, you are welcome to come and stay with me, where their will be a room waiting for you."

Lily's response to this was a hug.

"You really mean that?" said Lily. Her eye's sparking with delight.

"Of course, what kind of person would I be if I left you at the Dursleys? Plus, where are you going to go once we get you emancipated this summer? I know the Dursleys are going to try and kick you out right away."

Lily, who was still hugging him, had frozen for one moment, and then hugged him even harder.

"Thank you," Lily said quietly as she couldn't help but want to leave the Dursleys. After the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she had planned on getting herself emancipated and while she was at it, she would leave the Dursleys. "You're the best."

Harry had only responded by putting his arm around her, which had drawn some stares. Some of her classmates had recognized her as The Girl Who Lived, was staring enviously (Girls) and drooling (Boys) slightly. Girls were mainly staring at Harry, as they couldn't help but sigh at him dreamily.

"Come on, let's go check out one of these homes, I heard it's pretty nice."

**Two Hours Later…**

Lily couldn't help but smile warmly a few times as she was walking around Hogsmeade with Harry's arm around her shoulder.

When she had told him a while ago that she had mistakenly told her friends, whom would surely tell every one at Hogwarts they saw that she had a boyfriend, which was Harry, she wanted to warn him ahead of time as people were staring at him and her in shock. She admitted truthfully to him that she was not thinking straight as she saw her former best friends and had wanted to make them jealous somehow. To do it, she had accidentally said she was on her way to date with him.

Surprisingly, Harry understood her position and had not scolded her for reacting like that. He told her it was all in the way of her age. While you're still young, you act a bit immaturely sometimes. Lily was a bit thankful Harry was not angry with her, but was at the same time, a bit angry he would say that she was immature.

Anyhow, as proof that he wasn't angry at her, he was even happy considering they pretend they were a real couple in Hogsmeade. He was tired of girls of all ages were approaching him and trying to talk to him while he was traveling alone in Hogsmeade.

He was worried of course. Once word got around that she had a boyfriend, the Daily Prophet would be hounding her like an annoying fly. Dumbledore of course, would probably be trying his best to find out who he was from her once called friends and possibly her, if he could build up the courage to approach her again.

"I'm sorry," Lily apologized again as she didn't want to attract Harry any attention. If people discover who Harry could possibly be, there was a chance that it might affect her upcoming battle with Voldemort.

"Don't be," said Harry as he had allowed the red head to snuggle herself up to him. It was funny, because Harry saw a jealous looking Cedric Diggory who was staring at Lily and Cho, his former date to Hogsmeade, was sighing dreamily at the sight of him. "It's okay Lily, we all make mistakes and I'm not perfect, so neither are you. So how about we just enjoy ourselves on this Hogsmeade weekend, eh?"

"Okay," Lily said still a bit sad at her immaturity, but slightly happy that they had managed to find a beautiful home a while ago. The house was under the name Harry Evans, as he did not want to put Potter or people might be curious to see who he was. It didn't take long, as she didn't know why, but she fell in love with the 3rd home they saw at first sight. It looked like the dream house that she had always desired when she was young. It was a three story magical house had been magically made to fit fourteen large magical rooms. It had a nice size balcony for the two Master suites and the dining room. On top of the large house was a Green Herbology House that Harry thought would be useful. He said it would be nice to grow some plants in there since he was a nature person.

Oh yeah, there was a magically expanded area at the back of the house which was large enough for a Quidditch field.

It was quite impressive she had to admit…

"The house was beautiful," Lily had said remembering how she had played rock-paper-scissors with Harry for who gets which Master suites. While Harry won and got the bigger and nicer looking one, she had got the second Master suite that was not far from Harry's.

"Yeah, I'll be working on putting Wards on it starting tonight, while you're talking with Sirius." Harry whispered quietly.

"What kind of wards will you put up?" Lily asked, ignoring her excitement at being able to see Sirius later. She had managed to wear down Harry into letting Sirius live with them, once Voldemort was destroyed completely and Peter was captured.

"Oh the usual, Key-in Apparation, Key-in Port-key, Protection wards, Muggle wards, and of course, some of the most powerful ones: Like the Fidelius Charm."

Lily nodded as she was leading him to the Three Broomsticks where the majority of her classmates were at.

"Welcome to the Three Broomsticks," said Rosmerta, the woman who owned the Three Broomsticks. "Oh! Hello Harry, would you like the usual?" Rosmerta asked as she escorted her new recent daily customer. He was just so handsome! If she was just a decade younger, she would definitely consider chasing after him and fulfilling some of her fantasies.

"Yes, thank you Rosmerta." Harry said inclining his head in greeting.

"Okay, one Harry Evan's usual," Rosmerta said making a note to herself. "And it's Rose, no need to call me by my full name." She giggled as she turned to the person next to him. "What would you like mis…. Oh! Lily Potter!" Rosmerta had said as she noticed the red head. She blinked twice as she began looking at the young girl up and down. "My, my, you looked nothing the pictures they have of you in the Daily Prophet."

"I know," Lily muttered softly as her recent new working out routine made her into a beautiful and pretty young woman. "I just recently started working out and eat healthy foods under Harry's eye, a chicken salad and a butterbeer please."

"My, my," Rosmerta said as she jotted down Lily's order. "If I hadn't known any better, I say you two look extraordinary like James and Lily Potter. Graciously me, you two looked exactly like them, except you James, sorry, I mean Harry. You have green eyes and you look must more handsome and muscular then James. No offense Ms. Potter."

While Lily had gulped at the Madam's words, Harry played it off easily.

"Thank you for the offhand comment Madam," Harry winked as Rosmerta had giggled. "I try my best to look nice."

"Of course," She said smirking. "So are you and Lily a couple? I saw you two a while ago holding hands. I saw that nasty reporter Rita Skeeter was about to follow you, but had stopped herself halfway as if she was having a hard time thinking what to do. It was quite the sight mind you," Rosmerta said interesting as she looked at Lily to Harry, and back again.

"We…" Lily said uncertainly. "We're just friends," she said quietly, not believing her chest began to hurt when she said that.

Lily's commented had caused numerous of eavesdropping girls to cheer.

"Sorry, Rosmerta," Harry said as he put his arm around Lily. "Lily is just being shy and embarrassed to admit it out loud, but we're really dating, boyfriend and girlfriend." He said enjoying the groans from multiple girls that were eavesdropping.

Rosmerta just blinked.

"Harry," Lily said looking at him wide eyed.

Harry had said nothing of it as he had kissed her at the corner of her lips.

"See, girlfriend." He said to a smiling Rosmerta. "Sorry girls." Harry said as he turned his attention to a dozen of girls who were eaves dropping behind them.

Rosmerta was chuckling at the sight of Harry breaking so many hearts. Harry Evans resembled so much like James Potter… she couldn't help but wonder if he was related to James Potter as she turned around to get their orders.

Lily couldn't help but blush a bright shade of red as Harry had suddenly changed his mood and movement, like they were really a couple.

"**We can't just let you take back your words after you told Parvati and Lavender you have a boyfriend and that we are a dating now, can we?" **Harry said through their mind link as he signaled her to look to her far right, where a bunch of girls were staring at them, which included Parvati and Lavender. While Lavender was looking at Harry shamelessly, Parvati was looking on at them suspiciously, in a way that said she did not believe they were a couple.

"Harry," Lily said blushing red as she turned around slightly and kissed him on the lips. Harry told her if they were going to prove that they were dating, they would have to be more affectionate around each other.

Harry, in response to her kissed, had slipped some tongue, which had made Lily freeze on the spot. Not only did she just initiate her first kiss, but Harry had just given her, her first tongue kiss.

Ohh, she shivered in delight at the kiss Harry gave her. All thoughts about them pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend were gone, the only thing that mattered to her was not letting go.

Not even knowing what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed with quick fervor.

Both took no notice as many people in the Three Broomsticks were watching them in silence, unable to say to the two that were kissing in direct public.

Breaking off the kiss, Lily could only blush a bright shade of red as she had tried to hide her face by snuggling up to him.

Harry reflexively had put his arm around her affectionately, the way a boyfriend would hold his girlfriend. He didn't know what made him slip her some tongue, but he had a feeling that what the two had just started would probably change their future forever.

**(((o)))**

Dumbledore was speechless at what he was hearing. Hagrid had come in barging into the Great Hall during lunch with the lower 1st to 2nd years with Mad-Eye Moody behind him, roaring about James and Lily Potter are alive and in their teenage years walking around Hogsmeade hand in hand.

At first, he wondered about his fellow friend's sanity for a moment, but then that was quickly thrown away as Alastor Moody and Filius Flitwick who had accompanied the children to Hogsmeade had said they saw it with their own eyes as well.

He had shocked everyone in the Great Hall as he had blurred off his seat and was running toward the exit of the Great Hall.

Everyone had without a doubt, knew the Headmaster was heading to Hogsmeade at that very moment. Minerva McGonagall, who had heard of this also, blurred a second later, surprising everyone that she was able to move that fast at her age. Snape, was pale white at the words of his fellow colleagues, had zoomed out his seat right after her.

**(((o)))**

Harry, who was in the middle of bringing Lily back to Hogwarts early, because he needed to get back to his new home and put up wards, was about to tell Lily goodbye when he felt several familiar magical presence approaching.

Instincts told him to run, because it had something to do with him.

Not that he had to hurry, he gave Lily a small kiss on the lips for the spectacles that was watching them and had disapparated on the spot, leaving her alone.

"Harry?" Lily said confused and dazed from his quick kiss. She was hoping he would have given her a more delicate kiss, but was more confused about his quick departing.

She learned the reason why of his sudden departing when she heard some people running to her. On instinct, she had her wand out in a flash, but had to forcefully lower it as she notice who it was.

The Headmaster and the teachers…

"Lily!" Dumbledore had shouted as he had run up to the red head. "Lily, how are you alive, no, you're not Lily," Dumbledore said stopping him self from confusing his own mind.

"Headmaster," Lily said confused and with a realization on why Harry had disapparated away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing child," Dumbledore said speechless as he noticed the child in front of him looked completely different then he saw her two weeks ago. Could she have really grown up much in a few weeks without his notice?

"Oh, well I got to go Professor, bye." She said politely as she had turned around to leave. She fought hard to control the heat and anger in her as Dumbledore and his snake freak spy was by standing there.

Knowing that she couldn't draw attention to herself, she hastily made her way to the castle as the teachers had gone off running toward Hogsmeade.

**(((o)))**

Dumbledore was sitting in his office confused…

He had asked his fellow teachers to spread out and look for Lily senior and James, possibly, ask around if they seen them. He made double sure the Potions Master was with him, he knew James and Lily senior did not trust Severus and things would most likely escalade into a duel. Regardless of the fact that he was the reason why Voldemort was chasing after them and the very same person who warned the Order of the Phoenix that Voldemort was after them.

For more then an hour, they were running around Hogsmeade and had received confusing answers…

Some say they thought they saw the ghost of James Potter walking along with his dead wife Lily Evan Potter in their young teenage years…

Others told him that they 'thought' it was James Potter, but at closer view, the James look alike had green eyes, not brown.

The most believable, from Madam Rosmerta and two dozens of students, was that he was some person named Harry Evans, The Girl Who Lived's boyfriend…

From the description from Rosmerta, who once had a crush on James Potter back in his school days, the young man looked to be seventeen or eighteen. He was incredibly handsome and well built, more so then James when he was in his prime at Quidditch. He was a recent usual appearing in Hogsmeade a week and a half ago. Also, there was a mysterious air of confidence around him and she knew he was no average wizard.

Dumbledore became extremely worried when Rosmerta had said that the young man was considered to be the boyfriend of Lily Potter, as Lily herself had admitted it.

Harry Evans…

That name was not on the Wizard registry, nothing was known about him.

Harry Evans was either he was a foreign wizard or a wizard using a fake identity…

One thing was for sure, the surname Evans struck him slightly as he was writing a letter to Sirius Black by thirty minutes ago.

It was the surname of Lily, James Potter's wife maiden name…

The boy was said to look just like James and had green eyes like Lily…

Was there a connection? Did James and Lily have another child before young Lily here?

If so, how could that be? Lily Evans had to be sixteen when she had this person named Harry Evans.

Somehow, Dumbledore doubt the child was related, but was not certain.

'I will have to question young Lily later on this matter, but discreetly.' Dumbledore thought to himself. He was not a fool. He had seen the looks of obvious hatred Ms. Potter had sent him and her Potions Professor. The look of anger and hatred he was expecting toward Severus was sort of expected, but to him, he was not expecting it.

He did not know what he did to invoke the young Ms. Potter's anger, but he was quite sure he _did_ do something and it has something to do with this Harry Evans.

Though Ms. Potter had stopped eating in the Great Hall and more so in the kitchens from what the House Elves told him, he understood why. She did not like the attention that was aimed at her, regardless of what Severus had told him about her being an attention seeking brat. Lily Potter was nothing but humble to his eyes.

According to her Head of House, Lily Potter's grades had recently sky rocketed to a level which rivaled Ms. Granger, her former best friend. Whether it was theory or practical, she was the top of her class now. She had even showed talent beyond O.W.L.S. when a seventh year prefect in Gryffindor noticed her wordlessly summoning a book from the girls dormitory to Gryffindor common room.

It was common news around Hogwarts about the Gryffindor split between Ms. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley. While Lily Potter seems fine on her own, the other three Gryffindors were not doing so well.

Ms. Ginny Weasley's grades were clearly dropping as of late, including her brother Mr. Ron Weasley. As for Ms. Granger, she was still doing fine, but she was noticeably quieter in class and less voluntary in participating as Ms. Potter seemed to be more then a match for her.

He considered it might be best this way for Ms. Lily Potter, as her grades had improved enormously and her potential capable of defeating Tom Riddle had raised much without the distraction of her former best friends.

Hopefully, the Prophecy involving the young Lily Potter defeating Voldemort would eventually come true if Lily Potter's abilities continue to skyrocket like they are now.

However, the young Ms. Potter's attitude had been completely overwhelming. News from her Head of House of Ms. Lily Potter's cruel comments to the young Malfoy heir whenever he began opening his mouth was as bad as Hagrid accidentally revealing the truth. Whenever their was a confrontation between the two 4th years, it was always the young Malfoy heir left being burned and humiliated in front of the entire school.

She seemed to be no longer show visible anger at the direct insults from the Malfoy heir. On the contrary, she seemed to only smirk in a way which promised pain in the future.

He would not have believed his Deputy Headmistress if he had not seen it for himself.

The young girl was cleverly able to control her emotions as of late, ever since it was revealed to him about her talent as a natural Occulmencer.

"Albus, what do you think of this?" Minerva McGonagall, his deputy Headmistress who was sitting quietly in front of him the whole time. She had finally decided to break the silence when she noticed her boss had been in deep thought for a good five to ten minutes.

"I do not know Minerva. I have theories, but none seemed to make sense." Dumbledore said to his Deputy successor.

"Let's hear it Albus," McGonagall had said as some of the staff that had went searching for this Harry Evans in Hogsmeade was currently waiting patiently in the Headmaster's office.

"It is possible, that James and Lily could have another child that we did not know about," Raising his hand to stop the incoming excited chatter, he spoke again. "I do not believe that is the case. I have another theory, it is possible, that this child could be related to James as his son and not Lily's child."

Dumbledore's sentence was met with McGonagall's gasp.

"Are you saying that James was unfaithful to Lily? I find that hard to believe Albus, as much of a heartbreaker James was in his day, he would never do that to Lily. He loved the girl to much!"

Snape had just sneered before Dumbledore could reply.

"Actually Minerva, it makes sense. There is another Potter out there that…"

"I am sorry to say Severus," Filius Flitwick had interrupted coldly, surprising everyone with the tone of his voice. Both James and Lily were his favorite students. He never did like the way Severus would badmouth his former favorite students in front of him. "But that does _not_ make sense. Rosmerta and George who works at the bookshop said that the young man had bright green eyes like Mrs. Lily Evans. As I recall, there was no person at Hogwarts during their time that had green eyes as bright as Lily, except maybe Sinistra over their since they were former roommates."

Professor Sinistra, the beautiful young Astronomy teacher and an old friend and roommate of Lily Potter had looked on embarrassing as everyone was looking at her. It was true she had green eyes, but not as beautiful as her old friend Lily Evans. Plus, she had raven black hair. Though she would never admit it, she had a soft spot for the young Ms. Lily Potter, the daughter of her former roommate and good friend. She did not want to show obvious favoritism the way her colleague Severus Snape showed Draco Malfoy.

It was common knowledge that back in the day, she had massive crush on James Potter. The only reason why she never went for James was that Lily had first dibs on James since their third year, regardless of the fact that she told James she wasn't interest in him. She was just waiting for him to lose his big head before she would make her move.

"What? Yes, just because I had a crush on James, didn't mean I was going to backstab my friends by having an affair with their boyfriend!" Seeing Snape sneer at her, Sinistra couldn't help but give a stab at the Slytherin Head of House. "I'm a Gryffindor. I'm loyal to my friends, unlike the Slytherins who wouldn't hesitate to back stab their own friends for their own personal gain. Sounds familiar Severus?"

"Sinistra!" Dumbledore thundered out loud in anger at her clear jab at the Head of Slytherin.

Sinistra smirked viciously at the furious look on Severus Snape.

Filius Flitwick was trying his best to cover up his chuckle, much to Sinistra's amusement. She had always liked the Charms Professor, as he was her favorite Professor, next to Professor Slughorn.

"That is enough! We are here to talk about this person named Harry Evans, not talk about old rivalry times."

"Why don't we just drag up the young orphan Champion here and question her?" Severus Snape said icily as he was glaring at the Astronomy teacher who had only continue to smirk at him, which had infuriated him even more.

Severus Snape orphan comment had caused Hagrid to snarl at the greasy Professor.

"Severus! Behave yourself!" Dumbledore said fighting a headache that was coming. Sometimes, it was as if he was babysitting children. He knew there were times adults acted like children once in a while and now was not the time for that.

"My apologies Headmaster," Snape said not sounding really sorry at all.

"You are all dismissed. I will deal with this problem later." Dumbledore said wanting to avoid telling his colleagues that he really did not think questioning Lily Potter was smart right now, as the girl was angry at him for some sort of reason. He was also tired of the little spat between his colleagues. When will they ever learn that they are strong when they are united and weak while they are divided?

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Ch7 Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I doubt Rowling would be writing Fanfiction when she could produce her stories in books.**

**A/N: Was bored, so I decided to update TGWL as I was in the mood to write today.**

**Chapter 7: Anger**

Lily couldn't help but sigh as she lay back against the backboard of her bed. Ever since she had met Harry, things have gone for the better for her.

With the exception of not having reconciled her friendship with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny again, everything in her life was pretty awesome.

She was now the top of her class in every subject, except for Potions and History. Other then that, she was number one!

She sighed again as she gaze the stars shining from the window…

After her Hogsmeade date with Harry, she had been grilled for information by nearly almost every girl in the Gryffindor tower. Lavender and Parvati were very stock jealous at her, for finding someone as hot as Harry.

In two days, she would be competing in the 1st Task and facing off with her Dragon. Hopefully, she would get the weakest of the Dragons and not the Hungarian Horntail like Harry had to face off against. Lord, please have mercy on her soul, that Hungarian Horntail looked humongous and very scary.

"Thanks Ron," muttered out Lily. "If it wasn't for you, I would probably have a way to defeat that blasted Dragon."

An hour ago, she was just finishing talking to Sirius about what was going on the past few weeks. Though she hated to lie to Sirius, Harry told her that she should pretend she did not know anything about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and who was possibly behind it. Sirius would no doubt report to Dumbledore about how she knew of that information, which would possibly lead to Harry's revelation.

Speaking of revelation, ooh, was she mad at Dumbledore even more.

The 'Old Coot', in which Harry called him, had the nerve to ask her godfather to ask her about why she was so angry toward him! At first, she did not believe Harry when he told her that Sirius would no doubt follow Dumbledore like a blind goat because Dumbledore was the only person who could help him find his freedom, but just a while ago, her proof was shining right in front of her.

Heck, Sirius even asked her why was she showing such hostility towards the greasy Potions Master: Snape.

It was because of Harry, she did not tell Sirius that Snape was the reason why she had no parents. She had no doubt if she told Sirius that the greasy git Snape was the reason why her parents were killed, he would without a doubt tear that greasy bastard apart and break away from Dumbledore's bond of trust.

Harry warned her that it was best she did not reveal anything to anyone, not until after the defeat of Voldemort. Things were already changing for her and Harry did not desire the future to change so much, that it was possible that the resurrection of Voldemort might be put off.

"How am I'm going to beat that Dragon now?" Lily murmured to herself. She snuggled closer to her pillow. She did not know how to defeat her Dragon and Harry would not give her any help. He expected her to already know how to handle a dragon. After all, he had tutoring her in almost every subject that was taught at Hogwarts and some that were probably forbidden the past few weeks. She learned more from Harry in a month about magical spells and theory, then what she learned the past three year she's been studying at Hogwarts!

She suddenly regretted avoiding the Alastor Moody, (Crouch Jr.) who was trying as discreetly as possible, to make her trust him and corner her privately. He was quite the sneaky bastard, she caught him numerous of times tailing her and she had to try her best to avoid him. It was even consider more difficult for her to dodge him they were in Defense Against the Dark Arts!

McGonagall had once warned her about the dangers of trusting men. Don't ever find yourself alone with a Wizard who you may not particular trust. There was a chance that they might try and over power you, rape you, and then Obliviate you so that you may not remember.

Though Harry assured her that should anyone hit her with an unexpected spell without her knowing or even try something, he would be quickly notified and will be coming to her rescue faster then anyone thanks to that spell he cast on her which gives the two of them the ability to talk to each other mentally. It was like a notifying charm.

When she asked him how he would be able to rescue her faster then anyone, he described to her that he was a Phoenix Animagus, so he was capable of Fire-teleporting to any place or anywhere in the World. No magical ward in the world would be able to prevent him from reaching her, unless they knew the Animagus prevention charm, which only a few people can cast.

'I wonder what my Animagus form will be once I become one,' thought Lily. From what Harry told her, magical Animagi transformations were rare. Lily was impressed beyond belief when she heard that Harry was the first magical Animagus in six hundred years and the first to ever become a Phoenix.

Then she remembered hearing Harry mumbled that he had another transformation, a second one. One he said that would no doubt strike fear into the heart of anyone that stood in his way.

She was curious to know, but Harry refused to tell her, even when she had tried to give him the adorable puppy eye pout.

"No, I got to stop thinking about Harry and worry about the 1st task!" Lily said hitting herself on the head with her pillow. She was relieved that she had cast the silencing charm around her bed earlier. She didn't want her friends who could possibly be awake to know about Harry or her already knowing about what is going to happen on the 1st Task.

No longer tired or sleepily, she had tried her best to think of a way to get around her Dragon, but there was nothing in mind. In just a few days, she would be facing a magical dragon, just how the hell is she going to be able to beat it?

"**Harry…?"** Lily said opening her mind link.

Harry did not reply…

Her link with him was silent for a good five minutes…

"**Harry…? Where are you?"** Lily asked again, but this time, with a bit of concern. It was odd to hear Harry not responding to her. Usually, he would respond to her right away.

"**Lily,"** Harry finally replied back. **"Did you need something?"**

"What's up?" Her voice filled with confusion and a little bit of hurt. "You never take this long to respond to me." 

"**I'm making a few Potions,** Harry said sending an image of him standing in front of a few small cauldrons. **"It requires absolute concentration and I can't afford to make a single mistake."**

Lily gave a thought of confusion.

"**What kind of Potions?"**

"**If I told you, you would most likely ask me to make you one." **Harry said continuing to stir his potion.

"**Come on, tell me!"** Lily said sending an image of her pouting.

"**A potion for lots of good luck and a few others,"** Harry said not feeling like arguing, as he was busy paying to the bubbling potion.

"**A luck potion,"** Lily said with a bit of awe. Harry was right, she definitely wanted one. **"I remember hearing you lecture me about that. That potion takes months to make and the ingredients for the Potions is very expensive! It's known to make a person extremely lucky!"**

Harry shrugged.

"**Three months, two weeks, and four days to create the potion."** He added as he covered the cauldron up and moved on to another potion.

"**What are you going to use it for?"** Lily asked.

"**For Voldemort's resurrection," **Harry said preparing the potion. **"I'm going to need all the luck I can get when I go against him."**

"**But I thought that he would be at his weakest form should you go against him, why would you need luck?"** Lily said confused.

"**Lily, don't ever assume everything will go to plan,"** Harry said shaking his head. **"I have to prefer for the worst. Not only will I be dueling against Voldemort, but once he summons all of his Death Eaters to that graveyard, I will be fighting them as well."**

"**What about those traps spells that you said you were going to use? Won't you be using them?"**

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"**Lily, will you just let me work?" **He said impatiently. **"Yes, I'll be using those traps spells, but I need to use a luck potion to make sure everything goes in my favor as well."**

Lily could only mutter an apology when she noticed that she was getting on his nerves. She didn't want Harry to be angry with her.

"**So why did you open our link connection up? I know it's not because you're bored."** Harry said feeling her uneasiness of annoyance.

Not liking to play games or hiding things from him, she bluntly told him out.

"**I'm so screwed, I can't think of a way to past my dragon and I need some advice."**

Harry who was stirring his potion, twitched slightly at her words.

"**Lily, did you even try and ask any of your friends?"**

"**I don't have friends Harry,"** Lily said reminding him of her friend's breakup. **"I was about to get information from Sirius, but Ron had came in interrupting our conversation, causing him to leave."**

Harry nodded in understanding. That was the same with his old dimension.

"**I know I shouldn't be helping you, as I've been spoiling you lately,"** Harry said not bothered that Lily was protesting loudly at this. **"But since you've been a good girl, I'll help you."**

"**Spoiling me lately? How have you been spoiling me lately?" **Lily snapped with a bit of anger.

Harry twitched again.

"**Let's see, I've been helping you get physically stronger and faster, teaching you spells that you are not supposed to learn at all, and of course, I promised to give you Animagus training once your health training comes to a end, which is somewhere after this week finishes. Shall I continue?" **Harry said a bit coolly.

Lily had the decency to blush. She was glad Harry was not able to see her blushing.

"**Sorry…"** She murmured out.

Harry smirked in reply.

"**Anyhow, you said you want to find a way to get through your dragon?" **Harry asked.

Lily sent a mental image of her nodding meekly to him.

"**First off, can you tell me what you know about Dragons first?"**

Lily, embarrassed, spoke in a hesitant voice.

"**Dragon's have powerful magical skin which makes them immune to most magical spells. They can fly, breathe fire, and they are very protective of their hatchlings." **Lily said not being able to remember reading about anything else.

Harry sighed. Though he hated to do this, he decided to cut her some slack.

"**Try doing what I did to get around my dragon. Use a broomstick, it's safer, convenient, and doesn't require you to perform any high level spells in front of the Wizard World." **Harry said softly. He remembered hearing the red head once telling him that she was an excellent flyer, but didn't like Quidditch at all.

"**I don't have a broomstick Harry, I don't like Quidditch. Unlike you, Sirius never gave me a broom because I was never on the Quidditch team."**

Harry sighed. He totally forgot about that little fact.

"**Can you borrow one from someone?"**

Lily sent a mental image of herself shaking her head.

"**I can't, people might be suspicious if I ask them to let me borrow their broom before the task and no doubt Dumbledore…"**

"**Will be suspicious onto how you knew you were going to need your broom," **Harry said finishing her sentence for her.

Lily nodded.

Harry really considered buying her one, but was not sure if it would be wise. What would be the point in buying her one when she would rarely use it?

"**Hey, speaking of using a broom. Have you mastered the Summoning Charm yet?"**

Lily nodded.

"**Yes _master_,"** Lily said rolling her eyes. Harry had been teaching her so many spells… he sometimes forgot what spells he taught her unless she reminded him.

"**Don't raise that tone with me little girl," **Harry said in mock anger. **"Okay, how's this, I'll lend you my Firebolt, but not the one that Sirius gave me though, a different and later model. I don't use the one that Sirius gave me as it is the only gift he gave me. I have another Firebolt in which I use quite often. It's called the Firebolt: Zero. It's three times faster then the original Firebolt. In _my_ world, only nine of these babies were made and they cost as much as five times as more then a regular Firebolt."**

Though Lily didn't know much about brooms, she knew that this Firebolt: Zero was fast. She remembered Ron telling her once that the Firebolt was the fastest broom in the entire Wizard World. Also, one Firebolt cost more then all the Slytherins Nimbus 2001 brooms put together!

"**Okay, I'll take it! Thanks Harry, you're the best!"** She said cheerfully.

Harry could only scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"**Prepare to wake up early Lily. We won't have any training, instead, we'll be concentrating on your flying skills and summoning charm tomorrow. I want you to have plenty of rest before you perform the 1st Task on Tuesday."**

Lily nodded. Though she may be an excellent flyer, it had been a while since she flew on a broom.

**Late Next Morning…**

"Ohhh… I'm so tired." Lily said getting comfortable in the living room sofa exhaustedly.

Harry, who was cooking breakfast, raised an eyebrow. He wasn't a least bit exhausted. After performing three hours of flying with the Time-Turner, both returned back to Harry's home in Hogsmeade for some rest.

"You better make sure you take a few strengthening Potions before you go perform your first task, you're going to need it."

Lily had only grunted in an unladylike way. She knew she should be heading back to Hogwarts right about now, class had already started, but she really didn't care about class right now. She needed rest…

For several minutes, there was silence, except for the noise Harry was making inside of the kitchen.

"Is there anything you want to eat, that I can make specifically?"

Silence…

"Lily?" Harry called out from the kitchen.

No response…

Turning the stove switch to low heat, he began walking to the pretty red head that was sleeping on the sofa.

By the looks of things, Lily was in a deep sleep, exhaustion clearly shown on her pretty features.

"Are you asleep?" Harry asked making sure she was asleep.

Seeing that she was indeed asleep, Harry placed a warm blanket over the red head and went on with his daily business.

Embarrassed and not knowing why, he kissed her on the forehead and went back to the kitchens, not knowing Lily had unconsciously smiled underneath her blankets.

**Later that evening…**

Lily walked into the Great Hall looking extremely tired and annoyed. After she had waked up a few hours later by Harry, they had continued to fly again and this time, he forced her to dodge eight bludgers at once while she was flying. Sweat was currently all over her robes, clinging onto her body, showing her developing figure, much to the enjoyment to the boys. Right when she was about to sit down at the lonely side of the Gryffindor table for some dinner, a stern looking McGonagall came marching up to her.

The red head just knew it right their, she should of just went to the kitchens to go eat again.

"Ms. Potter, just where have you been?" The Transfiguration teacher said out loud, grabbing the majority attention of the Great Hall.

Lily blinked. She had a feeling she should have went to the kitchens to eat, instead of going to the Great Hall. The only reason she even went to eat in the Great Hall, was because she was too exhausted to climb up several floors up.

"Where have I've been?" She repeated tiredly, not understanding the question.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. She took noticed that the red head's robes were sweaty and clinging onto her body, much to the pleasure of the males in the Great Hall.

"Ms. Potter, you were not present in Herbology today nor were you present in Divination. Care to tell me why did you skip class?"

Lily, not really in the mood of being scolded and embarrassed in front of the whole school, narrowed her eyes angrily at the Transfiguration teacher. Not only did she have to put up with people insulting her or teasing her about the first task on her way to the Great Hall, she did not FEEL like getting scolded in front of everyone. It was as if everyone was just out to get her these days.

"I'm sorry Professor," Lily said grinding her teeth together. Not only was she losing respect to the Headmaster, but was losing all the respect she had for all her teachers. None of them would help her with the stress and teasing these days since she became Champion. "I didn't feel well, so I overslept this morning."

"Overslept?" The Transfiguration teacher said incredulously, while throwing a glare at some of the students who were sniggering.

Lily nodded, ignoring the sniggering around her.

"I find that hard to believe Ms. Potter, Ms. Granger told me you were not in your bed this morning when she woke up and I doubt you would oversleep all the way past lunch as well."

Lily narrowed her eyes angrily at Hermione who was sitting several seats away and back at the Transfiguration teacher who was getting on her case. She spoke in an icy voice that echoed throughout the Great Hall, causing everyone to shiver.

"What is it with this place? Why the hell am I always being single out? Plenty of people skip class for a day and they don't even get in trouble! When I skip a class period, not only do you not believe me, you take points, and try to embarrass me in front of the entire school!"

"Ms. Potter," McGonagall interrupted shakily. "I am not…"

"I'm not finished talking yet!" Lily screamed, getting in front of the Professor's face. Her magic began to react to her anger, causing the room to shake a bit. All the utensils in the Great Hall were rattling insanely. "Ever since I became Hogwart's stupid Champion, you and the Hogwarts staff have been done nothing but allow people to slander and insult me! When I try to defend myself, you and every other staff teacher reprimand me and ignore the rest! No one understands what I have to go through and no one even cares or believes that I did not want to be Champion. It is bad enough I have to put up with backstabbing friends and a school full of whispering idiots who are to deaf to hear the truth, but to have my own teachers treating me with hidden hostility? Well you know what Professor? I don't really give a damn anymore. You, the Headmaster, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, this school, and the Wizard World! You can all go FUCK yourselves for all I care!"

Standing up, she left quickly before her Transfiguration teacher could recover from her shock. As she left, she didn't even notice that the Great Hall had finally stopped rattling from her raw magic.

Lily left a speechless Great Hall nearly in tears, not even knowing where she was going. She didn't know why she had snapped at her Transfiguration teacher like that and she did not regret it.

"They deserve it, her and this entire damn school. They are just like Malfoy and his goons. They continue to tease me and insult me and not a single damn person in this school comes to my defense or trusts me. They all treat me like I'm some spoiled brat or some fragile little child. They all think I chose to be Champion. Don't they see that I don't even want to be Champion? Don't they know that I just want to be a regular girl?" Lily hissed angrily, her eyes were filled with tears. "Well, screw it all, after this tournament, I'm out of here. I hate this place."

While Lily was walking towards the kitchens with a mixture of anger and tears, she did not notice a pair of old looking blue eyes staring at her back in sorrow.

**The Kitchens…**

"Thank you Dobby," Lily said to the House elf, when she had managed to calm herself down. She had to mentally thank Harry for showing her the kitchens, a place where she can eat without being pointed and whispered at.

"You are welcome Ms. Potter," Dobby said in an excited voice. "Would you like more tea Ms. Lily Potter?"

Lily nodded gratefully.

"Sure, thank you again Dobby."

Dobby had only let out a sobbed in response. The sound of the great Lily Potter, The Girl Who Lived thanking him was too much, causing him to burst into tears.

Giggling slightly at how excited Dobby was to serve her, she turned back to the plate of food in front of her with a sad expression.

She did not feel a single hint of regret when she thought back about her one-sided yelling match against the Transfiguration teacher. In all honestly, she though the Transfiguration teacher deserved it. It wouldn't have been all that bad if the Transfiguration teacher had pulled her into her office and then reprimand her, but to scold her in front of the entire Great Hall? That was going overboard.

"Here you go Ms. Potter," Dobby said rushing back toward The Girl Who Lived with a cup of tea in one hand and the other, a jug of extra tea.

Before Lily could thank the House-Elf for his services, there was a burst of green fire in front of her.

Floating before Lily, was a beautiful emerald phoenix.

"**Hello Lily, it seems that you have started quite the stir downstairs."** The Phoenix thrilled in musical tone, but in her mind, she understood what it was trying to say.

"What the…" Lily gasped in shock.

The Phoenix let out another musical thrill, this time, it sounded as if it was laughing.

"**Do you know who I am, Lily?"** The Phoenix sang.

Lily could only reply by shaking her head negatively.

The House Elves, who were doing their everyday jobs and business, couldn't help but stop and watch the magical light creature floating in front of one of their young masters. They had never seen the powerful light creature before. There was only a handful of Wizards in the Wizard World who was bonded with a Phoenix, including the Headmaster of Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore.

The Phoenix released another thrill, which sounded like laughter.

That was when it hit Lily like a jolt of electricity.

"H-Harry...?" Lily said in shock, when she realized the Phoenix before had some resemblance to her crush. The Phoenix feathers were extremely ruffled like Harry's jet black messy hair. His eyes… crystal bright green eyes looked exactly like Harry's.

"**Congratulations, you figure it out!"** The Emerald Phoenix thrilled cheerfully.

Lily could only gape in shock.

"This… this is your Ani…"

The Phoenix nodded to her before she could finish the sentence.

"**Yes, my Phoenix Animagus form. You like it, don't you?"** The Phoenix thrilled.

Lily nodded. Harry's Phoenix form looked very beautiful.

"Wow…" She said not even realizing she was petting him.

"**Ahh, that feels good. Yes, scratch me right their. Ooh, that feels good."** The Phoenix gave a thrill of excitement and enjoyment, much to Lily's amusement.

"What brings you here?" Lily spoke out, after five minutes of scratching the Phoenix.

"**First off, don't talk out loud. There is a chance one of the eaves dropping House Elves might tell Dumbledore whatever you say. Just speak to me as if we are using our mind link."** The Phoenix thrilled.** "Now, as to what am I'm doing here, a while ago, while I was watering the green house upstairs, Hogwarts a while ago had informed me of a upset student or should I say, Hogwarts told me you were currently angry at your Transfiguration teacher and I want to hear form you why you exploded on her? I felt your aura release a huge burst of uncontrolled magic that went from as far as Hogsmeade."**

Lily had the decency to look embarrassed.

"**Well,"** Lily thought sadly. **"After our flying session, while I was walking to the Great Hall, there were some people wishing me luck for the 1st Task tomorrow and there were some… no… a lot of people who were teasing me and telling me they would have a hospital bed ready for me after the 1st Task. At first, I had tried to ignore them by invoking my Occulmency shields, but when I had bumped into a pack of Hufflepuffs, with Cedric standing by them, they…"**

"**Had immediately teased and insulted you." **Harry finished her sentence for her. Inwardly, he was a bit surprised that Lily had a much more powerful magical core then he did in his 4th year, but then again, with the daily training he had been giving her lately, it did not surprised him as much.

"**Sort of,"** Lily said tears threatening to spill from her eyes again. She couldn't believe her former crush could act so mean! **"He was so cruel and mean. He told me that I was stealing Hufflepuffs glory and he hoped that I would fail in the 1st Task. He had even tried hinting suggestive comments when he noticed how much I grown. He and some of his friends asked me how much was I for day and how much did I charge for an hour."**

Harry, who was still in his Phoenix form, could only narrow his eyes darkly at the attitude of the Hufflepuff. When he had first heard Cedric letting Hufflepuff tease and insult Lily, he didn't quite believe it. Back in his old universe, Cedric wasn't that type of guy. Then again, he really didn't know Cedric that well, only by what other people told him, mainly girls. Hearing Lily saying Cedric was being mean to her and making those foul comments, made Harry's blood boil.

"**I see…" **Harry replied, as he release a beautiful thrill, which had immediately cheered the red head up. Inwardly, he had promised future pain to a certain Hufflepuff Champion. **"Lily, don't you worry about Cedric. We'll see how he does in the 1st Task tomorrow. While you already know about the Dragon, I doubt he knows that he will be facing it, since no one is willing to share that information with him. If it makes you feel any better, I hope he ends up in the hospital for a few weeks, possibly till the end of the year."**

Lily had immediately giggled.

"**Harry! You're terrible, but thank you for trying to cheer me up,"** Lily said giving the Phoenix a hug.

If Phoenix's could blush, Harry would have clearly blushed as he was pushed closely against Lily's blossom.

'Curse those teenage hormones!' Harry grumbled in his mind. Why in the world was he set to be eighteen years old? Why couldn't he keep his twenty-two year old form, where he could at most control his emotions better?

When Lily had released him, she spoke to Harry in a slightly cheerful way.

"**Hey, what spells are you planning to teach me next?"** asked Lily.

Harry shrugged.

"**I really don't know. After another week of heavy physical training and exercising, we'll be able to focus on your Animagus training should you past your Occulmency test with full marks."**

Lily grinned.

"**That's what I wanted to hear, Animagus training!"** Lily giggled. Seeing that Harry was capable of turning into a Phoenix, she couldn't help but get excited at the thought of being able to be an Animagus, possibly a Phoenix like Harry.

Since she was his female counter-part, there was a possibly chance she could be a Phoenix as well!

Pretending that he did not hear her, Harry continued to speak in her mind, **"If your Occulmency training goes well, we'll work on your Animagus training as promised. After Animagus Training, we will work on your dueling skills. So far, I have only taught you offense and shielding spells. Eventually, I will show you a few techniques and tricks you can use in dueling."**

Thinking for a second, Harry spoke again.

"**From what I seen in your weapons training, I don't think you will be suited in using a broadsword or a katana as a weapon."** Harry said as he thought about Lily's late night weapons training the past few weeks. After several mock lessons with many different weapons, he considered it was best she used a light weapon.

One thing was for sure, the weapon she would use, had definitely got to be a one hand weapon like him, so she could use her wand in one hand and the other, a magical enhanced weapon. **"I say, you will most likely be suited using a rapier, throwing knives, or shuriken. Possibly a whip if you like." **Harry suggested at the red head who blush bright red.

"**So,"** Lily said, fighting the blush that was still on her face about using a whip, several suggestive things began to run through her mind. **"I have to choose one of those weapons?"**

If it was possible, the Phoenix nodded sagely at this.

"**A katana and broadsword is much too heavy for you Lily. You need a one hand weapon and something that is light and small. You don't have to choose a weapon now. When we begin your dueling lessons, we'll worry about your weapons of choice then."**

Lily nodded, but there was something bugging her.

"**Harry, will you also teach me Martial Arts?"**

Harry thought for a moment.

"**Honestly, I'm not that great when it comes to Martial Arts. I'm pretty average when it comes to Martial Arts. When I was training myself to stop Voldemort, I didn't really focus much when it came to Martial Arts." **Harry explained.

"**Anyhow,"** Harry said ruffling his Phoenix feathers. **"Do you want me to accompany you tomorrow to the 1st Task as a Phoenix? You can tell everyone that I am your new familiar, but I have feeling you will no doubt attract more attention if I accompanied you."**

"**I really don't care what they think," **Lily interrupted Harry angrily. **"They can all drown themselves in the Hogwarts Lake for all I care."** Lily growled out. Out of everyone in the Magical World, the only person who seemed to listen to her and treat her with care these days was Harry.

Though, there were times she was frustrated and dying to know how Harry felt toward her. Did he like her like a sister, just a friend, or possibly something more?

Little did Lily know, that she was broadcasting her thoughts to Harry through their mental link, without even knowing it!

That was when Lily made up her mind. She would confront him right now and ask him how he felt about her.

'Come on Lily, use that Gryffindor courage.' She said to herself.

Turning to the Phoenix who was sipping a cup of tea that Dobby had brought over, she opened her mouth to speak.

Before she could even say something, Harry's head snapped up and he was looking at the wall on the far side of the kitchen, as if he could see through it.

She wasn't sure, but was Harry looking afraid?

Not being able to voice her question, Harry had disappeared in a ball of green fire.

"**Alastor Moody is coming and I think he is trying to spy on you again. Though I'm sure he did not see me with that blasted magical eye of his, I can't let him know that you have a Phoenix as a pet. It might ruin our plans. I forgot about Crouch junior being their. I guess me coming to the 1st Task as your pet Phoenix is out of question now."** Harry said through their mental link.

Again, before Lily could say anything, Harry closed their mental link, but not without saying, **"Make sure you get some sleep, you are going to need it tomorrow. Also, don't take any Potions. They might try and accuse you of cheating if they found out you were using strengthening potions."**

Lily sighed.

**The Shrieking Shack…**

"What!" Sirius said out loud, his voice echoing throughout the cave.

Remus nodded to his old Marauder buddy.

"You heard me Sirius, Dumbledore says theirs a young teenager in Hogsmeade that looks like James, but he has Lily's green eyes."

The infamous criminal Sirius Black couldn't help but stare.

"What are you saying Moony? Are you saying that it is possible James and Lily had another child without even telling us?" Sirius said in disbelief.

Remus Lupin nodded again, but this time, he had a frustrated look on his face.

"It's possible, but Dumbledore doesn't know yet. He is trying to find out if this Harry Evans is related to James and Lily, but he has yet to meet him, himself. We only have proof of this guy's existence from various people in Hogsmeade, including Rosmerta."

"But…" Sirius said not knowing what to say or do.

Remus continued to speak, but with a strange look on his face.

"Sirius I don't know if you know it or not, but this guy is currently Lily's boyfriend and people have heard it themselves that Lily claims that he is her boyfriend. Did she say anything to you when you were talking to her a while ago?"

Sirius, shocked again to hear that his goddaughter was now seeing someone, didn't respond.

"Padfoot old buddy ol' pal, are you okay?" Remus said not noticing his friend was in shock.

"Boyfriend," Sirius said not believing what he was hearing. "Lily has a boyfriend? Why didn't she tell me this? She didn't even tell me anything _of _this!"

"She didn't?" Remus said not believing what he was hearing. "What did you two talk about then?"

"Stuff…" Sirius can't not being able to remember what the two of them were talking about. The only thing he could remember was, "She's sad because everyone thinks she put her name in the Goblet of Fire. She thinks everyone is turning against her, including the teachers who do not stop others from teasing her."

"What!" Remus yelled. "I heard nothing of this from Dumbledore! What else did Lily talked about and what about Hermione, Ginny, and Ron? I thought they were all best friends? Surely they would be there for her."

Sirius, who had finally snapped himself out of his stupor that his little goddaughter was now dating, spoke in a serious voice.

"I know, Dumbledore didn't tell me about that either. Also, Lily wasn't forth telling about it, but from what I can understand, she doesn't have many friends at the moment. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron have all turned against her and they all believe that she had put her name in the Goblet of Fire."

"No way Padfoot, Ron I can understand, but Ginny and Hermione? You're mad!" Remus said sounding scandalized.

Sirius rolled his eyes and spoke in a grim voice.

"Believe it Moony. Anyway, I gave Dumbledore an earful a few days ago when I read a letter that Lily gave me. Did you know that greasy git Snivellus was using Legimency on her and her classmates for the past few years? I won't go into detail, but it looks like Lily discovered that she had natural Occulmency shields and she discovered that both Dumbledore and Snape had been using 'discreet' Legimency on her."

Remus said nothing of this. He was steam rolling right now. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was using Legimency on James and Lily's child? That greasy git Snivellus was using Legimency on his best friend's daughter?

"Get this," Sirius said suddenly laughing. "Lily threatened to have Snape fired if he did not get his act together. From what I understand, the greasy git is actually being civil to her now, from what Lily is telling me. Oh, here comes the good part, she even threatened to press charges on Dumbledore for hiring a biased teacher and is willing to transfer out of Hogwarts if he does not set Snape straight!" There was a definite increase in Sirius laughter.

"Threatened…" Remus said in shock. "Did you just say Lily threatened Dumbledore and Snape?"

Sirius nodded with a gleeful look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of her. She had threatened to transfer out of Hogwarts because of Snape! From what Lily told me, Dumbledore is keeping Snape in a straight line and not letting him step out of the line ever again. Ooh, I would just love to see him right now and laugh in his face!" Sirius snickered.

"Sirius!" Remus chastised his friend. "If I haven't known you any better, I say you are actually cheering Lily on in becoming a teenage rebel!"

Sirius shrugged.

"Every teenager has to go through that stage. What am I to do to stop her? From what I understand, the Dursleys have never given her a normal life and I am letting her experience what she would want: To be treated like every other normal teenager out their. Would it be wrong for us as her parents last friends to let her have want she want, instead of what we want of her?"

Remus blinked.

"Padfoot that has got to be the most mature thing I have ever heard coming out of your mouth."

Sirius shrugged.

"I'm just treating Lily the way my parents would never allow me to behave. I want my goddaughter to have everything, including her own life. The fact that I may not like her dating some guy, I want her to trust me and know that I support her all the way."

Remus was yet again, speechless.

"Are you really Sirius Black?" Remus said in shock.

Padfoot's response to that was a slap to the back of the head.

"Moony, let's get back to the subject at hand. This guy Harry Evans is it? Why doesn't Dumbledore just ask Lily about him?"

Remus shrugged.

"He won't say, but after hearing what you told me about Lily confronting Dumbledore, which I like to say I am proud of her, I say Dumbledore wishes things to cool down before he approaches her again."

"Tell me about it, you should have seen the look of anger on her face when I told her Dumbledore asked me: To ask her why she so angry at him and Snape. Moony old buddy, you should have seen the look on her face. She looked like a fire dragon ready to pounce on me. The next time Dumbledore asks me to ask Lily something, I'm just going to tell him to go ask her himself. She looked really scary and I could have sworn I could feel the magic coming out of her."

Remus laughed.

"I know what you mean Padfoot. I remember seeing the look on her face sometimes when the young Malfoy heir decided to get into her face. I remember seeing her kneeing him right between the legs, I doubt their will be any future Malfoy heirs in the future."

Both of the Marauders laughed for the next several minutes.

"Anyway, is their anything important that I need to know of? Did Lily say anything that sounds important?"

Sirius snorted.

"Besides the fact that she feels no longer welcome at Hogwarts, she knows about the 1st Task has something to do with Dragons. How does she know that she had to face off with a dragon, I do not know. I didn't bother asking."

"Hmm…" Remus said in deep thought. "I don't think they would force the Champions to fight a Dragon. They are to inexperience. So I say they would most likely have to retrieve something from the Dragon. Did you give her any advice?"

Sighing, Sirius shook his head. "I was about to until we heard a noise from her line of the Floo, so I disengaged the Floo network."

"Good thinking, I know I should be scolding you for doing this in the first place, but I want to know how Lily is doing to. Dumbledore doesn't give much information about what is going on. He just tells me that Lily is doing: Okay." Remus snorted. "From what you just told me, she is doing anything but okay."

"I agree," Sirius said having a feeling that Dumbledore was hiding something important from them and it had something to do with Lily.

**Riddle's House…**

"Wormtail, is our spy here yet?" A cold baby-like icy voice demanded.

Peter Pettigrew, former member of the Order of the Phoenix and traitor of the Light side clumsily walked toward his master in fear.

"N…no master," Peter whimpered. "He has yet to reach the Riddle house, but he has forward us a letter ahead of time."

"What does it say?" Voldemort demanded in his baby-like defied form.

Peter whimpered.

Voldemort fought the urge to crawl out of his chair and strangle the fat bubbling idiot in front of him. If it wasn't for the fact that he could hold a wand or cast any spells, he would be putting the little rat Animagus under the cruciatus at this very moment. He hissed darkly and impatiently. "Quit your whimpering Wormtail and tell me what does Crouch Junior has to say!"

"Yes… yes Master," Peter bumbled, trying to retrieve the letter Crouch Junior had sent him. He was lucky his Master was in his cursed form, if not, he knew he would no doubt be put under the Cruciatus curse for 'taking to long.'

Oh, why did he ever return back to his master when he could have continued to stay in hiding, somewhere no one could find him, like in America?

While Wormtail was thinking of this, Voldemort had hissed to his pet snake Nagini who was hiding in the corner of the room.

"**Wrap your coils around him my precious, you might be having a free meal if he does not hurry up and speak."**

Peter was snapped out of his little daydream of fear when he saw his master's pet snake Nagini slowly approach him from the other side of the room.

Like lightning, the snake had wrapped her body around the bubbling rat Animagus and began hissing menacing.

"Hurry Wormtail," Voldemort hissed darkly. "I am getting impatient."

Eyes bulging in fear, Peter tried as best as he could to read the parchment in his hands as Nagini began to squeeze him slowly and painfully.

"M… Master, it says here that 'he' has failed to inform Ms. Potter about the 1st Task and," Peter could say no further as the Dark Lord began to hiss in Parseltongue and Nagini began to squeeze at him harder.

Squealing in fear of being squeezed to death, the Rat Animagus was pissed that Crouch junior had failed. That bastard was smart enough to not come at all and had instead, sent the letter by mail, saying that he could not leave as Dumbledore was using him to perform some tasks.

"Hurry and tell me the rest Peter!" Voldemort demanded, this time, he sounded _very _impatient.

Gulping and fumbling with the parchment in his hands as Nagini licked his cheek with its tongue, Wormtail hurried spoke.

"It… it says here… that… that he would have come to report to you personally, but… but he could not as the old fool is having him perform several tasks." Wormtail whimpered, wanting the massive snake to loosen its grip.

Hearing the Dark Lord hissing again, Wormtail hastily spoke before his master could complete whatever he was saying to Nagini, bumbling over his words, "Master, Crouch… he has also reported that… that Ms. Potter has reached a definite increase in her school work and her skills in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense has… has all improve drastically. It… it also says…" Wormtail trailed off as his eyes widened in shock.

"What! What does it say?" Voldemort shouted in his baby like voce, causing the Rat Animagus to hurriedly finish. "Speak and I will spare you from being a meal for Nagini today."

"I'm… I'm sorry Master," Peter sobbed as the pain was quite unbearable as Nagini began to squeeze him so hard, his bones could shatter. "He says… he says that there is something… something that you must really know about. Lily Potter is currently dating some person named Harry Evans. From his descriptions, the young man looks like James Potter, but he has Lily Evans eyes."

Voldemort narrowed his baby like eyes at this information.

"What is this? Are you absolutely sure that is what Crouch wrote?" Voldemort demanded.

He received an affirmative sobbed in return as Nagini had tighten it's whole body so hard on the rat Animagus that it was at the point that all his bones might shatter at the pressure.

Ignoring his pathetic servants crying and sobbing, the Dark Lord began to think.

"Is their anything else written on the letter that young Crouch needs to tell me?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes… yes sir," Wormtail said trying hard to breathe.

"You impudent fool, why have you not told me this sooner? Grr… if it wasn't for the fact that I need you to carry me around, I would have killed you right now Wormtail! Give me the letter!" Voldemort said angry that the bumbling idiot.

"**Release him," **Voldemort grudgingly hissed, much to Wormtail's relief.

With the letter in his little baby hands, Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the information he received from his spy.

"Interesting… very interesting…"

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Ch8 The First Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I doubt Rowling would be writing Fanfiction when she could produce her stories in books.**

**This story is officially under the Harry/Lily section.**

**Chapter 8: The First Task**

Lily began to breathe hard as the time of the 1st Task approach. Sitting at the lonely side of the Gryffindor table, she ignored the excited chatter that was around her. In just an hour, she would be facing off a Dragon.

"Ms. Potter," A voice from behind her said sternly.

No response…

Lily was to busy focusing on about the task at hand. This morning, she had woken up screaming in pain from a nightmare she had about Voldemort.

"Lily Potter," The same speaker said again.

Again, there was no response.

"Lily White Potter, are you listening?"

Yet again, Lily wasn't paying attention.

_BANG_

In a flash, Lily had rolled out of her seat and a powerful white shield was reflexively placed in front of her and her wand was out in an offensive dueling stance that she had seen Harry used in his Pensieve memories.

Lily blinked in shock when she noticed that almost everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her. The fact that she was wearing dueling robes and was positioned in a dueling stance that left no openings, made Lily looked like a Witch that should not be messed with.

Putting her wand quickly away, she turned to her Head of House who was standing a few feet away from her and staring at her, which wasn't new. Everyone was staring at her while ago when she had entered the Great Hall with battle robes, which Harry had provided for her.

"Is their something you need Professor?" Lily said emotionlessly, her face was a blank mask.

McGonagall coughed.

"Err… yes," She said feeling awkward in talking to her student. After what happened yesterday, she thought hard about what her student had said to her and she couldn't help but feel ashamed at herself and her fellow co-workers for not taking care of one of their students. "Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now. You have to get ready for your first task."

Lily, undoing her blank mask, showed a face full of determination.

While Lily had gone off with the Headmistress of Hogwarts toward the grounds, she did not notice a silently shocked Headmaster who was watching her.

She did not know that the dueling stance she used a few moments ago was a stance that only expert duelers would use and that two of the teachers at the staff table had recognize it. It was a dueling stance she saw Harry using in his memories, so she decided to try and adapt to it.

Dumbledore and Flitwick…

**(((o)))**

Walking with the Deputy Headmistress down to the Hogwarts grounds was uncomfortable. After their yelling match yesterday, both student and teacher did not felt like talking to each other much.

The silence was very thick as the two approached the tent which was held for the Champions.

"Good luck Ms. Potter," McGonagall said quietly as she went the other way.

Right when Lily was about to step inside of the tent and McGonagall was a good safe distance away, a voice from several feet away from her spoke, stopping her from entering the tent.

"Potter!" A familiar growling voice said from far away.

Lily flinched. She recognized that voice from anyway.

Alastor Moody a.k.a. Crouch Junior

She had been avoiding him ever since Harry had told her he was a Death Eater in disguise.

"Hello Professor," Lily said fighting the urge to pull out her wand.

"You know what you are going against Potter?" Moody asked, sounding and looking very agitated, like he wanted to tell her something important.

Lily nodded.

Not even asking how she knew, he just continued to say, "And you know what to do?"

Lily twitched.

"I do and I don't need any help Professor."

Moody nodded, "Just looking out for you kid, I owe your parents that much."

At that moment, Lily had almost pulled out her wand and blasted the Death Eater away. How dare he even say that!

"Thank you Professor," Lily said faking a warm smile.

Making sure the Professor was a safe distance away from her and that he would not attack her from behind, she went inside the tent of Champions.

**A little bit later…**

She couldn't help but grumble as she looked at the dragon in her hands.

Right after Fleur had picked her dragon, she was offered to pick hers next. Unlucky enough, in her hands was the 4th Dragon: The Hungarian Horntail.

"Lily," A voice from her side had said softly.

Tearing her gaze away from the Dragon model, Lily turned her attention to her former crush, Cedric Diggory.

"Yes?" Lily said coldly. "Shouldn't you be off to meet your Dragon? The whistle has already been sounded you know."

Cedric looked uncomfortable.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for how my house has been acting toward you. Also, I didn't mean to say all those mean things to you."

Lily green eyes narrowed dangerously. Using a bit of her Legimency that she was still learning to use, Lily discovered that the reason why Cedric was apologizing was because he wanted to get in her pants by apologizing first, treat her kindly, and hopefully get her to become his girlfriend. It wasn't a secret at Hogwarts that she had grown from a ten year old girl, into a beautiful fourteen-year old girl.

"I know you don't mean it Diggory, I know you are only apologizing so you can probably get in my pants. So get the hell out of my face." She said darkly, her eyes glowing slightly.

Cedric blinked and then his eyes narrowed angrily toward the red head.

Before he could even take a step forward, there was a blur and he found The Girl Who Lived's wand aimed between his legs.

"Take one step forward and I'll make sure you'll never be able to use that again." Her voice was dangerously cold.

In the background, Victor Krum winced at the red head's words and made a mental note to himself to avoid angering the red head. Actually, it was best he stayed away from the red head completely. Was it him or was the tent suddenly cold all of a sudden?

Fleur, who was standing a few meters away, couldn't help but glare at Cedric behind his back. She hated guys like Cedric. At first, she had thought Cedric was a nice and kind guy, but she was seeing his true colors lately, she saw how the Hufflepuffs and Cedric was treating the little red head and she detested guys like him.

"Excuse me," A huffing Wizard said entering the tent, "Cedric Diggory, they are…" The Wizard trailed off when he noticed The Girl Who Lived had a wand pointing at Cedric Diggory and at the most precious part of the male body. He made a visible wince when he noticed the wand was shooting sparks out threateningly.

"Coming…" Cedric said taking a step back and began walking out of the tent, while looking at the red head in obvious fear.

The wizard, who was sent to get Cedric, was also staring at the pretty red head in fear when he followed Cedric Diggory out.

Before Lily knew it, the 1st Task was in motion. She heard the loud voices of Bagman yelling for the Healers as Cedric Diggory was clearly taken by surprise by the Dragon and did not know what to do against it. Though she did not need to hear it, Cedric was badly injured when he had gone off to face his dragon.

Fleur Delacour, who was standing at the corner of the tent, trembled in fear when they all heard Cedric sobbing in pain in the background. She was even paler then usual and the look on her face, told you she was beginning to have second thoughts about participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Victor Krum, the usually silent and broody Quidditch player, was clearly affected by the sound of Bagman yelling for Healers to hurry up and rescue Cedric. Lily took notice that Krum looked paler then usual and he no longer looked to be brooding.

Harry, who was watching the 1st Task in the stands, offered to show her the match with by watching it through his eyes, but she had politely declined. It was bad enough to hear Cedric being tortured, but to see him getting maimed… she did not fancy seeing that.

When Cedric's sounds of pain had finally died down, as well as the screams and gasps from the audience, they all heard Bagman speak again.

"As you all may see, Mr. Cedric Diggory was unable to retrieve his egg. Though he had tried bravely to retrieve it, he was unable to and yes… the judges are posting his marks now!"

Silence…

"Not bad… not bad," Bagman could be heard speaking again. "Oh, we just receive word from the Healers that young Cedric Diggory will be fine. Though he is in critical condition, he will most likely live through the injuries he suffered and will have enough time to re-cooperate so he could finish the rest of the Tournament.

Fleur Delacour shivered…

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss. Delacour, if you please!"

This time, she accepted Harry's offer in seeing Fleur capturing her egg from the Dragon. From what Lily saw, Fleur did not lose her nerves and had managed to stand her ground.

Fleur had done some kind of complicated wand work and had managed to shoot the spell directly into the eyes of the Dragon.

For a moment, the Dragon did nothing, but then, it began to droop and go into a deep sleep trance.

Cheering slightly, Fleur went to get her egg. The moment she had managed to grab it, the Dragon broke out of its trance and had managed to clip her on the shoulder before she could get away to safety.

"**What the hell? I thought Fleur managed to trance the dragon into a deep sleep?" **Lily stuttered out in shock.

Harry sent a mental image of himself shaking his head at the red head.

"**You forget Lily, Dragon's have a high immunity to magic, though most spells may not work on a Dragon, some powerful spells may actually work. However the duration of the effectiveness of the spell, is quite short."**

Lily nodded in understanding.

"**Another thing, the reason why she had _even_ managed to hit the dragon with a spell, was because not only did she hit the weakness point of the Dragon's body, but she was fighting a Welsh Green, one of the lowest and weakest Dragons."**

Sighing, Lily responded back in a sarcastic way.

"**How unlucky of me, I got the Hungarian Horntail. Meaning, he has the strongest magical resistance."**

Harry shrugged. He had taught her plenty of spells that would most likely harm a dragon, but they would have most likely exhaust her if she tried more then seven.

"**True, but just so you know. The Hungarian Horntail isn't the strongest and most high resisted magic resistant dragon. It's the Azure Dragon." **Harry explained.

"**Azure Dragon?"** Lily responded back curiously, now seeing Fleur was getting marked for completing her task. She managed to score a forty. Maxime had give her a ten, Crouch an eight, Dumbledore a nine, Bagman, a six, and Karkaroff a seven.

The crowd immediately burst into applause at her score.

"**Don't worry about it. You will most likely never see an Azure Dragon. Heck, you're even lucky they didn't think about bringing an Azure Dragon. They are the strongest of Dragons and the biggest. Their skin is incredibly powerful and no hunter dares hunt an Azure Dragon. Every hunter had has even attempted to go against the Azure Dragon, has all perished. Not even the Dragon breeders in Romania try to raise Azure baby dragons and that is telling you a lot."**

Lily gulped.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" Bagman could be heard shouting, as the whistle was sounded.

When Krum had left, both Harry and Lily were silent as they watched Krum handle his dragon.

Lily couldn't help but wince and feel sorry for the Chinese Fireball when Krum had zapped a spell right into the Dragon's eye.

The Fireball had gone into a rage, stamping some of her Dragon Eggs and shooting fire at nothing in particular.

The Dragon was going on a rampage!

With the Dragon distracted, Krum immediately went off to get the golden egg. It wasn't long as Krum had managed to get away and was now being scored.

The fact that he had some of the Dragon Eggs destroyed, he didn't get full-marks from none of the judges.

Lily found it odd that Karkaroff was being fair in the judging when it came to his own School and Fleur a while ago who received a seven from him. She remembered seeing in Harry's memories that Karkaroff was a real dirt bag.

Victor Krum was given a forty, breaking even with Fleur. Though he may have been uninjured in his task, he had destroyed some valuable and expensive Dragon Eggs. Maxime had given him an eight, Crouch an eight, Dumbledore a nine, Bagman a seven, and Karkaroff an eight.

"**Harry, did you have something to do with Karkaroff playing fair?"** Lily asked hesitantly, when something inside of her, told her that Harry definitely had something to do with it.

In response to her question, Harry sent a mental image of him looking quite innocent.

"**Are you implying that I did something to one of the judges?" **He said innocently.

"**Yes," **Lily said trying to glare at him through her mental mind link.

Harry shrugged.

"**I'll leave you to figure out what you think happened."** Harry responded, as a whistle was heard, signaling Lily that it was her turn next.

"…"

"And now for our final contestant and last Champion: Ms. Lily Potter!"

Lily immediately erected her Occulmency shields, protecting her mind against all the sound around her and focusing on the one thing that mattered in mind.

Getting pass the 1st Task…

Stepping out of her tent and past the grove of trees, Lily was met with a huge crowd of audience in the stands on one side of the field and the other, her Dragon counterpart model.

The Hungarian Horntail who was glaring at her with huge dark evil yellow eyes.

At that moment, Lily had suddenly lost her concentration and she was left staring at the Dragon in fear and shock. The Dragon was so massive and it looked so dangerous…

The audience in the stands began to make a great of noise, but whether they were friendly or not, Lily could not shake herself to move.

"**Lily!"** Harry shouted in her mind.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts at Harry's voice, she managed to start moving as the Dragon began to shoot fire at her.

"_ACCIO FIREBOLT!_"Lily managed to shout as she had tried to run away from the flames of the dragon.

From the memories she saw in Harry's Pensieve, she had twenty seconds for the Firebolt to reach her, in that time, she would have to save herself from receiving a great deal of pain.

_Whoosh!_

A stream of fire was shot at her, causing her to let out the most powerful shield that she was capable of casting in which Harry had taught her. Did she forget to mention forbidden as well?

"_Invecto Shieldera_!" Lily shouted, immediately a glowing gold shield was covering her, preventing the fire from burning her.

For a moment, everyone thought Lily was dead because the stream of fire had engulfed her and everything surrounding her by a diameter of several meters.

She had surprised all of them when the fire had died down and standing before the Dragon was a calm and unscratched Lily Potter with her wand rose in the air, though she was a bit winded in casting such a powerful shield spell.

"_Lumos Solem_!" Lily shouted, as her wand had released a powerful blinding white light, causing the Dragon and many others to look away. It was one of the most powerful light screen shows that she had ever shot and she knew, it was probably one of the strongest that many have ever seen as well. Taking a moment to recover, she took note that the Firebolt Zero was approaching her at blinding speed at the corner of her eye.

Taking the moment of distraction of her blinding spell, she had ran toward the broom that was heading her way and with a slight jump, she was on her broom and flying at brink neck speed.

Inwardly, she was a bit relieve to be on a broom, she was a bit tired from running, using a shield charm and casting the most powerful light charm she could perform.

The whole crowd went crazy as she had done this.

Dumbledore and several of the more knowledgeable Wizards which was present were looking on in shock that a fourth year, managed to repel a Dragon breath attack with such an advance shielding spell. They were slightly surprised to see that a four year had the magic reserve capable of casting such a spell.

"**Alright, diversionary tactics… let's go!"** Lily said in her mind link with Harry.

Making sure the Dragon had recovered from the light display, which was fairly quick, in a blink of an eye. The Girl Who Lived was seen diving around the dragon, making sure the Dragon was paying attention to her.

In reflex, she pulled out of the dive just in time. If she had pulled out any later, she would have been burnt to crisp.

"Merlin's beard, she can fly!" yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "What kind of broom is that? Its way faster then a standard Firebolt! Speaking of flying, are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Lily paid no attention to Bagman's complimentary. She was busy trying to piss the dragon off, to get him/her chasing after her.

After a few minutes of dodging a couple set of flames and doing lots of tricks in mid-air, which many would consider Professional flying, Lily was finally annoyed.

Stopping at mid-air, she pulled out her wand and aimed it at the Dragon's head.

"_Icicle Bombarda_!" She screamed in her mind, using ice blasting spell that Harry had forbidden her to cast. She did even care about the consequences of facing Harry's wrath, she was to busy trying to get pass her dragon at the moment.

_KABOOM!_

Like a huge bomb had gone off, her wand had shot out a rain of ice shards which had slammed onto the back of the Dragon, causing it to shriek in pain as some of the shards managed to pierce its magical skin, but not all the way through.

Lily was a bit disappointed as she was momentarily hit with a shock of exhaustion, but that had quickly subscribed by the adrenaline that was running through her body. Harry had once told her that: The stronger the user who cast the spell, the more shards will be produced and the effect of the shards will most likely pierce anything should she was as strong as him.

Though she was so focus on casting her spell, she did not remember Harry had forbidden her to use the spell unless she was in desperate situation. The spell was incredibly dangerous and not many new of its existence.

Lily felt slightly sorry again as she injured the Hungarian Horntail.

Unlike Krum who had made his Dragon trample on its eggs, the Hungarian Horntail did not do that. It seemed like the Dragon had way more sense and was _very_ protective of its eggs. It wasn't stupid enough to lose control and trample some of its eggs.

She absentmindedly gulped when she realize the Dragon was even more enraged them before. The cold icicles that had almost pierced right through the dragon were burning its skin immensely due to the thermal exposure of it's hot skin and icicles that was in it's body.

Again, Dumbledore and several other knowledgeable Wizards present continued to watch on in shock that there was a fourth year capable of piercing a Dragon's magical skin and injuring it. There weren't many Wizards and Witches in the magical world that was capable of injuring a Dragon and piercing a Hungarian Horntail body to boot.

The Hungarian Horntail, in a rage at being attacked, expanded and outstretched its wings, getting ready to take flight, regardless of the injuries it possessed. Everyone took notice that the Dragon was going to go after Lily with an enraged look on its fearsome face.

Seeing the Dragon taking off, Lily took the moment to seize the egg. She had immediately dived once again.

This time, she was putting all the speed her Firebolt Zero can go through as she approached the ground, she could distinctively hear people shrieking and screaming in fear as Lily looked like she was about to die if she made impact with the ground. The speed that she was diving was way faster then what Krum performed on his Firebolt at the Quidditch World Cup.

With an amazing display of flying skills, she had managed to shift her weight and control the speed of her broom. Lily managed to lift herself up from the dive and grabbing the golden egg all at once.

That was when she noticed how loud the crowd was when she was brought back into the world of the living, all of her concentration gone.

Everyone was screaming, cheering, and going crazy at how she had obtained her Golden Egg.

She could distinctly hear Bagman shouting through the micro phone, "That has got to be the fastest and most daring Wronski Feint I have ever seen! And I thought Victor Krum's was the only living being who could make the Wronski Feint look so death defying!"

Lily managed to relax when she was a safe distance away from the now shrieking and angry Dragon that she had just faced off a moment ago.

Touching down to the ground… she began noticed how sweaty and how tight her hands were when she was holding onto the broom.

"I can't believe it! Will you all look at that?" Bagman was yelling like a madman. "Our youngest champion is the quickest to get her egg and she is uninjured! Well, this is going to definitely shorten the odds on Ms. Potter and there is no doubt that she will be leading in the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

Lily could only produce a weak smile as she faced her Professor's who were approaching her. While her Head of House looked deftly pale and stricken. Hagrid looked like he seen a ghost!

"Yeh did it! An'agains' the Hortail an' all, yeh flyin' was incredible Lily!"

Moody was looking incredibly pleased at the situation of her winning without a scratch on herself. His magical eye was dancing in its socket.

"Great job Potter, nice and easy does the trick," he growled out happily.

Lily could only nod to the Professors who were beaming at her. She had absentminded banished the broomstick that Harry had lend to her, away. It would not do her any good if people started to ask her what kind of broom she had when she flew around the dragon and find out that the broom she was using was a Firebolt brand, something that wasn't suppose to come out in another five years.

"That was excellent flying you showed Ms. Potter. If you want, you can go to the First Aid Tent Ms. Potter. Madam Poppy has some strengthening and calming draughts if you need them." McGonagall had asked.

The green eye girl shook her head in response. She was to busy in wanting to run up to Harry and tell him that she had managed to do it!

"Sorry Professor, please excuse me." Lily said turning away from her teachers and began walking toward the audience.

She could distinctively make out Harry walking out of the stands and approaching her.

Not being able to control herself, she began running past a few Ministry Wizards who were ordered to make sure none of the audience would interfere with the 1st Task.

Reaching Harry, Lily had immediately latched onto him for a hug.

"I did it! I got the egg and defeated the Dragon!" She shrieked out loud in full excitement.

Harry could only smile at the cheerfulness and happiness that the red head was producing.

Both didn't even notice that the majority of the crowd was staring at the two who was hugging without a care in the world.

Dumbledore, who was sitting with the other judges, couldn't help but feel impatient. He had desperately wanted to get up and go meet this young man, but as a judge, he was forced to sit here and wait.

"Calm down Lily, I think they are going to dish out your score."

Lily paid no heed to what Harry was saying. She was just so happy that she was completed the 1st Task, she had absentmindedly kissed Harry hard and right on the lips, much to many of the girls anger who had eyes on Harry a while ago when he was sitting in the stands.

When she broke it, she had a blush on her pretty cheeks and she looked quite flustered.

Harry could only smirk.

"Did you enjoy that my little Fire Dragon?" Harry teased.

Lily blushed harder.

"Come on," She mumbled. "Let's go see what my score is." She said grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him with her.

Harry however, did not hear her. It was mainly because the crowd was still screaming and cheering Lily Potter's victory over the Dragon. Though, the noise level did lower down because people were staring at Lily Potter kissing a handsome messy hair teenager with mixed expressions.

As for the judges, seeing that Lily was giving them her attention, they immediately began to score her.

The Headmistress of Beauxbatons shot out a ribbon which showed a nine.

The crowd burst into applause at this.

Next, Barty Crouch released a ten in the air, making the crowd go wild.

"Hmm…" Harry mumbled, seeing how unfair things were. While Lily was getting scored fairly, Harry was not scored fairly in his old universe.

Dumbledore released a ten in the air like Crouch, causing the whole crowd to go wilder then before.

"I bet you thirty galleons that Bagman is going to give me a ten," Lily said excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Bet, not accepted," He replied back while Bagman had released a ten as well, causing everyone to go crazy.

For the last judge, Karkaroff did not even hesitate. He shot out a ten as well. The total score for Lily Potter: 49/50.

Like a bomb had gone off, everyone was standing and screaming their heads off.

"I know you did something to Karkaroff Harry," Lily said turning her gaze to Harry, whom just blushed in reply.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry teased, as he began walking away.

Lily immediately caught up to him.

"Where are you going?" She said, feeling a little put out that he was leaving so quickly and not wanting to spend time with her.

"I'm getting away from here, mainly getting away from Dumbledore." Harry whispered as he nudged her to look over her shoulder.

Looking over her shoulder, Lily noticed that Dumbledore was walking straight their way.

"You better go Harry. I don't want Dumbledore to get suspicious. He has the tendency to know something with or without Legimency in use."

Harry nodded.

Without a single sound, Harry had apparated away, not even realizing, he had just apparated on Hogwart's grounds, where the legendary Apparation wards were in placed.

Dumbledore had immediately stopped walking when he saw 'Lily' boyfriend had apparated away on Hogwarts grounds.

He was simply gobsmacked. What he just saw, was simply the impossible. Not even Voldemort or he could even attempt such a feature!

Changing his mind, the old man had turned away and began heading back to the castle deep in thought.

Lily, who was confused at why the Headmaster had turned around, was about to head back to the castle also, but was stopped when a familiar red head came up to her.

"That was brilliant Lily! You're first place!" Charlie Weasley said walking up to her. He did not know anything about his little brother and baby sister getting into a fight with Lily Potter.

"Thanks Charlie," Lily said smiling slightly.

"Wow, you've grown!" Charlie said just realizing that the red head had indeed grown. "Man, if I was any younger…" Charlie trailed off as he looked at Lily up and down.

Lily blushed slightly when she noticed Charlie was checking her out.

"Oh don't worry. I know you have a boyfriend. Saw you kissing him a while ago. I don't want to get pounded by messing with you. No doubt my mum would kill me if she found out that I was trying to hit on you." Charlie said putting her at ease. "Listen, I've got to go and send Mum and owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened… but yeah, that was unbelievable Lily. If you can, can you try and tell me what kind of shielding charm you used a while ago on the Hungarian Horntail? I never heard or seen a spell such as that and it would be pretty useful with the people I work with. I heard from Ron that you have talent in Quidditch, but I didn't think you were _that_ good. Sorry, I got to go now. Bagman wants a word with you and the Champions. Make sure you stay around okay?" Charlie said starting to run away, but had then paused halfway.

"By the way, why aren't my little brother and sister with you?" He said in a confused voice. "I figure they would be the first to congratulate you."

Lily could only look down a bit at his words, causing him to realize that something was very wrong.

Seeing that she did not want to say anything, he began running away, but not without waving her goodbye.

As she began walking to the First Aid Tent, where the other Champions were located, Lily began to get slightly depressed.

Even though she should be happy that she had managed to pass the 1st Task, she really did missed her friends. She remembering hearing from Harry that after her 1st Task, she was reunited with her friends, but by the looks of things here, it did not look like she would be friends with them again, anytime soon.

"Hello Ms. Lily, that was extremely great flying you showed a while ago!" Bagman interrupted her thoughts when a cheery wave.

Lily flinched slightly at the scene before her.

She really needed to stop day dreaming, it could be the death of her.

"Hello," Lily said quietly when she saw Fleur, Cedric, and Krum.

Cedric was looking worst for wear. If she didn't hate him so much, she would have actually felt sorry for him.

He was wrapped up in a bunch of white bandages and both his legs and arms were in a cask.

To Lily's eyes, Cedric seemed to be in a world of pain and he didn't look like he wanted to be here.

Fleur on the other hand, had a bandaged on her shoulder which was clipped and was still healing.

Krum was slouching at the corner side of the tent and looked to be brooding again.

"Well done, _all_ of you!" said Ludo Bagman. "Now just a quick few words and then you can go back to the castle. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth, but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open… see the hinges there? No, don't open them now. It's unpleasant." Bagman said stopping Cedric from opening the golden egg that was given to him by default. Even though he was unsuccessful in capturing an egg, it wouldn't be fair if the other Champions had a head start. "Now, you all need to solve the clue inside of the egg, because it will tell you what the second task is, which allows you to prepare for it! Are their any questions? No? Good, off you go, then!"

While Madam Pomfrey had to help Cedric outside, both Fleur and Krum had gone out first.

Lily wasted no time to leave as well, but before she could take a step outside, Bagman had stopped her.

"Ms. Lily, may I speak to you please?"

The red head twitched. She knew what the former Quidditch Player wanted to talk to her about. She knew that Bagman had a gambling problem and that he was betting on her to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament, thanks to Harry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bagman, as you can see, I'm in a hurry." Lily said as she turned around to leave, but was stopped when Bagman put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to find an easy way to figure out what your egg says, I suggest you bring your egg with you to the bathroom and open it in water."

Seeing Lily's confused look, he quickly explained.

"I'm not sure you know, but the other schools are cheating. It's only fair that you should know as well."

"What about Cedric?" Lily questioned the man with eyes of disbelief. "Did you tell him this?"

"I already have," Bagman said lying smoothly. "I told him earlier when he had entered the tent first."

"I see," Lily said, knowing full well that Bagman was lying.

"Good luck with the 2nd Task Ms. Potter, you are already in the league and you wouldn't want to disappoint anyone if you suddenly lost it."

Lily had tried to say something to the retired Quidditch player, but he had long left, not even turning around to her when she had tried to speak to him.

She sighed.

"I guess I better get back to the castle."

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Ch9 Troubled Times

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I doubt Rowling would be writing Fanfiction when she could produce her stories in books.**

**Chapter 9: Troubled Times**

For the next several days at Hogwarts, Lily was uncertain at how she felt toward her fellow classmates.

The moment she had came back to the castle after the 1st Task, her classmates everywhere have been hailing her like they did Cedric when he was chosen as champion and all hostility they had toward her, had vanished, except from the Slytherins. Even Hermione, Ron, and Ginny seemed to warm up to her, but she had continued to ignore them.

Why you may ask?

Stubborn like her mother or so McGonagall had told her before, she couldn't help but want them to apologize to her first, before they even attempt to try and make a friendly conversation with her.

So she waited for a few days, hoping her ex-friends would come up to her and apologize after the 1st Task, but they did not.

Hermione did however, walked by her after class and congratulated her on the first task, but nothing else was said.

To Lily, for some odd reason, she really didn't mind not wanting to make up with them yet.

She knew that, should she make up with Hermione, Ginny and Ron, her old friends, she would have to eventually tell them about Harry Evans: her supposedly boyfriend.

No doubt they have been really curious as too late on whom this Harry Evans was and how come she had never even told them about him when she had been spending lots of time at the Burrow.

Fate was actually fair to her when she began thinking about her life at the current moment. While she was friendless and had no one to talk to, she had Harry, someone whom she could share her feelings with and someone whom she knew she had feelings for.

To her mind, it was kind of a bit of a trade off…

While losing her friends, she gained someone whom she could trust with all of her heart, someone who she could depend on, and someone who had actually been in her shoes and knows how complicated her life was…

The only thing she could not trust Harry with, was knowing her true feelings for him. She was unsure as to how Harry would return her feelings. Would he return her feelings with the same feeling she had for him or would he reject her feelings, considering that she was way too young for him.

While Harry was mentally twenty two years old, but physically eighteen, she was a fourteen year old girl, someone who was still in the beginning stages of having her physical attributes growing.

Thanks to the potions that Harry had given her, she was a little bit more developed them those her age, as if she was possibly fifteen or sixteen already.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts about her growing figure and her love interest, Lily began to think about the other things that have been running around her life.

Cedric seemed to not only resent her for not accepting his apology after the 1st task, but for threatening to remove his special manly parts. Not only did he lose a lot of respect and face at Hogwarts when he failed to achieve his task, he was humiliated with the fact that the green eye girl who was a 4th Year, had completed the task and was currently first place in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The looks he gave her these days, was a mixture of anger or disgust. Sometimes, even predatory, but Lily didn't quite care what Cedric held against her nowadays, she was to busy trying to sort out her feelings toward her classmates.

At one point, she was relieved and happy that all of her fellow classmates no longer showed hostility against her, but at the same time she was angry at how quickly they had changed toward her after the first task.

That was when she started to believe that everyone around her had never really treated her like a real friend. They all seemed to just want to get buddy-buddy with her because they either wanted to get in her pants or just be friends with: Lily Potter, The Girl Who Lived.

She sighed again for the hundredth time today.

"Thinking hard Lily?" Hagrid said offering her a cup of brew tea. **(1)**

Lily nodded. Harry was currently off to destroy the 2nd to last piece of the Horcrux, the Crown of Rowena Ravenclaw. He wouldn't really destroy the artifact, just the soul spirit of Voldemort which was inside of it.

"I'm confused Hagrid," she said softly. "I'm not sure who to trust anymore. The way all my classmates had just changed their opinion on me instantly, really ticks me off. At once point, they are all calling me a show-off and a liar, the next, they are treating me like a Queen. It's so frustrating." The red head said nearly in tears. She did bother to mention to Hagrid about how many of the Ravenclaws was begging her to tell them the types of spells she used against the Dragon. The Golden Shield of Terra and the Ice Bomb Attack were known to be forgotten and forbidden spells that Harry had forbidden her to ever teach or explain, not to mention cast, unless she was in a desperate situation. She was a bit confused as to why Harry had not scolded her yet for casting spells in which he had forbidden her to cast.

The huge half giant that was sitting across the table from the red head could only smile at her sadly. He knew perfectly what the red head meant as he could remember the year he was framed for opening the Chamber of Secrets and many people who he called friends, distrusted him.

"I really don't know what to say Lily. The only thing I can really do say, is that I am impressed and proud to hear that you haven't broke down yet from the stress. I'm sure your parents would have been proud to see how strong you are. I heard about your yelling match against McGonagall and let me tell you, you left her horrified and shocked for hours on end after your words."

Lily winced at the memory of herself telling McGonagall off about how unfair she and the Hogwarts teachers were acting. She had lost Gryffindor a hundred points and a few detentions with Filch for her disrespect.

Curse Filch and that trophy room, how the hell does it get so dirty every few days and why did it had something to do with Fred and George Weasley?

"Anyhow, what's this about a boyfriend I hear? I remember seeing him in Hogsmeade with you."

Again, Lily winced. Lately, everyone seemed to be asking her about Harry. First it was her former friends, then her housemates whom seemed crazy about Harry, then the girls from the other houses, and now Hagrid.

Though Lily didn't voice it or didn't risk using Legimency, she had an awful feeling that Dumbledore had put Hagrid into questioning her. Lately, she had noticed that all the portraits in the castle seemed extra attentive to her and there was always teacher or a prefect nearby her, as if waiting to catch her in the middle of a scheme.

"His name is Harry Evans and yes, he's really my boyfriend."

Hagrid chuckled.

"No kidding, I saw you kissing him on the lips after the 1st Task. If I hadn't seen it myself, I say your fellow classmates are quite jealous of you."

Lily giggled at how true that was. The kiss she had given Harry absentmindedly at the 1st Task told everyone that he was hands off and taken off the market.

"Yes, Parvati and Lavender has been bugging me daily about him. It's not just them either. It's the older sixth and seventh years. They are all asking me how I was able to catch such a handsome person."

Hagrid didn't look like he wanted to talk about boys and handsome teenagers, but he had a determined look on his face, as if Dumbledore had begged him to do something.

Lord knows Hagrid would do anything for Dumbledore.

"Speaking of that, how did you meet him and how old is he?"

Lily cocked her head to the side.

"Did Dumbledore ask you to ask me this Hagrid?" She said innocently and if she had to admit out loud, a bit too bluntly.

Hagrid began to visibly sweat.

"Err… of course not," He said not doing a good job lying. "I was just curious."

Lily raised an eyebrow. Hagrid had actually managed to lie to her straight in the face by looking at her in the eye. She wasn't the only person who had been training lately.

"Well, Harry's a good old child hood friend of mine back from Surrey. He's seventeen-years-old. He was home schooled and I doubt the Ministry has any records about him. I forgot his place of birth, I remember he told me once, but I forgot. Anyway, he and his family never stayed at places for long, Harry was raised in many places, including Surrey when I met him." The red head said, lying so smoothly, she could understand why the Sorting hat wanted to put her in Slytherin. She was using the atlas story Harry had long given her.

"How did you meet him?" Hagrid said anxiously and a bit relieved that the red head was not suspicious of him.

Lily inwardly rolled her eyes at how 'discreet Hagrid was when it came to getting information.

"When we were kids," She said smiling slightly. "When I was getting picked on by my cousin and a bunch of her friends, Harry came and rescue me. That's all you need to know Hagrid." She said looking sharply at Hagrid as if to say, don't ask anything else.

"But… how did you two wind up boyfriend and girlfriend?" He said testing the red head.

Lily's eyebrows rose sharply at the bravery that Hagrid showed.

"I always had a crush on Harry since we were kids, because to me, he was my knight and shiny armor," Lily said glad that Harry wasn't in listening range. It would be so embarrassing if he heard her now! "Before I went to the Weasleys this past summer, I met up with Harry again and we discovered we were both Magical. And let me tell you, he was quite surprised that I was The Girl Who Lived, he had always thought my name was Lily Dursley." She said shivering for Hagrid to believe her.

The red head hated to lie to the half giant, but Harry had insisted that should anyone ask him about, she was to use any story she deemed good.

"Before we knew it, we were going on a few dates and things went on from their," said Lily hoping that Hagrid wouldn't ask her more questions.

She was indeed surprised when Hagrid questioned her again.

"Why didn't you tell Hermione and Ginny of this? I heard from a few of your classmates that not even Hermione and Ginny knew that you were dating with this boy name Harry."

Lily shrugged, a bit suspicious as to how this conversation was going.

"I was going to tell them, but the Quidditch World Cup and the Tri-Wizard Tournament popped up. When I became Champion, it just slipped my mind." She said lamely.

Luckily enough for her, Hagrid fell for it.

"Anyhow, I got to go now _Professor_ Hagrid," teased Lily. "It's been nice talking to you again."

Hagrid had only waved it off.

"It's good to know that you are still visiting me. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron haven't visited me since you were all together as friends. I only see them during lessons now."

Lily didn't blame them. Hagrid had just introduced them to the Blasted Ended Skrewts and she didn't fancy getting near them during Care of Magical Creatures. Also, she didn't mention, the only reason she came down to visit Hagrid, was because of Hermione staring her campaign for House Elf freedom and she did not want to be asked to join. She mentally thanked her possible future boyfriend for the heads up.

"Later Hagrid," Bidding her first friend in the Magical World goodbye, she went straight back toward the Hogwarts castle.

On the way to the Gryffindor Tower, Lily bumped into her former friends who seemed excited at something.

When the three of them saw her, they froze mid-step and stared at her.

Seeing her former friends cease walking and staring at her, Lily stopped walking as well.

"Hi Lily," The first person to speak was Hermione.

The pretty red head nodded her head in greeting.

"Hello Hermione," She replied back politely.

"How's it going?" A hesitant Ginny asked.

Lily shrugged. She was wondering why Hermione, Ron, and Ginny was doing hanging together. Last time she heard, they had gotten into a huge fight about something and they weren't talking to each other.

"Not bad, just came back from visiting Hagrid. I haven't been able to talk to him in a while with the Tournament around the corner."

She noticed briefly that all three of her former friends looked guilty at the mention of Hagrid. Most likely, they felt bad for not visiting Hagrid in a while.

"Anyhow, I got to go now, later." Lily said turning her back to them and walking off before they could say another word.

When she rounded the corner, the path toward the Gryffindor tower, Lily shivered in disgust. Ron was giving her the same look he was giving Fleur Delacour these days.

Ever since she had started taking those health modification potions and started exercising, she started to attract a lot of attention towards the opposite sex.

Though she had tried her best to not wear anything revealing, short, or tight to reveal her figure, they were still staring at her like a band of hungry wolves.

She hated the way guys looked like her, as much as Parvati and Lavender may like guys ogling at them, she really wasn't that type of girl.

"The only person I want to stare at me is Harry." The red head girl said not minding if Harry looked at her like that.

"Excalibur," said the red head, to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Entering the Gryffindor Common room, Lily was about to go up to the Girl's dormitory, but one of the Gryffindor prefects stopped her.

"Lily, the Headmaster wishes to see you. The password is pumpkin fruit." The female prefect said seriously.

Twitching, Lily turned around and headed back out the Gryffindor Common Room. On the way out of the portrait, she saw her former friends again approaching.

They were chatting amongst each other, not even noticing that she was walking toward them.

"I'm telling you Hermione, the House-Elves don't want their freedom! They're happy as it is. Why do you insist that they need to be free?" Ginny said heatedly to the bushy hair girl.

Hermione twitched.

Speaking of House Elves, Harry had requested her to ask Dobby if he wanted to work for him and Dobby had accepted when she informed him that he would also be serving her: The Great Girl Who Lived and the one who had freed him.

However, in recognition of doing this, Dobby had requested her if they could take Winky as well.

So now, both elves had proclaimed her as their mistress and Harry, as their master.

Speaking of Harry, it was quite a shock for Dobby when he discovered who Harry really was.

However, that story would be told another day…

"How can you and Ron be so cold? Their being treated like slaves Ginny! Do you understand? I can't believe Dumbledore would keep slaves at Hogwarts!" Hermione said glaring at Ron who was no longer paying attention to her.

"Hi Lily," Ron said no longer paying attention to Hermione and noticing the now pretty red head. He began to ogle at her, much to Hermione's disgust.

Lily inclined her head in greeting and continued to walk right past them.

Taking a turn, the last thing she heard before she headed up the stairway, was Hermione talking in a sad voice.

"She's so cold nowadays."

**A little bit later…**

"Greetings Ms. Potter, how are you this fine evening?" Dumbledore said greeting the red head.

Lily shrugged rudely in response.

"I was doing fine, until I was called to your office," She said not bother hiding her hostility against the old man.

Dumbledore didn't even flinch at her words. Though Dumbledore did not reprimand her, the portraits in the office were shaking their head in disbelief.

"Would you like a lemon drop Lily?" asked Dumbledore.

She shook her head in response.

"No sir," She said accepting a seat which appeared. "Can we get to the reason why I was called here? Please, no mind games. I'm a busy girl and I'm really not in the mood for trick questions and answers."

Again, Dumbledore didn't even flinch or show any emotion at her words. On the contrary, the twinkles in his eyes dimmed slightly.

"Lily," Dumbledore started, but the red head interrupted him.

"Call me Ms. Potter sir, only my friends can call me by my 1st name."

"Very well Ms. Potter," Dumbledore said, the twinkles in his eyes were gone. "I want to question you on your attitude lately. Though you have not said it, why have you showed such hostility towards me and your fellow teachers?"

Lily narrowed her eyes together.

"That's really none of your business sir," She said icily. "We are here for school related subjects, aren't we?"

"On the contrary Lily," Dumbledore began, but Lily interrupted him.

"Ms. Potter," The red head corrected.

"My apologies Ms. Potter," Dumbledore said looking a bit uncertain as to why the red head was showing plain hostility. "Ms. Potter, what I mean to say is, it really is my business as to, it is related to school. You have showing a powerful display of magical power at the 1st Task, you have been showing hostility against your teachers as of late, you've seemed to snap at your friends a lot, and if I may so myself, I am curious as to what is going on with you Lily. I am only trying to look out for you."

Lily twitched again at how Dumbledore seemed to forgetting to call her Ms. Potter on purpose. She knew he was trying to get her angry enough, so she could make a mistake in saying something.

"First off Headmaster, I said it before, I will say it again. It's Ms. Potter and you may not call me Lily. Only my friends are reserved to call me by my first name, which there really isn't a lot of people on my friend list right now." The red head said in an emotionless face and her face was blanked out into a mask. "As to answer your question since you have some view points. Since I have no friends and I'm not really in any clubs. What's there to do but to study and improve your self in class? Are you saying it's wrong for me to study and get high grades in class?"

"No Lily, I did not mean it like that. What I meant was…"

"Again," Lily interrupted calmly. Harry's cold side personality was really rubbing off her as of late. "It's Ms. Potter. As to answer the second part of your view point, the reason I am showing 'slight' hostility against my mentors, is because they are being unfair and they allow other students to tease me and insult me."

"I apologize, but your teachers…"

"Are not doing their jobs," Lily said inserting her sentence for him.

Dumbledore began to get annoyed. His student was interrupting him every time and inserting his sentences for him. If he could only use Legimency, he would gladly find out the answers he was looking for.

"About me snapping at my friends, I _have_ no friends. I began to realize that no one had really did care about me, most had only cared about The Girl Who Lived and they wanted to be friends with me because of my reputation."

"That's not true Ms. Potter," Dumbledore said hastily interring her. "Plenty of people care about you. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley care about you as much as you are a daughter to them. Though you may not know it, your former friends miss you and they really do care about you deeply."

"Friends Headmaster," hissed Lily darkly. "Don't betray their friends or their trust. I am beginning to realize that the Wizard World is really not worth it. Yes, learning and studying about magic is fun, but having to put up with people whispering and pointing at you behind your back can get frustrating. How am I supposed to enjoy my childhood when I have to put up with dangers every year at Hogwarts, relatives who _hate_ me, and people who I cannot even trust?"

Dumbledore was speechless. Lily Potter had a big point. Before he could even say anything, Lily spoke again.

"I'm leaving your office Professor, whether you are dismissing me or not. You are my teacher, not my guardian. You have no right whatsoever to demand answers out of me. So stay out of my life." Lily said turning to leave.

Before she could even touch the door handle, Dumbledore spoke, but this time, he didn't speak in his kind or calm voice, but in a slight angry voice.

"You will sit down Ms. Potter, we are not talking yet."

Lily shivered slightly at the cold tone in Dumbledore's voice, but she did not want to show weakness.

"**I Lily White Potter, the last descendant and true Heir of the Gryffindor line… Command's you to open this door!"**

Immediately the door slid open for her.

Dumbledore, who was surprised at this, couldn't help but stand up and spoke in a thundering voice.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Ms. Potter, sit down. I will not repeat myself!" He thundered out, not knowing why he was losing control. He had yet to talk about the mysterious Harry Evans that had appeared in the red head's life.

Lily turned around with a dark look over her face.

"Our conversation is over Headmaster, you are asking questions that aren't any of your business. I will be taking my family heirloom by the way." She said flicking her wand at the Sword of Gryffindor which was placed in a case.

The case that was protecting and holding the Sword of Gryffindor vanished and the sword immediately floated toward her.

"By the way, for taking twenty points away from me like that. Proves my point at how unfair you command and control this school." Lily hissed coldly.

"I… I…" Dumbledore said speechless for the first time.

"Have a good evening Headmaster," said Lily, turning to leave with the Sword of Gryffindor hiding in her robes.

"You are walking a dangerous path like Tom Riddle, Lily," Dumbledore said halting her from leaving his office.

Not even turning around, Lily spoke in a dangerous voice that sent shivers down Dumbledore's spine.

"I told you before Headmaster, it's Ms. Potter. As for the path I'm walking on, it's the path that I chose, not you. Didn't you say it is the path we choose which makes us who we are? You seemed to be forgetting that. You allowed Tom Riddle to walk the path of darkness and you are just repeating the same mistake over by leaving me at a place I hated like him, keeping secrets from me, and claiming that I am too young to know things. You made the mistake of turning Tom Riddle into Voldemort, not himself. You could have stopped him from turning dark, but foolishly believed in some belief that he would one day repent for his crimes by himself."

Taking a small breath, Lily spoke again, this time, her voice was so cold, the temperature in the room began to get colder and Fawkes had released a small pitiful thrill.

"I will _never_ walked the path that Tom Riddle went through and don't you dare mentioned you are doing what is best and for my parents sake." She said turning around, her face pissed and her eyes were full of tears. "I know that Snape was the one who lead my parents to their deaths and you hired him to be a Potions master, believing that he was truly repented! You kept that a secret from me and you are a god damn fool for doing it! I saw the future, I saw you being killed by his hands! So don't lecture me about things you don't fucking even understand you old bastard! You were equally responsible for my parent's death and hiding their _true_ Will from everyone! My parents never did wanted me sent to the Dursleys, but you sent me their anyway! So don't you go telling me I'm walking the same path as that bastard Voldemort when you are the reason why he walked that path in the **1st place!**" She screamed at him.

Without another word, she ran out the Headmaster's office in tears, leaving a shocked and shaken Dumbledore behind.

"How could she had known that I… no… what did she mean by she saw the future?" Dumbledore said to himself hoarsely. Though he wouldn't have admitted it, Lily Potter's words hurt him deeply.

"Headmaster," The portrait of Godric Gryffindor, who hadn't spoke in a decade. "If what my descendant saying is true about you hiding my great grandchildren's Will, you had better leave her alone or I will make _sure_ you will not have much authority in Hogwarts then you suppose to have."

The other three founders, who were portrait next to him, nodded in agreement. Salazar Slytherin, who was known to not speak in possibly three decades, spoke in a cold icy dark voice.

"You are playing a dangerous game Albus Dumbledore. The girl is well informed and she knows the truth. It is best if you start telling her whole truths and no longer half truths if you want to keep her trust and prevent her from walking a dark path like Tom Riddle. She may not be my Heir, but she is my last _true_ living magical Heir. I will make you life a living hell if you try to mess with her."

Dumbledore said nothing but sat down on his seat exhaustedly. What Lily Potter had said to him, disturbed him greatly, especially her comment about how she saw his future and seeing him die in the hands of Severus Snape.

The fact that the child _knew_ that his Potions Master was the reason why the child lost her parents, made his heart ache.

No one was supposed to know that Severus Snape was the reason why the Potters were targets and the person who heard half the Prophecy, except for him and Severus Snape.

When he had taken Severus in as his Potions Master, he had truly believed that the man had repented, but seeing and hearing Lily Potter call him a fool for believing and trusting the former Death Eater, stricken his heart. Did Lily knew what the Prophecy had said and how did she know that Snape was the person who was mainly responsible for the death of James and Lily Potter?

The looks that the Founders, the past Headmasters and Mistresses were giving him, had suddenly made him feel slightly unwelcome in his very own office.

Deep within his mind, something told him that this Harry Evans had something to do with the Lily White Potter he once knew.

**(((o)))**

Lily began to curse at herself for losing her cool. How could she have been so dumb to tell Dumbledore about the things that she wasn't even supposed to know about?

She was currently in the Room of Requirement alone.

The only people who were suppose to know that Severus Snape was the _real_ reason why she had no parents, was only Snape and Dumbledore. She had almost jeopardized her and Harry's mission in defeating Voldemort because she couldn't control her emotions.

"I wish Harry was in Britain, I can't seem to concentrate without being able to talk to him." Lily mumbled to herself, not even realizing that sometimes, she couldn't even think straight when Harry was near her anyway.

While Harry was in Germany, in search for the Crown of Ravenclaw, she was unable to contact him because the distance was so far, she would have depleted her magic should I try using her mental mind link.

Once he destroy the magical essence of Voldemort in the Crown of Ravenclaw, he would then move on to the Ring of Slytherin, which Harry found out that Dumbledore had yet to find.

In all appearances, that meant he would be gone for a few days and she was left alone and unable to talk to anyone for that long period of time.

Sigh…

"I miss him," She said wanting her heart to stop thumping in pain. If it weren't for the fact that she met Harry, she would have long broken down and went insane in mere weeks she was Champion.

She began to curl up against her seat and wishing the room would provide her a cup of cocoa, in which it _did_ provided for her.

"Thank you," Lily said to the room. For some reason, she could feel the castle smiling down at her and telling her no problem.

Strange…

Shrugging it off, the red head asked the Room of Requirement to provide her some reading material, mainly the Witch Weekly magazine.

What she saw on the front cover of Witch Weekly made her spill her cup of hot cocoa on the ground.

There was a picture of her looking scrawny and weak a few months ago and a picture of her now looking extremely healthy and sexy at the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

**_Lily White Potter: Just how does she do it?_**

By: Lilith Cervantes 

_Lily White Potter, 14-year-old, The Girl Who Lived had grown into a beautiful young woman! Not wanting to sound mean or cruel, but the mysteriously 4th Champion of the Tri-Wizard is no longer considered small and puny anymore!_

_Though we are not sure how young Lily Potter has grown from a ten-year-old small little girl into a beautiful normal 14-year-old girl, we are amazed at the changes._

_Just how does she do it?_

_Many of us girls working at Witch Weekly is dying to know her secret!_

_Parvati Patil, a pretty 14-year-old girl and roommate of The Girl Who Lived quoted: "I don't know how she does it and she won't share it with us. Not wanting to badmouth my roommate or anything, but at the beginning of the year, she really didn't look all that at first, but after she was chosen as Champion, she grew up and her curves seemed to grow up at such a pace, I'm jealous."_

_Just how does Lily Potter do it? How could she have developed her body so fast and make it look so luscious, without making her face look old?_

_Another Hogwart's student, who share remain nameless says, "Though I hate to admit it, I'm jealous at her pretty figure. She didn't even look all that at the beginning of year. She looked like skin and bone! I think she's using some illegal potion or possibly…"_

_But there are no potions that could do that. Many of out top researchers claim that performing such a spell or using a Potion is impossible without increasing one's entire physical appearance._

_Another nameless student tells us they had seen young Ms. Potter wake up every working and seen running around the lake to stay in shape._

_One of our researchers claims that it is **possible** that young Ms. Potter is taking some kind of advance nutrient potion. And by working out, her body is developing with the potion to give her a pretty figure._

_Is that even possible? Can someone's body have really changed from a child's body into a desirable body in just a few months?_

_Stay tuned loyal readers. We will solve this mystery as quick as possible. Maybe even have an interview with Ms. Potter herself._

For the second time that day, Lily blew up!

"Ooh, when I see Colin Creevey again, I'm going to hex him from here to oblivion. How dare that little bastard take my picture and give it to Witch Weekly." She said recognizing the person who took the picture. She remembered seeing Colin taking pictures of her and as much as she had tried to get him to stop, he didn't stop.

Ooh… he was going to pay!

She was disgusted and angry to see how people were still talking about her behind her back.

Turning the page, Lily's eyes bugged out when she noticed yet another picture. This time, there was a picture of her running up to Harry and kissing him after the 1st Task on the front cover. The two of them looked like they were madly in love as they didn't let go of each other for a while, she had to admit as the pictures were moving and both of them did not let each other go while they were hugging.

**_Lily White Potter: Is she taken or not taken?_**

By: Lilith Cervantes 

_It seems that our little Lily is experiencing the joys of woman hood ladies and gentlemen. This picture, taken by a student named Colin Creevey, has provided us with a picture of young Ms. Lily Potter kissing an extremely handsome young man after the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

_We apologize ladies and gentlemen that we do not have much information of this young man who we can only identify as a hot and sexy teenager. The only thing we can tell you folks is that he calls himself Harry Evans and he currently lives in Hogsmeade._

_Just how did Lily Potter go with this young Harry Evans and is their relationship and romantic one or just a friendship relationship?_

_Word around Hogwarts claims that he is Lily Potter's boyfriend and that he and Lily has gone quite…_

Lily couldn't help but throw the magazine to the ground and stomp on it. There was no way in hell she was going to finish reading the rest of that crap.

"When Harry gets back, I'm going to pull a huge lawsuit on them nosy bastards. How dare they try to interfere with my private life?" She snarled out loud.

First thing's first, tomorrow, she was going to have a long talk with Colin Creevey.

"I wonder how Harry is going to take _this_." Lily said out loud. She knew Harry was going to be mad. He was trying to avoid being put on the Daily Prophet and that idiot Colin had managed to hook a picture of them two together.

She preyed Harry wouldn't kill Colin before she did…

Germany… 

Harry sneezed out loud.

"**Are you alright sir?" ** A German officer, who was passing by asked.

"**Yes, I'm fine."** The messy hair teenager replied back in German and at the same time wondering if he caught a cold.

Shrugging it off as if it was a fluke sneeze, he went off toward the old abandoned manor that held Voldemort's soul.

**The Next Few Days Later…**

"Ms. Patil! Ms. Brown! Please leave Ms. Potter alone!" McGonagall barked to the two gossiping children at the back of the class.

Lily couldn't help but sighed in relief at McGonagall getting rid of the two gossiping girls. Ever since that article in Witch Weekly came out about her using some weird kind of potion or spell to make her look like what she was now, she had been approached by girls all over Hogwarts, including some that she did not know about.

People were offering her money, objects, and many other things should she give them some information of what she was using to make her look as gorgeous as she was looking now.

Rudely enough, even Cedric and Malfoy had came up to her and asked her if what she was using, would work on males.

She all gave them the cold shoulder telling them to leave her alone and why were they trying to be nice to her, when before, they were all treating her like shit and treating her like trash?

Embarrassed, Cedric backed off silently, not wanting to lose his privates. Malfoy, on the other hand, had left her alone as well, but not without throwing some insults at her like usual.

Well, more like the fact that she insulted him back, hexed him, and sent him to the hospital wing for a few days.

A detention was worth putting Malfoy in the hospital wing.

Again, when he had left the Hospital wing, he had insulted and tried to piss her off once again, this time, he had insulted her dead parents. With a flick of her wrist, she had him pinned upside down on the ceiling and tied up.

He missed a whole day of class as teachers had tried their best to take him down. In the end, McGonagall had 'politely' asked her to release the spell.

Since Malfoy was the instigator, she received no punishment except for some subtracted points, because she had used her wand against him.

After the yelling match she gave McGonagall, the teachers have been extra nice to her lately.

It was like the whole school had turned a 180 after the first task and after her loud complaint.

"Now that Ms. Brown and Patil are giving me their full attention," The Deputy Headmistress said sending a glare to the two girls who blushed. "I have something important to say to you all."

Everyone gave the Transfiguration teacher their most utmost attention.

"The Yule Ball is approaching. The Yule Ball is a traditional part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament in which gives us the opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now the ball will only be open to fourth years and above. Although you may invite a younger student if you wish…"

Lily was annoyed that Lavender and Parvati was giggling. Just what was so funny and interesting about a Ball anyway?

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall had said not even showing that she was paying attention to them, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then…"

This time, McGonagall took the moment to stare deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course, a chance for us all to… err… let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes as both Lavender and Parvati giggled harder then ever. She knew why they were laughing and she found it immature that they were laughing about it.

Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on and glaring at the giggling girls, "That we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

This time, the Deputy Headmistress turned her gaze to Lily, knowing full well that she was most likely to raise hell with her latest attitude and angry temper problem.

Lily was tempted to say, "Why are you looking at me for?" but had desisted. It would be a dumb question in which anyone could answer. She knew she had a temper problem and she heard from Hagrid, she had inherited it from her mother.

The bell rang and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Ms. Potter, a word, if you please."

Making sure she had everything in her shoulder pack, she began walking toward the Transfiguration teacher who immediately began to speak.

"Ms. Potter, as a Champion, you and your partner…"

"I know Professor. I know that I am required to have a partner for the dance. As a Champion, I must go correct?"

The Transfiguration teacher blinked.

"I read about the Tri-Wizard Tournament in Hogwarts, A History." She said answering the old woman's question.

The old woman nodded at this, not surprised that her student knew. She had been showing a higher in understanding in magic as of late. It would not surprise her if young Lily had begun studying and reading everything she could get her hands on.

"Well, if you understand, know that you will be unable to return to the Dursleys for Christmas break and…"

While the Transfiguration was nagging away, Lily couldn't help but give the old woman a look of disbelief. Go back to the Dursleys for Christmas break? Hah! That would be the day she proclaimed herself as Voldemort's daughter.

"Professor," said Lily, when the Transfiguration teacher had asked her if she had any questions. "Will it be okay for me if I stay in Hogsmeade for Christmas break? I'll return to the castle and of course, I _will _be present for the Yule Ball, I promise."

The Head of Gryffindor raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why would you want to stay in Hogsmeade for child?"

Brushing off the child comment, Lily spoke in a serious voice.

"I need some privacy. As you can see and tell, I'm not a social person at Hogwarts these days," She said, not hiding the fact that she was indeed an anti-social witch the past few weeks. "A lot of people tend to annoy me because of my fame and reputation, so I was wondering if it was possibly for me to stay in Hogsmeade, where I can find peace and quiet during vacation break."

By the time that Lily had finished talking… McGonagall's lips had thinned out into a straight line, meaning she disapproved of this very much.

"And just where are you planning to stay in Hogsmeade? The Three Broomsticks are quite expensive during Christmas time."

Lily blinked.

"Well… I was going to stay at one of the homes my parents left for me in their Will, which is located in Hogsmeade. I want to see if I can find anything about them. I was never told much and I was planning on taking the time to find anything about my parents." Lily lied smoothly. She really wanted to stay at Harry's place in Hogsmeade for a while.

McGonagall's eyes softened at the mention of the girl's parents.

"I will talk to the Headmaster of this, if it was up to me Ms. Potter, I would give you permission, but sadly, I do not have permission."

Lily bowed to the Transfiguration teacher.

"Thank you Professor." She said in a thankful voice.

Before she could even leave, the teacher's voice had spoken again.

"Ms. Potter, I must refrain you from threatening Mr. Creevey next time. He really means no harm and I'm pretty sure he would not even dare attempt to do something foolish again."

Lily was thankful McGonagall couldn't see her roll her eyes. A few days ago, the first thing she had done to Colin Creevey when she found out about the article photo he sold to Witch Weekly, was drag him out of his dormitory and threaten to chop off his manhood should he _ever_ sell a picture of her again or even _try_ to sell or give it away to someone. Should she even find out he took another picture of her and sell it to anybody, even would be wishing he was facing the Hungarian Horntail instead of a certain red head.

"I can't guarantee his survival." Lily responded back while leaving.

**End of Chapter 9**

**(1)** I'm not really good when it comes to talking like Hagrid, so you will all have to bear with me.


End file.
